Segunda Oportunidad
by Mona092
Summary: "Crees en las segundas oportunidades que entrega la vida"
1. Prólogo

Eh... hola lector, se supone que esta historia solamente seria publicado en Wattpad, pero por petición de una amiga también sera publicada aquí :3, solo denle una oportunidad shii...

Disclaimer: solo decir que los personajes no son míos y esta historia salio por medio de una apuesta :)

* * *

— _¡Qué ironía, después de un adiós no lloramos por los malos recuerdos, sino por los buenos! —_

Y henos aquí, parados como dos par de idiotas en lo más alto de la torre de Tokio, tú apuntándome con un arma y yo a solo un paso de caer de la torre. Detrás de ti, a solo unos cuantos metros se encuentra el culpable de nuestro sufrimiento, el demonio que te separo de tus hermanos, tu familia, amigos…. De mí.

 _ **-** ¡Termina de una puta vez, ya, mira que no tenemos toda la noche, o es que acaso o escuchas las sirenas!_ _—_

Lo miras dudoso como si en el fondo supieras que todo esto está mal, tu mano que sostiene el arma comienza a temblar, puedo ver como unas pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a salir de tus ojos, pero aun así no dejas de apuntarme. _**-** ¡¿Qué mierda esperas?! **—**_ te grito.

Por más que temieses a que me dispararas comencé a acercarme a ti, dando pequeños pasos. Por cada paso que daba tú retrocedías uno; juraría que estabas temblando como la vez que te me declaraste, pero esta vez era diferente, no eran los nervios que te carcomían como aquella vez, era el miedo y la confusión del momento, de no saber quién eras realmente, de que si lo que haces está bien, o está mal, si la figura detrás de ti es quien dice ser, si la figura delante de ti es realmente tu hermano y no un farsante como te hizo creer él.

Logre acercarme lo suficiente como tomar tu rostro y obligándote a mirarme. _**–** ¡Ya reacciona de una vez por todas Karamatsu!, no sé qué mierda te dijo el imbécil de Tougo, pero nada es verdad. **—**_ te grite como si mi vida dependiera de ello, en parte en sí pero eso no es lo importante ahora. _**–** todos están preocupados mamá, papá, Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu, Totty e incluso frio de Ichimatsu está preocupado, por favor vuelve con nosotros... vuelve conmigo. —_sentencie con lágrimas en los ojos, rogando que algún nombre te fuera familiar, pero solo hiciste una mueca extraña.

 _ **-¡** SUELTAME!, es mentira, todo lo que dices… todo lo que dices ¡ES UNA PUTA MENTIRA!- **,**_ me gritaste una vez librado mis manos de tu rostro, pude ver como una sonrisa se forma en los labios de ese maldito e indicándome con su mirada de que ya había ganado, que Karamatsu le pertenecía, ni nada ni nadie, ni siquiera yo podía hacer algo. _**-** ellos nunca se preocuparon por esta basura, dices que ese tal Ichimatsu está preocupado. ¡¿Por mí?! No me hagas reír, sabes perfectamente que es el más feliz por mi desaparición-._Suspiraste, _-Sabes tenía la intención de dejarte con vida, porque dabas pena, pero creo que ya no podrá ser así, aunque me regrese contigo no soy más que escoria, un desperdicio de la sociedad además de un despreciable asesino. **—**_ decías con una sonrisa que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda.

Y sin titubeo alguno disparaste, solo atine a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza una vez escuchado sonido del arma, esperando la bala, la cual nunca llego. Con miedo y lento empecé a abrir los ojos para observar una escena que nunca creí ser testigo, dándome la espalda estabas apuntándome en la dirección del disparo, tu respiración era agitada, parecía que tus ojos se saldrían de tu cara por tan abiertos que los tenías, atine a mirar al frente y observe como el imbécil se arrodillaba sujetándose con ambas manos al abdomen, el cual salía demasiada sangre, **-¡** m-mal…dito… tr-traidor! **-,** susurro antes de desplomarse por completo.

 _ **-** ¿Ka-Karamatsu? **—**_ no sabía si sentir alegría, miedo, confusión, mas no pude seguir pensando cuando sentí unos brazos rodeándome, me quede tan tieso como una estatua, _"¡¿Que mierda acaba de pasar?_ , _acaso la persona frente mío no había dicho que me mataría, y ahora me abraza, es que acaso es lunático con doble personalidad!",_ mas no pude seguir con mi dilema interno ya que pude sentir como mi hombro comenzaba a humedecer, talvez por la lagrimas apena visibles que derramaba. _**-** eh… Karamatsu… que suce… **-,**_ trate de hablarte.

 _ **-** que me hiciste…. Que mierda… ¡FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE!—_grito a todo pulmón, extendiendo sus brazos, cada uno sujetando mi hombro _\- por más ganas tenga de matarte y largarme de esta estúpida cuidad, apareces en mi cabeza… ¿qué eres?, no ¿quién eres?, apareces de la nada, frustrando un robo que nos tome casi un mes planificar, y me dices que soy tu hermano y agregando además de que somos amantes… ¿acaso sabes lo que estás diciendo, nada tiene sentido?...¡NADA!—_

 _ **\- ¡** ¿cómo que nada tiene sentido, es que acaso no me ves!?… SOMOS IGUALES!... y si somos hermanos porque somos sextillizos, nacidos de la misma madre, pero a pesar de eso… a pesar de que lo que estábamos haciendo… está mal, no nos importó, s-si… si esta… si estábamos j-juntos, nada nos importaba… **-,**_ dije casi en un susurro, dolía, dolía demasiado el que no recordara las promesas que nos hicimos, los abrazos, los besos que intercambiamos cuando estábamos solos en casa, la vez que nos entregamos mutuamente demostrándonos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Cuando levante la vista pude observar cómo me mirabas con cara de WTF, ya no importaba, nada me importaba ya, solo quería irme de ese lugar, dolía ver que el Karamatsu del cual me enamore ya no estaba, pero… quizás lo que más me dolía era que a pesar de recordará a cada uno de los miembro de la familia, yo era un completo desconocido para el… por alguna razón yo era al único que no recordaba y eso era lo que más me dolía.

Me di la vuelta para largarme del lugar, si quería marcharse bien, si quería matarme bien también, ya nada me importaba solo quería irme del lugar; mas no pude cuando sentí que jalaban de mi brazo para darme vuelta haciéndome perder el equilibrio y estampándome en el frio suelo , haciendo salir un leve gemido de dolor. _**-** ¡pero que mier…!_ – mas no pude reclamar cuando sentí algo apoderarse de mi boca. Pude sentir como su lengua comenzaba abrirse paso, más en vez de apartarlo solo trate de intensificar el contacto rodeando su cuello por mis brazos… por dios dirán " _que fácil, que puta_ _"._ Pero ya llevaba casi seis meses que no sentía su calor, su olor, su cuerpo, la sensación de sentirme protegido por sus brazos, si en dos días se cumplirían seis meses desde la supuesta muerte de Karamatsu, mas no pude seguir de nuevo con mis dudas ya que mis pulmones exigían aire, así que golpeando un poco su espalda se separó de mí, juntándonos solo un hilito de saliva, mi cara estaba roja, creo que como un tomate y el solo me dedicaba una mirada seria. _**–** ¿Por qué lo hiciste… acaso no dijiste que esto… no tenía sentido_?-, pregunte con la duda en la garganta.

 _ **-** Mi instinto me dice que debo confiar en ti, nunca me he equivocado y espero que esta no sea la primera… además verte triste a punto de romper en llanto, no sé, se me hizo tan adorable que quise comerte jajajaja - **,**_ diciéndolo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando siento que soy empujado a un lado además de un disparo, solo logro observar como Tougo se encuentra de pie, casi tambaleante, apuntando donde nos encontrábamos. Giro mi cabeza para ver a Karamatsu, el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo… _"levántate…. Que haces tirado ahí…. Vamos no juegues conmigo….levantate….por favor", - ¡POR LA PUTA MIERDA KARAMATSU LEVANTATE, MIRA QUE NO ES GRACIOSO! - **,**_ dije ahogando mis lágrimas…. No quiero…. No quiero perderte de nuevo, no ahora, no que por fin te pude encontrarte, no ahora que comenzabas aceptarme de nuevo. Mas solo pude moverme a su lado y estrecharlo entre mis brazos susurrando que no me dejara de nuevo. Sin saber que el maldito se acercaba a paso lento para dar el golpe final, _**-** ¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAS KUSOMATSU!-_

 _-Neh!... Karamatsu dime… ¿acaso crees en la segunda oportunidad?-._

* * *

 _N/A: de antemano pido disculpas por la redacción y ortografía... acepto tomatazos xD_


	2. Chapter 1

Seis meses atrás…

Últimamente el matrimonio Matsuno viajaba muy seguido a la ciudad de Tokio. Hace poco se habían enterado de que una tía abuela estaba por fallecer a causa de un enfermedad terminal, y quería dejar todos sus bienes a nombre de sus sextillizos favoritos, el motivo fue fácil de deducir, ellos fueron los únicos que le sacaron una sonrisa cada vez que iban a visitarla, desde el momento que había quedado viuda, y aunque ese no era un motivo justificable para los demás… lo era para ella, total podía hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera con sus cosas. Pero un percance obligo a la pareja quedarse por dos semanas más.

 _-¡¿Qué… se quedaran por dos semanas más?!—_ había contestado por teléfono Choromatsu, un vez que su madre le había notificado de su repentina estadía.

 ** _—_** _Lo siento mi niño, pero su tía ha empeorado de salud y desea dejar todo listo antes de que empeore más, sabes que estamos haciendo esto por su futuro, ya que con su padre, no sabemos si podrá dejar de ser ninis algún día_ —dice la madre algo cansada

– _Okey, eso significa que Karamatsu y yo seguiremos estando a cargo ¿no? **—**_ aclaro sin más el tercero de los hermanos.

 ** _–_** _así es, así que cuida de la casa y por favor trata de que Osomatsu no la arriende como burdel de segunda. Mmm… creo que eso es todo nos estamos viendo en dos semanas más… lo quiero, cuídense_ —dijo sin más para colgar la llamada.

Una vez finalizada la llamada, soltando un suspiro se dirigió a la sala a notificarle la noticia, a sus hermanos, pero por más que busco, no los encontró; entonces recordó donde podían estar. Subiendo las escaleras se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con ellos, encontrando a casi todos en el lugar. Recordó que hace una semana el segundo de ellos cayo en cama por un resfriado atroz, como siempre pensaron que sería uno simple como todas las demás, cosa que no fue del todo verdad. Al tercer día Karamatsu estaba más pálido de lo normal, su temperatura sobrepasaba los 40° grados, y sentía mucho frio e incluso llego a perder el conocimiento por un par de horas, preocupando a los demás, ya que si bien siempre era el más débil en cuantos a resfríos a comparación con los demás, nunca habían llegado a perder el conocimiento. Eso hizo que tomaran un poco del dinero que le habían dejado para emergencia sus padres para poder así llamar a un médico.

Una vez marchado el doctor de la casa y con las indicaciones del cuidado de Kara en su mano, Choromatsu decidió hacer una especie de turnos para el cuidado de este, ya que aún debían hacer los quehaceres de la casa como también hacer sus actividades, así que por el resto de la semana se turnaba para cuidar a su hermano y ver que no le faltara nada, pero a pesar de haber hecho turnos Osomatsu nunca se separó de Karamatsu. Los demás pensaron que al fin su hermano mayor actuaba como tal, y que tenía que cuidarlos a todos.

Dos días después Karamatsu se encontraba en mejores condiciones, así que como agradecimiento por los cuidados que le otorgaron sus hermanos, les preparo sus comidas favoritas. **_-_** _okey brothers…. Como agradecimiento de sus cuidados for me, les traigo una ¡surprise!… para Totty tonkatsu y para my Little Jyushimass… katsudon **-**_ decía mientras colocaba cada plato enfrente de uno. – _whoo, ¡gracias Karamatsu-nissan!—_ decían al mismo tiempo los más pequeños de la familia, - _no hay de que… para Ichimatsu tenemos takoyaki y para MamiChoro yakisoba, jajaja **—**_ decía entre risas mientras colocaba les pasaba sus platos. – _mmm… gracias kuso- Karamatsu **—**_ fue lo único de dijo el cuarto hermano.

 ** _-_** _¡¿AH QUIEN LE DICES MAMI, KUSOMATSU!? Tch… mira que preocuparme por ti para nada **—**_ refunfuñaba el tercero de los hermanos, mientras los demás aguantaban las risas, ya que se agregaba un nuevo sobrenombre a la lista de "Nombres para Choromatsu".

 ** _–_** _Tranquilo brother… solo era una broma, aunque debes admitir que desde que se fueron nuestros padres ha salido tu lado maternal jajajaja, okye… okey me callo_ —decía por la mirada nada amistosa, que le dedicaba Pajamatsu. – _y para Osomatsu… karaage… gracias por estar cuidándome todo este tiempo, en verdad lo aprecio mucho **—**_ entregándole el plato a su aniki junto con una de sus mejores sonrisas, que quizás para algunos seria exagerada pero para Osomatsu era como ver al mismísimo sol frente de suyo, mas no pudo seguir divagando ya que oye a Jyushimatsu gritar **_-¡_** _ITADAKIMUSCLE!-._

Al final todo degustaron sus platillos porque si bien Karamatsu podía ser un narcisista e incluso una persona dolorosa, era un muy buen cocinero y no había estimado gastos a la hora de preparar la cena para cada uno.

Una vez finalizada la cena de agradecimiento, cada Matsuno se dedicó a suyo, abandonando la casa, para regresar a quien sabe qué hora, los únicos que se quedaron en caso fueron Karamatsu y Osomatsu, el primero por recomendación de sus hermanos, ya que hace poco estaba saliendo de un resfriado fuerte y no querían que tuviera una recaída, y el segundo, con la excusa de que alguien debía quedarse a vigilar a Kara, solo por si las moscas…

 ** _-_** _en serio aniki, estoy bien, puedes ir al pachinko si gustas **—**_ decía el narcisista mientras se acomodaba en la cama, ya que se sentía un poco cansado y a la vez mareado, nada porque alarmarse pero mejor prevenir antes que lamentar, - _ya te dije que no es nada, como hermano mayor es mi deber cuidar de mis hermanos menores, eso te incluye así que deja de quejarte **—**_ dijo sin más, no lo iba a admitir, pero le encantaba pasar tiempo a solas con Karamatsu, desde que iban en secundaria. En general le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, pero Karamatsu era especial, siempre decía _si_ a todo, nunca se quejaba de algo, siempre apoyando a los demás aun si se veía en una situación difícil. Sabía que el cariño hacia su hermano iba más allá que amor fraternal, era un cariño más bien pasional, los descubrió cuando estaban a punto de graduarse de primaria.

 _Flashback_

 _En una cuantas horas se graduarían, por ende, dejarían de ir a esa escuela para ir a otra… no es que a Osomatsu le molestase, en realidad le fascinaba, nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, nuevos amigos y por ende nuevos profesores, lo que significaba nuevas víctimas de sus bromas. Desde pequeños siempre se destacó por ser el bromista de los sextillizos, junto con Choromatsu, Totty e Ichimatsu se destcaban por ser los más sociables por muy difícil que fuera de creer por parte de cuarto hermano. Jyushimatsu se destacaba por ser el más alegre de todos, siempre con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro y Karamatsu era el más tranquilo de todos, siempre preocupándose por sus demás hermanos. Pero lo que debía ser el mejor día de su vida, término siendo un fracaso, eso era lo que pensaba el pequeño Osomatsu, ya que su broma de despedida seria pegar el trasero de todos los profesores a sus respectivas sillas. Llevaban más de dos semanas planeando la mega broma y habían decidido que la graduación seria el día indicado, ya que la sala de profesores estaría vacía por un buen rato lo que les permitiría realizar su plan maestro, pero su compañero de bromas Choromatsu, se arrepintió al último momento alegando que ya era suficientes de bromas, que debían madurar y que no siempre podían seguir haciendo bromas. Osomatsu estaba dispuesto a hacer la broma con él o sin él, pero talvez no alcanzaría a colocar pegamento en todas las sillas y todo habría sido una pérdida de tiempo, de todas manera lo haría. Así que espero a que salieran todos los profesores del aula, tenían que preparar muchas cosas, hoy era la graduación y nada podía salir mal, una vez abandonado el último de los maestros, entro sigilosamente y puso en marcha su plan, pero cuando estaba de lo más entretenido; pudo escuchar como la puerta era abierta._

 _Pensó que era el fin, que lo habían descubierto, más a quien entro era un gran alivio para él. - ¿Eh?, Aniki, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?, se supone que debemos estar en los salones preparándonos para la graduación **—** decía sin más Karamatsu_

 _. **–** Mira quien habla, ¿qué se supone que haces acá… eh?—respondía un tanto nervioso Oso, recuperándose aun del susto que le había dado su hermano, pudo observar cómo es que se acercaba para ver lo que estaba haciendo, ignorando su pregunta anterior. - ¡estas echando pegamento en las sillas de los profesores!…. ¡Genial! ¿Quieres que te ayude?…. bu-bueno si es que quieres **—** se podia notar a Karamatsu algo nervioso, ya que nunca lo integraban mucho a las bromas por ser el más tranquilo y nervioso de todos, ya que se preocupaba mucho por las consecuencias que tendría dicha broma y el castigo que le podían imponer a sus hermanos._

 _**-** ¿Enserio? Pues claro **—** respondía entusiasmado Osomatsu… talvez el día no iba a ser un fracaso totalmente._

 _Entre ambos hermanos terminaron mucho antes de lo que tenía planeado el mayor, estaban orgullosos de su logro y cuando estaban dispuesto a irse, escucharon pasos afuera del aula, asustados empezaron entrar en pánico, más que nada Karamatsu, Osomatsu dijo que debían aprovechar su tamaño así que se escondieron en unos de los casilleros de los maestro, esperando a que su no-invitado se marchara, más al parecer no contaban con mucha suerte, ya que el maestro, una vez dentro del aula se iba acercando a los casilleros. Osomatsu pudo entonces reconocer quien era el "arruina planes", nada más y nada menos que Akira-sensei, el maestro odiado de Osomatsu… el odio entre ambos era mutuo, cualquier cosa que ocurriese en la escuela, por minúscula que fuera era culpa de Osomatsu, por ende, este era el blanco de la mayoría de las bromas del mayor. Pero ahora, si los atrapaba seria el fin de Osomatsu, según él, y con eso empezó a darle un pequeño ataque de pánico._

 ** _—_** _No… porque ahora… será mi fin, mamá me castigara hasta que cumpla los treinta **-** decía entrecortado el mayor de los ninis, todo producto del pánico de ser descubiertos. _

**_—_** _oye… aniki… baja la voz o nos oirá… ¡rayos!, ya puso su vista hacia aquí, que bajes la voz **—** decía Karamatsu, pero nada, Osomatsu no se quedaba tranquilo, pudo observar como el sensei se dirigía en dirección a ellos, por los pequeños sonidos que emitía su hermano, así que no tuvo más opción que aplicar el hechizo que le habían enseñado las niñas del salón de al lado. Así que solo se acercó un poco más a Osomatsu, y sin más sello sus labios juntos con los suyos. _

_Osomatsu no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tanto así que abrió los ojos como dos platos, en el momento que sintió que poseían su boca se quedó más quieto que una momia, no podía creer que uno de sus hermanos lo estaba besando, pero lo que más le sorprendía es que no le molestaba en absoluto, más bien lo estaba disfrutando._

 _Fin del flashback_

 ** _-_** _quien creería que ese simple beso…. Sería el causante de mi tormento…. Así que… dime Kara, ¿te harás responsable?—_ dijo observando el rostro durmiente de su hermano.

* * *

N/A: Aclaro que el tema del hechizo es lo mismo que en Junjou Romantica, perteneciente a Shingiku Nakamura, cuando Usami le dio el beso a Hiroki cuando eran unos nenes :v.

Y Mask Jack Palacios agradezco los consejos, tratare de implementarlos en los próximos capítulos, ya que soy nueva en esto de escribir historias :)


	3. Chapter 2

No supo cuántas horas transcurrieron pero ya era de noche, ni cuando habían llegado sus hermanos a la casa, durante todo ese tiempo se dedicó a contemplar el rostro de Karamatsu, el cual se transformó en ser su pasatiempo más grande, incluso más que ir a jugar al pachinko, mas no pudo seguir con su alegría una vez que le segundo comenzaba a despertarse por la bulla emitida por sus hermanos

Una vez despertado Karamatsu, comenzaron a cenar, todo iba bien hasta que escuchan sonar el teléfono de la residencia, mas fue el quinto de ellos que corrió como loco para poder contestar. - _¡Hai… residencia Matsuno…. Ah hola mamá. ¿Cómo están papá y tu allá en Tokio?, linda cuidad ¿no?... ¿Eh, en serio?... ¡genial! Se los contare a los demuscle…. Okey nos vemos…-._

Decía mientras cortaba la llamada y rápidamente se dirigió al comedor para hablarle de la noticia que se había enterado hace poco. **_–_** _chicos… chicos… mami llamo y dijo que nos quiere a todos allá en Tokio, ¡muscle muscle, hustle hustle! Nos vamos de viaje…-_ finalizo Jyushimatsu para comenzar a dar saltos de la emoción del viaje que tendrían. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de los demás, lo sabían… sabían el motivo de aquel viaje, Kayama-san ya estaba en las ultimas y quería despedirse de ellos, desde hace mucho dejaron de llamarla tía abuela, en primera porque a ella no le gustaba, decía que la hacía sentir más vieja de lo que era y en segunda porque siempre existió esa confianza como para llamarla por su apellido.

Una vez terminada la cena, Karamatsu se ofreció en lavar los trastes mientras ellos preparaban sus cosas para el viaje, los demás hicieron caso a su consejo, mas Osomatsu se ofreció a ayudarlo cosa que extraño a Kara, ya que siempre era de estar flojeando y esas cosas. No le dio más importancia y acepto su ayuda, aprovechando que ambos estaban solos aprovecharía de aclarar un asunto que le inquietaba desde hace unos días.

 ** _–_** _Mmm… Oso ¿te ocurre algo?—_ lanzo su pregunta sin titubeo alguno, desde hace días había notado que el mayor poseía un mirada algo nostálgica, a pesar de que siempre sonreía para los demás, él podía diferenciar fácilmente el tipo de sonrisa que daba, durante tiempo que pasaron juntos en la secundaria y parte de la preparatoria aprendió a identificar cada una de las expresiones de su hermano mayor.

Mas esa pregunta descoloco un poco al de rojo, si bien sabía que algo le estaba pasando, ni el mismo supo que era… por más que pensara en algo que le haya ocasionado este repentino cambio de humor, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, disimular.

 ** _—_** _pero que estás diciendo Karamatsu… tu hermano mayor está bien…nunca he estado mejor…. Creo que el resfrió te está haciendo ver cosas. **—**_ dice con la intención de dejar esta conversación hasta acá o que por lo menos cambiar de tema. El otro solo dejo escapar un suspiro resignándose a que su hermano no le contaría lo que le estaba pasando, así una vez terminada su labor se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas para el viaje, dedicándole un buenas noches al mayor de ellos, Osomatsu solo se quedó en su lugar, pudo sentir algo de fastidio en las palabras de Karamatsu, pero que le podía decir… ni el mismo sabía lo que le pasaba, más bien intuía el causante de su personalidad, hace poco sentía un mal presentimiento, no es fuera algo habitual, pero tenerlo presente a cada rato le, incomodaba un poco, más prefirió quedarse con la duda y fingir que nada pasa realmente.

Dejando el tema de lado se dispuso a arreglar sus cosas para el viaje que emprenderían mañana en la mañana. Una vez finalizado los arreglos se dispusieron ir a dormir, pero Karamatsu dijo que dormiría en otra habitación solo para prevenir, no quería enfermar a sus hermanos, pero a la vez quería alejarse un poco de Osomatsu, no quería verlo, por alguna razón sus palabras lo lastimaron bastante, es que acaso ya no se tenían esa confianza que los caracterizo durante su adolescencia… acaso…- _¿es que ya no te inspiro confianza aniki?-._

La mañana llego sin otro inconveniente, una vez revisado por última vez los detalles finales, Choromatsu les indico, que el viaje lo harían en tren y que tomaría dos días en llegar a la cuidad de Tokio, pero que no se preocuparan, ya que el tren en que viajarían poseía una especie de cómodas para que los pasajeros pudieran descansar durante el viaje. Sin nada que decir les entrego sus boletos a cada uno.

 ** _-_** _eh… ¿vamos a estar en pareja en cada recamara?… mmm no era lo que esperaba pero será…. Ah ver… Jyushim…-_ más Totty no pudo terminar con su oración ya que el quinto comenzó a gritar ** _.-_** _¡yo quiero ir con Choromatsu-nissan, con Choromatsu-nissan… dijiste que me enseñarías el truco de la moneda así que vamos!, ¡hustle hustle **!—**_ mientras arrastraba al tercero sin tomar en cuenta su opinión.

 ** _–_** _No queda de otra Todomatsu… nos toca juntos, así que mueve el trasero_.- decía el cuarto a lo que sorprendió al más pequeño de los seis.- ** _-_** _¡¿Eh… porque yo… no tienes a alguien más?!—_ o es no quisiese a su hermano pero eso significaba que estaría aburrido todo el camino y no quería eso. **_—_** _No… y no pienso en aguantar al doloroso de Karamatsu o los ronquidos de Osomatsu-nissan, así que, ¡MUEVE EL CULO!-_ responde algo fastidiado por estar dando explicaciones, cosa que odiaba. **_–_** _Ah… okey okey, te sigo **—**_ finalizo con un tono de resignación, discutir con el cuarto de tus hermanos era una pérdida de tiempo.

Los mayores solo pudieron observar como sus hermanos los dejaban solos, obligando a ambos viajar juntos, por alguna razón desde la mañana existía una tensión entre los dos. Más ninguno quiso hablar así que optaron por ir a sus lugares antes de que el tren partiera. Una vez dentro del camarote cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo. Sin dirigirle la palabra al otro hasta que ya llego la noche, pero aun así seguían en lo suyo, ni siquiera se habían fijado en la hora, fue que en ese entonces Karamatsu se percató que ya era bastante tarde, talvez los demás ya estaban durmiendo, se levantó de su asiento para ir a asegurar que así fuera, y para saber en qué lugar del tren se encontraban los demás. Pudo notar como ya todos los pasajeros del tren estaban dormidos, al parecer Osomatsu y él eran los únicos despiertos, pero por más ruido que hubieran hecho no molestaría a nadie, ya que su camarote era el que estaba más alejado de todos. Soltando un suspiro se encamino a regresas a su cómoda, y pudo ver como Osomatsu seguía viendo su revista, a pesar de que la comenzó a leer desde que se subieron, tratando de romper un poco el ambiente se dirigió donde Oso.

 ** _–_** _Oeh, será mejor que durmamos, ya todos lo están haciendo—,_ pero el otro lo ignoro por completo, acabando con poca paciencia que tenia se acercó donde el mayor para poder encararlo. **_-_** _¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! Por alguna razón no me diriges la palabra en todo el viaje, no en todo el puto día además de hacer como si no existiera, no te entiendo ¿tienes algún problema conmigo **?**_ —decía ya enojado Kara - _si es así dímelo de inmediato y vemos como lo solucionamos… no me gusta estar así contigo… aniki…-_ dijo algo triste por la actitud que había tomado su hermano mayor con él, mas no tuvo respuesta ya que Osomatsu solo lo miro para después voltearse y seguir con su lectura, así que se resignó… a lo mejor estaría de mejor humor mañana.

Karamatsu se estaba preparando para dormir, más no pudo continuar al escuchar pequeños sollozos que provenían del mayor, acercándose pudo escuchar un ligero " _lo siento"_ , mas no lo pensó dos veces y se recostó junto con el mayor, abrazándolo de una forma protectora, ya que así lo sentía… era el más consciente de que sus hermanos podían cuidarse solos, pero aun así haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para protegerlos, aunque lo ignorasen y tratasen de doloroso, no le importaba… con tal de ver sonrisas en sus caras él era feliz. Pero sabía que el de rojo era frágil, quizás el más frágil de todos… aparentando una actitud despreocupada en frente de los demás, lograba engañarlos, más a él no, ya lo sabía… sabia distinguir las expresiones de su hermano, desde que empezaron la secundaria comenzó a tomarle más atención, e incluso mucho más que sus otros hermanos… pensaba que era por lo gran parte del tiempo pasaban juntos, así que no le dio mayor importancia, fue solo en el momento en que un día cualquiera se dirigía al salón para la siguiente hora, pero no pudo abrir la puerta ya que adentro del salón se encontraba su hermano mayor, junto con otra chica del mismo salón… por más raro que pareciese decidió quedarse detrás de la puerta a espiarlos… la razón… ni el mismo lo sabía… pero tenía que hacerlo, pero solo basto una oración para que lo sacaran de sus pensamientos.

 ** _-_** _¡Me gustas!... por favor sal conmigo…Osomatsu-kun-_.

Tan solo dichas palabras hicieron que le hirviera la sangre… pero… ¿Por qué?…. _"Rabia"_ … no, no podía ser eso, debía estar feliz que a su hermano se le declararan… _"Envidia"_ … debía reconocer que la chica era bonita, mas no era su estilo…entonces ¿qué era?… ¡¿Qué demonios era ese sentimiento?!... Se dispuso irse del lugar, sin escuchar la respuesta de Osomatsu, ya que tenía miedo de la respuesta que daría, miedo a que le arrebataran a su hermano… **_-_** _¿Eh?... ya veo **—**_ así que era eso… _"Celos"_ … fue como que te callera un balde de agua fría, tenía celos de que la chica le arrebata la atención de su hermano… No, tenía miedo a que Osomatsu se olvidara de él por estar con su "novia", aunque pudo reconocer el sentimiento que tenía por su hermano, no era un tonto, sabia de estas cosas… así que fue fácil reconocer que sentía una atracción por su aniki, un cariño que iba más allá del amor fraternal… y se odiaba… se odiaba por tener estos sentimientos hacia su hermano, eran sucio… por dios era su hermano… sangre de su sangre… era sextillizos… ¿qué hacía a Osomatsu especial en comparación a los otros?...tenían la misma cara... ¡POR DIOS… LA MISMA CARA! Pero a pesar de todo no lo podía evitar, así tomó la decisión de ocultar estos sentimientos, ocultar estos enfermizos sentimientos por más daño que le hiciese, no arruinaría su relación de hermanos con Osomatsu… no ahora… no que comenzaban a tener una cercanía y confianza absoluta. Por más que sufriera, por más daño que todo esto le ocasionaba, lo haría… total si Osomatsu era feliz, él también lo era… aunque doliera.

 ** _-_** _Sabes… creo que soy un masoquista **—**_ dejo salir mientras contemplaba el rostro campante y durmiente de su aniki, mientras de a poco se quedaba dormido.


	4. Chapter 3

Los primeros rayos de luz ya se estaban colando por la ventana, indicando que ya era un nuevo día, y que solo falta otro más para llegar a su destino, más no pudo hacer mucho movimiento ya que sentía como algo fuerte se aferraba a él. Medio dormido trato de girar la cabeza para ver que era. Grata fue su sorpresa al ver la cara de Karamatsu muy cerca de la suya, pensó que podría ser uno de los tantos sueños que tenía últimamente, entonces se acercó lo suficiente como para darle un pequeño beso en los labios **_–_** _despierta dormilón, mira que ya amaneció **—**_ decía sin vergüenza alguna y como el otro no se movía decidió darse la vuelta, mas no pudo seguir por un dolor de espalda que comenzaba a molestarle… esperen, esperen…. Se supone que en los sueños uno no siente dolor… entonces ¿porque el dolor de espalda?, sacando conclusiones sin más se levantó como loco, lo que causo que Karamatsu cayera en el piso.

 ** _—_** _pero que mierd… ¡auch!.. Mi espalda… si te querías levantar podría haberme despertado primero para moverme, no era necesario tirarme al suelo brother…-_ se quejaba desde el suelo, mientras se sobaba su parte trasera.

- ** _-_** _¡no me mires así, que todo fue culpa tuya! Y en primer lugar ¿qué hacías durmiendo conmigo?, por si no te has fijado estas "camas" son muy pequeñas, apenas entra una persona… con razón mi espalda me está matando **-**_ le respondía un Osomatsu rojo de la vergüenza, en parte agradecía que el otro durmiera como tronco, pero aun así no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había hecho hace escasos segundos atrás. Más Karamatsu se excusaba diciendo que tenía frío.

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo de quien tenía la culpa acá, no se fijaron que un supervisor del tren se acercó a ellos **_–_** _¿saben?... aún es muy temprano, agradecería que bajaran un poco su volumen para que no molestaran a los demás pasajeros **—**_ termino por decir algo serio, notando como ambos hermanos asentían y se disculpaban **_–_** _si no fueran hermanos, se asemejan a una de esas parejas de casados que discuten por todos jajaja… nos vemos y controlen su volumen **—**_ dijo para posterior desaparecer del lugar. Tanto Osomatsu y Karamatsu quedaron con cara de WTF?!... mas prefirieron no hablar del asunto.

 ** _–_** _bien, entonces… me vas a decir por qué has estado tan raro estos días **—**_ lanzo el segundo sin reparo alguno, Oso sabía que tarde o temprano volverían a tener esta platica… así que prefirió contarle la verdad… modificándola un poco.

- _Lo que pasa… es que… es que m-e gus-gusta alguien_ —soltó el primero _– aun no me confieso por medio a que se burle de mí y pierda su amistad **-.**_ Esas palabras por muy simples que sonasen, para Kara eran como cuchillas que se clavaban en su corazón, se había prometido ocultar sus sentimientos, pero solo lograba enamorarse más… así que con una de sus mejores sonrisas fingidas le mostro todo su apoyo a Oso, alegando que no debía de tener miedo, que él no era así, que una vez terminado el asunto de Kayama le ayudaría a confesar esos sentimientos a su persona especial… que pase lo que pase el estaría ahí brindándole todo su apoyo… _"ah en verdad que soy masoquista"._

Por el resto del viaje los sextillizos se juntaron donde Jyushimatsu y Choro para platicar de cosas triviales, más las horas pasaron volando llegando ya la noche, así que se dispusieron irse a sus respectivas recamaras, la tensión entre Oso y Kara ya no existía, y el resto del viaje fue agradable. Llegando la mañana del día siguiente en donde sus padres los esperaban en la estación, mas sus caras no representaban el mejor de los ánimos, Choro fue el que se atrevió a preguntar del porque las caras largas, grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que Kayama había fallecido en la madrugada del día de ayer, así que debían dirigirse a su funeral.

Durante todo el día nadie dijo una palabra, ninguno derramo lagrima alguna, ya que se habían prometido no llorar en los funerales, porque no dejaban descansar en paz al difunto y como cualquier otro día ya estaba por acabarse, llegando a la casa de Kayama, que ahora le pertenecía a los ninis, no era como las típicas casa de Japón, Kayama se distinguía por tener un gusto a la cultura occidental, así que la mayoría de sus bienes tenían dicho estilo.

 ** _-_** _okey chicos, sé que no es el mejor momento pero… tengo que explicarle sobre la condición que dejo Kayama-san **—**_ decía el padre de familia para romper ese silencio incomodo que se había formado… todos le quedaron viendo, dándole a entender que podía continuar **_–_** _como sabrán, todos los bienes de Kayama ahora son de su propiedad, ustedes deciden qué hacer con ellos, pero la familia de ella no estaba de acuerdo a esto así que la obligaron a pusiera una condición… más acepto por consejo de su abogado… dos de ustedes deberán vivir en la cuidad de Tokio por tres meses **—**_ finalizo para poder ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de sus hijos.

 ** _-_** _Pero… porque pondría una condición tan estúpida **—**_ decía el cuarto hijo, afirmando lo que los demás pensaban. **_–_** _como lo vamos a saber, el punto es que se decidan quienes serán los que se quedaran para cumplir con la condición… por favor cúmplanla, saben eso no es nada comparado con los beneficios que tendrán **—**_ agrega la madre, esperando a que sus ninis se decidan. Después de una ardua y larga "discusión", proponiendo los pros y los contras de la situación, y por discusión nos referimos al juego de piedra, papel o tijera, que los elegidos fueron Osomatsu y Karamatsu.

 ** _-_** _¡AHH!, no es justo… exijo la revancha, aquí no hay pachinko, como se supone que me voy a divertir **—**_ se quejaba el de sudadera roja, si bien la cuidad no poseía un salón de pachinko, tenía un casino muy lujoso, pero nada en este mundo le contarían a Osomatsu sobre el establecimiento, podría llegar a ser la perdición de él.

 ** _–_** _Lo siento Osomatsu-nissan, pero es tu deber como el mayor de todos sacrificarte para que tus hermanos menores tengan un mejor futuro_ —decía Totty más que satisfecho por el resultado, **_-_** _además las cartas han hablado, así que cumple con tu destino **—**_ agrego con un tono amenazante.

 ** _-_** _¡¿pero qué cartas me hablas?, si estábamos jugando piedra, papel o tijera! No es justo, no es justo, no es justo **—**_ comenzaba a hacer un berrinche, mas todo fue en vano ya que después de tratar por cerca de dos horas no hubo caso, resignándose a aceptar su destino. No le molestaba estar tres meses alejados de su familia, podría corroborar que tan bueno sería en caso de querer independizarse… el problema radicaba en su compañero, tendrían que vivir tres meses juntos, sin la compañía de los demás…. De por sí ya era incómodo, no todos los días te dicen que vas a vivir en una ciudad que no conoces y como agregado especial, te digan que vivirás con la persona de la cual estás enamorado. Pareciera que el destino te estaba jugando una mala broma… cosa que al final pudo corroborar al enterarse que compartirían cama, ya que la casa solo poseía una habitación… sep el destino le estaba jugando una mala broma.

Para Karamatsu fue una sorpresa, el que te digan que vas a vivir con la persona a la cual le dedicas tus canciones sí que sorprendería a cualquiera. Tuvo que dejar de lado esos pensamientos, al enterarse que solo había una habitación, por ende, una cama…. Tenían que compartir cama, no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado si al final de cuentas compartía la cama con sus hermanos, el problema radicaba en que el único que estaba ahora era Osomatsu, y conociendo como dormía llegaría a ver algunos roces.

– Emm… aniki sabes c-creo que dormiré esta noche en el sofá—trataba de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pudo ver como Osomatsu estaba más nervioso que de costumbre, cosa que prefirió ignorar. La familia restante prefirió devolverse esa misma tarde a su cuidad despidiéndose de los hermanos, más el segundo se dispuso a explorar la casa, debía reconocer que era bastante grande, se sentía muy acogedora, daba un aire muy familiar y protector… definitivamente quería una casa así cuando se casara, y sin darse cuenta Osomatsu paso por su mente, cosa que hizo que se quedara congelado… en qué diablos pensaba…. ¿Casarse?… ¿Osomatsu?, definitivamente estaba mal, así que decidió salir a caminar para poder despejar su mente y tratar de suprimir esos deseos.

Osomatsu observo como Kara se preparaba para salir, talvez iría a conocer la cuidad, pensó que sería un buen momento para aclarar sus pensamientos y decidir qué debería hacer para dejar de sentir este sentimiento.

Cada uno se encontraba en lo suyo, más no se percataron de la sombra cerca de la casa… **_-_** _Creo que es hora de comenzar el show **-.**_


	5. Chapter 3,5

Una vez afuera se decidió que era hora de ir a conocer la cuidad, si iban a estar tres meses viviendo ahí, por lo menos deberían saber la ubicación de las tiendas y supermercados y sobretodo del casino, para tratar por todos los medios que Osomatsu lo viera.

Pasaron las horas y no se percató que ya era muy tarde, de seguro serian cerca de las 7 pm, debía volver rápido y preparar la cena sino Osomatsu se moriría de hambre, literalmente… pero por más que mirara a su alrededor se dio cuenta de un pequeño percance… estaba completamente perdido

– _okey Kara calm down… calm dow… haber, estoy en el centro y si mal no recuerdo la casa queda por esa dirección—_ decía mientras apuntaba hacia la zona sur de la cuidad _-basta con tomar un taxi y todo saldrá bien_ —era una forma de a sí mismo para tranquilizarse, más de algún transeúnte le miro raro al estar hablando solo, pero no le importo. Ya con una decisión se dispuso a buscar un taxi, pero pareciera que hoy no era su día…. Todos se encontraban ocupados… eso hizo que suspirara con resignación, definitivamente hoy no era su día.

Su única opción era caminar, no le agradaba la idea, ya que estuvo todo el día caminando pero no le quedaba de otra, talvez por el camino encontraría un taxi. Pudo notar que las calles eran más tranquilas de noche en comparación al día, como si a la llegada de la noche la gente se olvidara de que existían dichas calles, un sentimiento familiar se le vino a la mente, recordó cuando en ocasiones era ignorado u olvidado por sus hermanos. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocar con una chica, provocando que esta cayera al suelo.

- _I'm so sorry my lady_ —decía el de azul mientras que al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

– _descuida… fue mi culpa por no estar pendiente del camino_ —se excusaba la chica. Por alguna razón el rostro de ella se le hacía tan familiar al segundo. Pero no fue hasta que la chica levanto su mirada que pudo reconocerla – _S-Sakura…-._

- _Eh... no puede ser, K-Kara-kun_ —decía la chica mientras de poco una gran sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de Karamatsu, _\- me da gusto verte otra vez Karamatsu-kun… pero nada más mírate, el tiempo te ha tratado muy bien… te has vuelto mucho más guapo_ — decía mientras comenzaba a revisar al segundo de pies a cabeza, más la última frase hizo que los colores se le subieran a su cabeza, la verdad es que no quería decir eso último… considerando que en preparatoria estuvo enamorada de este. – _etto… n-no es nunca fueras g-guapo… la verdad es que yo…. Ehh… y ¿qué haces en Tokio?—_ dijo tratando de cambiar el tema, la mirada que le dedicaba Karamatsu la ponía un tanto nerviosa.

\- _ah lo que pasa es que tengo que vivir en la ciudad por tres meses junto con mi hermano mayor… ehh la historia es algo larga, qué te parece si vamos a un bar y te lo cuento… y de paso me cuentas de tu vida ¡my sweet Karamatsu Girl!—_ finalizaba mientras le dedicaba una de sus tantas poses. La chica solo pudo asentir mientras trataba de contener la risa, al parecer Karamatsu seguía siendo el mismo, no había cambiado nada desde la preparatoria, cosa que le agradaba.

Ahora sí que lo había jodido, en cuanto se encontró a su antigua co-estrella de teatro y primera Karamatsu girl, se olvidó completamente de la hora y también de Osomatsu, de seguro ya estaba durmiendo y que mañana en la mañana se desquitaría con él por dejarlo sin cenar. Pero aun así, no podia negar que fue divertido, se había enterado de tantas cosas de ella y ella de él, le agradaba haber reencontrado a su mejor amiga, habían perdido contacto por diferentes razones, pero ahora estaba feliz…aunque no podia olvidar la promesa que le hizo esta noche.

Por un lado tenía la excusa perfecta para estar alejado de Osomatsu, más no le agradaba dejarlo todo el día solo en una casa tan grande…pero se había comprometido en buscar a la hermana menor de Sakura, y como todo un caballero, debía cumplir con sus promesa.

Cuando Sakura le había comentado sobre el problema de su hermana menor Yuri un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, - _"El Barrio Rosa" eh-,_ suspiró… él no sabría qué hacer en caso de que alguno de sus hermanos estuviese involucrado en ese mundo. Simplemente no sabría qué hacer.

Aún tenían que arreglar algunas cosas, Sakura por su parte debía finalizar el papeleo de su mudanza y trabajo, así que decidieron que en dos semana más comenzarían la búsqueda, era el tiempo suficiente para que ella arreglara todo. En cambio Karamatsu decidió que por las próximas dos semanas trataría de llevar una buena relación de hermanos… solo pedía que Osomatsu no se percatara de sus ausencia.

* * *

 **N/A: creo que es necesario este pequeño paréntesis para que se entienda un poco el próximo capitulo :3**


	6. Chapter 4

Durante el transcurso de las dos primeras semanas, la convivencia entre los dos mayores fue de lo más normal, de vez en cuando recibían llamadas de sus padres y hermanos preguntándoles como le iban en la convivencia, si es que ya no se habían matado entre ellos, entre otras cosas.

Pero para comienzos de la tercera semana, hubieron cambios muy radicales por partes de ambos, Karamatsu se encontraba todo el día afuera, salía desde la mañana muy temprano y no regresaba hasta altas horas de la noche. Eso si no sin antes dejarle la comida del día lista a hermano mayor, ya que si no se moriría de hambre.

Por su parte, Osomatsu se volvió un poco más reservado, estos sentimientos ya lo estaban cabreando, cada vez que cerraban sus ojos o se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos el de mirada azulina aparecía en su mente y por eso se decidió que debía darle una solución lo más rápido posible, aunque eso significara perder la relación de hermanos entre ellos… sep, se le confesaría a Karamatsu.

Mas al de mirada rojiza no le causaba mucha gracia estar todo el día prácticamente solo, de por si la casa era bastante grande y al estar solo se sentía mucho más. Harto de la situación se decidió preguntarle a Kara directamente, ¿qué era lo que ocurría?, ¿porque se desaparecía todo el puto día?, sin más se dirigió a la Cocina, donde Karamatsu estaba preparando la cena de mañana… más se quedó a medio camino al escuchar a su hermano hablar por teléfono.

 ** _–_** _si… ¡¿en el mismo lugar de siempre?! Okey nos vemos allá… tranquila prometo seré gentil esta vez-…_ okey, eso lo descolo por un momento, " _¿ a qué lugar se refiere?, ¿con quién se iba a juntar?... ¿ser más gentil?... ¡¿MAS GENTIL EN QUE DEMONIOS?!"_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar como Kara salía de la cocina. **_—_** _¿eh, brother qué ha….?—_ más no pudo seguir con su pregunta, al ver como el otro salía corriendo como si estuviera en una carrera. Prefirió no darle importancia al asunto, ya iba de salida y tenía asuntos por resolver.

Al percatarse de que el segundo se preparaba para salir nuevamente, una idea descabellado surco por su cabeza… seguirlo. Más que curiosidad, quería saber con quién se juntaría, el no podía estar viendo a alguien, o sí… no eso era imposible, era Karamatsu de quien estaba hablando, nadie podia enamorarse de esa actitud narcisista que tenía el segundo… bueno a excepción de él, pero era diferente, él era una caso especial…. Además Osomatsu fue quien lo vio primero, y si el segundo quería ver salir con alguien, debía hacerse responsable de sus sentimientos primero.

Durante todo el día el primero siguió al segundo, a una distancia prudente eso sí, más no pudo notar nada fuera de lo normal, prácticamente Karamatsu estuvo el día visitado tiendas de moda para hombres y de música… nada fuera de lo normal.

Hasta que ya cayendo la noche pudo notar como se dirigía a una zona alejada de la cuidad, más cuando llego pudo reconocer fácilmente el lugar, no es que fuera la primera vez que estuviera en esas zonas, fue hace tiempo, cuando iba en preparatoria acompañaba a sus compañeros con el objetivo de obtener algo de dinero fácil además de disfrutar de una buena noche de sexo, lo cual el nunca llego a hacer prefería irse del lugar, por alguna razón sentía que estaba traicionando a Kara.

Pero ahora la situación era diferente, el que estaba siendo traicionado era el, pero como… si nunca se atrevió a revelar sus sentimientos, nunca hablo con la verdad, como puede ser alguien traicionado si el "traidor" no tiene idea de cómo te sientes… entonces… ¿por qué dolía tanto?... por que surcaban en su mente sentimientos de abandono y olvido…. Ira.

No pudo seguir con sus con ellos al percatarse que una cierta mujerzuela se acercaba a Kara, el sentimiento de ira se hacía cada vez más fuerte, quería ir y reclamar lo que era suyo, decirle a esa tipa que no lo tocara con sus sucias manos, un ser tan puro como Kara no se merecía alguien como ella… ni como él.

No pudo seguir con su dilema interno cuando se percató que unos sujetos se le acercaban. Podía ver claramente en sus caras que sus intenciones no eran más que tener una noche de diversión, y para rematar pensaban que él era uno de "esos", que más le podría brindar esta noche.

 ** _–_** _Oye chico… ¿no te gustaría divertir un poco?, la pasaremos genial **—**_ decía uno de los tipos mostrándole un fajo de dinero… a pesar de sentir solamente asco de ellos, se limitó a sonreír, ni que fuera una puta o algo parecido, solo quería irse del lugar.

De reojo pudo observar como Karamatsu se iba alejando del lugar junto con la tipa… la odiaba, odiaba a la tipa esa por estar arrebatándole a su hermano… odiaba a Kara por irse con tipas como esa, lo odiaba por haber despertados sentimientos sucios en él, lo odiaba porque sabía que nunca seria correspondido, el amor de Kara sentía por él solo es un cariño de hermano.

Tenía que olvidarlo, debía enterrar estos sentimientos, ya que tarde o temprano terminarían por volverlo loco. Así que se preguntó " _porque no empezar ahora"_ , haría lo que fuera con tal de borrar estos sentimientos que la sociedad considera tabú… y que mejor manera de hacerlo que de una noche de sexo, con unos tipos que ni siquiera conoces y que por demás te ofrecen dinero. ¿Cómo rechazar esa oferta?... Enterraras ese sentimiento llamado "amor" y te llevaras algo de dinero extra.

Osomatsu ya no estaba pensando con claridad, la desesperación de querer olvidar le nublaba el juicio, si Kara podía irse con una puta… él podría convertirse en uno.

El de rojo solo se limitó a mover su cara de manera afirmativa, indicándole que esta noche seria de ellos, los sujetos, más que complacidos por haber agarrado una buena presa se miraban entre sí de manera lasciva… oh si, la pasarían bien esta noche, más cuando uno de ellos se acercó a Oso para poder robarle un pequeño beso, vieron como este salía volando por medio de un golpe, alejándolo de su presa.

No pudieron hacer nada, ya que alguien había tomado la muñeca de su "puta", y salió corriendo a más no poder hasta perderlos de vista. **_-_** _\- ¡Maldición!, por la mierda sí que golpea fuerte—decía_ mientras escupía un poco de sangre, incorporándose un poco del golpe le decía al otro sujeto - ** _-_** _Ahh maldición, dile al jefe que alguien se lo llevo primero… pero que no fallaremos la próxima vez-._

* * *

Osomatsu aún no salía de su asombro, corriendo por las calles de Tokio como si alguien los estuviera persiguiendo se encontraban Karamatsu y él, ni siquiera pudo articular palabra alguna, ya que la única respuesta que recibía era un simple _\- ¡CALLATE!-,_ no pararon hasta llegar a la torre de Tokio, un lugar muy bonito para ir a turistear si se lo preguntaban, más Karamatsu le siguió arrastrando hasta llegar a lo más alto de la torre, donde por fin obtuvo la liberación de su muñeca, y de inmediato comenzó a sobársela, acaso no conocía el significado de "suavidad".

 ** _-_** _¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAS ESTABAS A PUNTO DE HACER?! SABES QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI NO TE HUBIERA SACADO DE AHÍ… ESOS TIPOS TE PODIAN HABER VIOLADO O ALGO PEOR…. ¡¿EN QUE MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO OSOMATSU?!—_ gritaba un muy enojado Karamatsu mientras lo zarandeaba de los hombros, ya sabía que su hermano lo estaba siguiendo, él no era de pasar desapercibido, fue por esa razón que se dedicó a visitar tiendas de moda durante todo el día, llegando la noche y creyendo que su aniki ya se había aburrido de jugar a los espías, llego al punto de encuentro donde ya lo estaban esperando pero antes de irse con su "amiga" sintió una presencia muy familiar, más miro hacia atrás y pudo notar como Osomatsu era rodeado por unos tipos, y que más encima uno estaba a punto de besarlo… ¡A PUNTO DE BESARLO!, joder eso sí que lo había emputecido.

Más no tuvo respuesta alguna de parte del mayor, el solo se limitaba a mirar el suelo, cosa que lo enojo aún más. - _¡CONTESTA! -._ Pero nada, no hubo respuesta alguna por parte del mayor.

Osomatsu estaba sin palabras, que le podía decir, que podía decir para que sonara lo suficientemente convincente.… **_"_** _sabes iba a tener sexo con unos completos desconocidos, con el fin de poder olvidar… porque adivina… estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, pero no puede ser porque es sucio e inmoral"_. Pero solo opto por el silencio, no lo podía ver a la cara, sabía que estaba enojado… pero a quién le importaba, él también estaba enojado, con qué derecho iba y le montaba una escena, si se supone que él estaba con la tipa esa.

Nuevamente el sentimiento de ira fluyo por su cuerpo **_-_** _¡CALLATE! No eres quien para decirme que puedo o no hacer con mi vida… ¿Por qué no vas con la esa mujerzuela esa y dejas de fastidiarme, quieres? -,_ decía ya fuera de sí, estaba enojado que ni siquiera le importo que supiera que lo estaba siguiendo.

 ** _-_** _¿qué, no lo sabias?, pensaste que me quedaría en casa como si nada… se de tus saliditas hermanito y como buen hermano mayor que soy me preocupe por ti y te seguí… pero solo fue para darme cuenta de la clase de persona que eres…. Acaso están tan desesperado de dejar de ser virgen, que tuviste que contratar a una puta para que te la dejaras follar….qué ejemplo le estarás a los demás…. ¡ERES UN PUTO VIRGEN!….—_ decía con la respiración agitada, se había desahogado… no eran las palabras que quería decir pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

El segundo solo le dedicaba una mirada seria, en todo el rato que Osomatsu hablaba no dijo ni una palabra, es más, recordó la palabra dicha por su hermano… _"¿puta?"_ , a que puta se estaba refiriendo… no fue hasta que recordó a su compañera que pudo enlazar los hilos… oh dios, aquí hubo un gran malentendido.

 ** _-_** _espera brother, no es lo que parece… la chica de hace rato no es más que…-_ más no pudo seguir ya que el primero comenzó a interrumpirlo **_-_** _¡cállate!, no te quiero escuchar…. Puedes revolcarte con quien se te pegue la gana, así que déjame a mi hacer lo mismo… ERES UN IDIOTA, IMBECIL, INUTIL KUSO…-_ más no pudo seguir reclamando al sentir como sellaban su boca, impidiendo cualquier otro insulto o reclamo. El beso fue algo brusco, más Osomatsu solo trataba de zafarse, él no sería segundo plato de nadie, ni menos de Karamatsu, así que mordiendo el labio del segundo logro su liberación, pudo notar como un poco de sangre salía del labio, pensó que talvez se había pasado un poco, pero eso le pasaba por besarlo, por hacer que casi le respondiera, por hacer que un nuevo dolor surgiera de su pecho, lo amaba… lo amaba tanto que dolía.

No podía seguir fingiendo que no le importaba, ya no quería seguir así, necesitaba sacar estos sentimientos… necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba decir la verdad ya o se volvería loco – _Estúpido, ¿porque haces esto?, es que acaso no te basta con humillarme de esa manera, sino que además haces que me enamore de ti para después destrozarme le corazón saliendo con una cualquiera… ¡MALDITO INSENSIBLE!... d-déjame en paz,…solo…v-vete **—**_ dejo salir casi en un susurro, dejando escapar esas lagrimas que hace momento atrás querían salir.

Al segundo se le partía el corazón ver a su hermano así, se había prometido nunca hacer llorar a sus hermanos y es lo primero que hace… decidido se acercó a su aniki, más este se alejaba por cada paso que daba, hasta que su espalda se topó con una de las barandas de seguridad, estaba acorralado, pero el segundo no desistió, cuando estuvo frente a frente con Oso, con ambas manos tomo el rostro del primero para que lo viera a la cara.

 ** _–_** _primero, la puta de la cual te referías es una vieja compañera del club de teatro de la preparatoria, si esta en esa zona es porque está buscando a su hermana para poder sacarla de ese mundo, y me había ofrecido en ayudar a buscarla, segundo, no voy a dejar que un hermano mío caiga en ese mundo, te conozco Oso y sabes que puedes aspirar a mas, y por último, talvez sea un puto virgen, más eso no justificaría que fuera a esas zonas a perderla, pero si un día llegase a perderla quisiera que fuera con la persona de la cual he estado enamorado todo este tiempo…. Y veo que esa persona siente lo mismo por mí **–**_ decía con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acercaba al mayor para poder besarlo, solo que esta vez, no era de forma brusca o tosca, sino llena de sentimientos, tratando de transmitirle todos esos sentimientos que tanto intentó eliminar, más nunca pudo ser así.

Osomatsu no salía del asombro, acaso Karamatsu siempre estuvo enamorado… ¿de él?, todo el asunto de la tipa esa fue realmente un malentendido… acaso estaba soñando, era correspondido, no podia procesar todo esto más lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar algunas lágrimas y corresponder ese beso, que al igual que Kara, este le transmitía todo los sentimientos que por años trato de retener.

Ya nada le importaba, solo eran ellos bajo la luz de la luna, en ese momento no existía nadie más, por un breve instante se olvidaron de la familia, del vínculo de hermanos, de los prejuicios de la sociedad a este tipo de relaciones…. Solamente eran ellos, nadie más.

* * *

 **:)**


	7. Chapter 5

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, más sus caras aún seguían muy cerca de la otra **_–_** _si lo que dices es cierto de la ti… digo tu amiga… porque le decías que serias más gentil—_ decía con un puchero, no es que confiara inmediatamente en él, solo quería resolver todo este asunto de una buena vez por todas.

 ** _–_** _AH… lo que pasa es que la otra noche nos encontramos con unos tipos que habían visto a Yuri, la hermana de Sakura, pero nos estaban pidiendo dinero por la información y uno se quiso pasar de listo y lo golpee jajajaja…, creo que le rompí la nariz junto con unas costillas **—**_ reía Kara, como si golpear a la gente fuera lo más normal del mundo.

En ese momento la mirada de Oso se dirigió a las manos de su hermano y pudo notar como estos tenían pequeños raspones en sus nudillos además de unos pequeños vendajes, posiblemente eran por la pequeña pelea que tuvo con los tipos de la historia… así que todo era verdad… genial se sentía una mierda por haber hecho todo ese show, avergonzado solo pudo agacharse y esconder su cara entre sus piernas, que más podía hacer, había desconfiado de Karamatsu… y para rematar él ya sabía de sus sentimientos… este sería el mejor momento para un trágame tierra.

- _Eh… brother, ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo_? —más no tuvo respuesta alguna, preocupado se agacho para estar a la altura de Osomatsu, pudo notar como las orejas de este estaban muy rojas, a lo mejor estaba muy avergonzado por el beso de hace poco,

– _vamos Oso, no es para tanto solo fue un simple beso… piensa que era como uno de esos hechizos que te daba en la primaria jajaja_ -. Eso no le causo mucha gracia al mayor.

 ** _-¡_** _Maldito!, por tu culpa es que estoy así…. Tú y tus malditos hechizos fueron los que causaron todo esto…. Por tu culpa estoy tomando el papel de la novia celosa…. ¡ahhh! Será mejor que te hagas responsable Kusomatsu **—**_ decía un Oso más rojo que un tomate.

Ya estaba, Karamatsu sabía de sentimientos y el sabía los suyos, entonces ahora qué… ¿serian amantes?... **_—_** _okey brother, me hare totalmente responsable… pero debes saber que en parte también es tu culpa **—.**_ Decía mientras trataba de aguantar las ganas de tirarse encima de Oso, ya que había que reconocer que sonrojado se veía adorable.

 ** _-_** _como que mi culpa, ¿Quién era el que daba los hechizos eh?, mira que yo no era—respondía_ frustrado Oso, sabía perfectamente que no era su culpa… más una duda se atoraba en su garganta, debía decirla sino, nunca estaría tranquilo.

 ** _-_** _oye Kara… acaso tu… ¿t-tú me amas?, bueno ya sabes…me quieres como tu h-hermano o…o…—_ pero las palabras no salían de su boca, talvez por la vergüenza, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta, no quería que su hermano estuviera solo con él por la culpa de verlo en esas condiciones, tenía que saber si realmente era correspondido o no, lo que más odiaba es que le tuvieran pena.

Pero por más que doliera la respuesta debía saberlo. El de mirada azulina pudo notar el temor de esas palabras, acaso su aniki pensaba que estaba haciendo todo esto por lastima… ** _-_** _escucha, eres mi hermano y siempre será así…. Más el amor que siento por ti pasa más allá de lo fraternal, sé que es complicado he incluso he llegado a pensar que soy una simple basura por querer a mi propio hermano de esta forma… pero no me arrepiento…. Lo que quiero decir es que te amo, eres y serás my first love…. Puede sonar cursi, pero así son las cosas… solo quiero saber si me concedes la oportunidad para demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti **. —**_

Decía un totalmente avergonzado Karamatsu… okey, eso definitivamente fue muy cursi y cliché, pero el de mirada carmesí, no salía de su felicidad no solamente era correspondido, sino que también le estaban proponiendo que fueran algo así como parejas, y todo eso en la Torre de Tokio, sin duda alguna este sería uno de sus lugares favoritos, más solo atino a besar esos labios que desde el primer instante se habían vuelto su droga, ya no tenía solución, Karamatsu era su droga, una droga de la cual no estaba dispuesto a rehabilitarse.

Por fin habían llegado a su hogar temporal, ya era bastante tarde, por no decir que ya era de madrugada, Karamatsu estaba cansado, todo este embrollo lo había agotado mentalmente, quería llegar lo más pronto posible a la cama, pero, aunque estuviera cansado no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

Por otro lado, Osomatsu estaba igual, quería dormir, pero no pudo seguir al notar como unos brazos lo agarraban por detrás **_–_** _Mmm Kara, sucede al…-_ no pudo continuar al sentir como giraban su cabeza hacia atrás y sellaban sus labios.

Debía reconocer que el segundo besaba muy bien, tan bien que causaba que sus piernas de a poco perdieran fuerzas, el de azul pudo notar esto, así que levanto al de rojo para que este pudiera sostenerse de él, todo sin cortar el beso.

Entre besos y caricias se dirigieron al cuarto, en donde Kara deposito a Osomatsu en la cama, quitándose la parte superior de su ropa, continúo besando cada parte del primero, de poco empezó a descender hasta llegar al cuello de este dejando pequeñas mordidas que hacían que Osomatsu se estremeciera del placer, además de comenzar a desvestirlo.

Una de las manos de Kara comenzó a recorrer prácticamente todo el cuerpo del mayor, llegando a su entrepierna, en donde pudo notar como sus besos y caricias comenzaban a surtir efecto en el mayor. **_–_** _Mgh!... ah K-Kara…matsu **—**_ las palabras salían por si solas cada vez que sentía las manos de su hermano recorrer su cuerpo. Osomatsu nunca se imaginó que su voz se escucharía de esa manera, es más, nunca en su vida pensó que él sería quien estuviera abajo. Pero no pudo seguir discutiendo mentalmente, ya que nuevamente sellaban sus labios.

El nombrado no podía aguantar más, estaba más que excitado y lo único que quería hacer era poseer el cuerpo del mayor, marcarlo como suyo y de nadie más. Sin más, acerco sus dedos donde le indico que los lamiera, el susodicho obedeció y comenzó a lamerlos, una vez hecho el trabajo Karamatsu nuevamente ataco esos labios que lo volvían loco, eran endemoniadamente adictivos, más llevo sus dedos a la parte baja de Osomatsu, de los cuales con uno de los comenzó a rodear la entrada de Osomatsu haciendo que este se estremeciera y a la vez soltará un leve gruñido al sentir como un dedo se hacía espacio en su interior.

No tardo mucho rato en que se sumara el segundo dedo y el tercer dedo, debe reconocer que al principio dolió y mucho, pero al poco tiempo ese dolor llego a ser reemplazado por un enorme placer, queriendo que llegaran más allá, Karamatsu no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que encontró el punto de placer de Osomatsu, debía admitir que las expresiones que hacia este eran únicas, y estaba más que contento que fuera él, el causante de ellas.

Para el mayor, lo dedos dejaron de ser suficientes, quería más, ansiaba al segundo, lo quería dentro suyo, lo necesitaba… su cuerpo lo necesitaba y sabía que él también lo quería, ya que pudo notar como la erección del segundo pedía a gritos atención.

 ** _–_** _de-déjate… de jugar… te ne-necesito… t-te qu-quiero dentro….a-ahora **—**_ más que una suplicaba, era una orden y el segundo no estaba dispuesto a desobedecer, saco sus dedos del interior de Osomatsu para tomar su miembro, el cual ya está más que excitado, se podía ver el líquido pre-seminal que salía de este, coloco la punta en la entrada del mayor y pidiéndole que aguantara un momento la respiración y a la vez disculpándose entró de una sola estocada, sacándole un grito de dolor al mayor mientras arqueaba la espalda.

Debía reconocer que dolía, no se comparaban con los dedos de hace poco… " _mierda… que la tiene enorme",_ pensó Osomatsu, lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos sin su consentimiento. Karamatsu espero a que se acostumbrara, no se movió en un buen rato, era su primera vez, al igual que el de su hermano y no quería lastimarlo… al rato pudo notar como el de abajo comenzaba a mover sus caderas, indicándole que se podía mover.

Al principio las embestidas eran lentas y suaves, las acompañaban con besos y caricias que repartía por todo el cuerpo del primero, pero con que pasaba el tiempo las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más rápidas. Por cada embestida que daba, podía notar como el mayor soltaba gemido tras gemido, mientras que el solo soltaba gruñidos, a la vez que mordía la fina piel de su amante… si, en ese momento no era su hermano, no eran familia, eran amantes que se estaban demostrando todo el amor que se tenían.

La vista de Osomatsu estaba más que nublada, ya no tenía noción del tiempo, quería seguir fundiéndose en el calor del segundo, lágrimas de placer escapaban de sus ojos, al igual que saliva salía por la comisura de sus labios… " _así que esto es tener sexo"_ dicha frase surco por su mente _,_ no se podía quejar, es el mejor invento que se le pudo ocurrir al hombre, según él, más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como Karamatsu daba en su punto de placer haciéndole soltar gemidos más fuertes, quería más, quería sentirlo aún más, quería que lo destrozara, sabía que el otro le estaba causando marcas, pero no le importaba, eran significado de que solo le pertenecía a Karamatsu, y que el segundo le pertenecía a él, quedaban más que claro con los arañazos que dejaba en su espalda, además de las mordidas en sus hombros.

Ambos pudieron sentir que el momento del clímax estaba cerca, haciendo que Karamatsu arremetiera con más fuerza y más rapidez, mientras que al mismo tiempo masturbaba el miembro de Osomatsu y a la vez succionaba sus tetillas, pudo sentir como la esencia del primero salía junto con gran gemido, manchando el abdomen de ambos, dando unas embestidas más su esencia salió, llenando el interior del mayor.

Cansados por la actividad anterior, ambos se dispusieron a dormir, Karamatsu no salió del interior del Osomatsu, quería seguir sintiéndolo, más opto por abrazarlo, pegando aún más ambos cuerpos, dándose un último beso decidieron dormir, ya mañana sería un nuevo día y el inicio de su vida como amantes… porque eso eran, amantes…. Ni más ni menos.

Ya en la mañana, Osomatsu fue el primero en despertar, pudo notar como Karamatsu lo seguía abrazando, además de que aún seguía dentro de él. En un intento de salir del agarre para dirigirse al baño sintió un gran dolor en sus caderas… _"demonios… sí que no tuvo piedad"_ pensaba el primero.

Una vez de pie pudo sentir como el semen comenzaba a escurrir por sus muslos, era una sensación extraña como a la vez placentera, no le dio importancia…. Estaba feliz, más que feliz, estaba con la persona que más amaba y este le correspondía, ya verían el tema de su familia, pero ya nada le importaba. Si estaba con Karamatsu, nada ni nadie podría borrar la sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

 **N/A: aclaro que es el primer lemon que escribo 0/0**


	8. Chapter 6

Ya estaban por cumplirse los tres meses de la condición de Kayama, hace poco habían cumplido ya dos meses desde que iniciaron su relación y más cada vez que tenían oportunidad se entregaban a la pasión, ya sea en el baño, la cocina, en el living e incluso una vez llegaron a hacerlo en la entrada de la casa. Pero no les importaba, si ellos eran felices con eso les bastaba.

Karamatsu había propuesto que se quedaran a vivir en Tokio de forma permanente, le dirían a sus padres que habían encontrado un trabajo o que la cuidad les gusto tanto que no se querían devolver, pero que no regresaran… si eso ocurría deberían volver a fingir como que nada paso, volverían a ser el "idiota hermano mayor" y el "doloroso narcisista". Y no lo iba a permitir, menos ahora que vive la vida de sus sueños. Quizás era todo esto era muy apresurado, pero que importaba, se conocía desde que nacieron…cada uno sabia los defectos del otro y aun así se amaban con locura.

 ** _—_** _Neh Oso, ¿ya tienes respuesta… ya sabes, sobre eso?_ – preguntaba el de mirada azulada, con un tono de preocupación mientras desayunaban, desde le había dicho la propuesta este no le había dado respuesta alguna y ya se estaba impacientando.

 ** _–_** _Oye Oso, ¿me estás escuchando?—_ más no obtuvo respuesta alguna, pudo notar como el primero tenía puesta su mirada en la pared. Perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y arrinconándolo contra la mesa, mientras que este lo miraba confundido.

 ** _–_** _auch, idiota duele…-_ se quejaba el de rojo más la mirada que le dedicaba el segundo lo dejaba un tanto confundido – _ehh… acaso… ¿quieres hacerlo?—_ decía con un tono lujurioso y a la vez rodeaba con sus brazos en el cuello de Karamatsu. **_-_** _¡Eh!… espera… no, ¿acaso no me escuchaste?, te pregunte sobre la respuesta de quedarnos en definitiva en Tokio… o es que ya te arrepentiste **—**_ decía Karamatsu con un aire de preocupación, talvez Osomatsu se había arrepentido y lo único que quería era devolverse.

 ** _-_** _De qué rayos estás hablando, yo nunca me arrepiento de nada… solo estaba pensando en el plan para engañar a los demás… y para tu información tener sexo en la mañana mejora el ánimo… creo que eso te haría muy bien **-,**_ Karamatsu había quedado confundido, que tenían que ver los otros en todo este asunto, **_-_** _Eh, no te le dije… pero hace como tres días le dije a mamá que nos quedaríamos aquí, ya que tú te habías conseguido una novia muy bonita de la cual estabas muy enamorado y yo me conseguí un trabajo… jeje… ingenioso, ¿no?—_ decía de lo más tranquilo mientras pasaba su dedo por debajo de su nariz ** _._** Okey a veces Osomatsu podía ser muy idiota e inoportuno para algunas ocasiones, más esta ocasión era una de esas.

 ** _-_** _¡¿QUE?!... porque no lo consultaste conmigo primero…. De qué trabajo me estás hablando… ¿novia?, yo no tengo ninguna novia, por si no te has dado cuenta ¡TU! eres mi amante… y que tienen que ver los demás en todo esto, no lo entiendo **—**_ decía un eufórico Karamatsu… después de desahogarse solo atino a soltar un suspiro ya resignado, en ocasiones el de mirada rojiza le podia hacer salir de sus cávales…pero debía resolver el asunto de sus demás hermanos, debía averiguar que monos pintaban en esta situación.

 ** _-_** _En primera si tienes una, bueno en mi caso sería novio, en segunda lo del trabajo lo tengo cubierto, tu amiga Sakura nos ayudara en ese tema…. Ah oye, ¿sabías que es una fujoshi de primera?, dijo que nos ayudaría siempre y cuando les diera los detalles de nuestros encuentros amorosos, no te molesta, ¿cierto?... ah ver…ah cierto los demás vendrán a quedarse por un par de días para ver cómo esta nuestra vida acá, y de paso mamá quiere ver si es que tienen mejor suerte acá en Tokio que en casa **-**_ la forma en que contaba los detalles sin ninguna clase de preocupación o vergüenza en ocasiones sorprendía a Karamatsu, más eso no era importante.

 ** _–_** _M-me es-estas d-diciendo que Sakura s-sabe lo que h-hace…mos **—**_ decía Kara más rojo que un tomate, no le molestaba que su amiga fuera fujoshi, ya lo sabía, pero que sepa con lujo y detalle todas las cosas que hace con Oso en sus momentos… no podría verla de nuevo a la cara.

 ** _–_** _Cada detalle, e incluso comenzó a escribir historias en donde somos los protagonistas… en una soy un demonio y tu un sacerdote, pero es no te impide que me des duro contra el muro…. Ah y en otra pertenecemos a una mafia, en donde el jefe soy yo y tu mi mano derecha y eso tampoco te impide que me des contra el muro, bueno en realidad contra un escritorio lleno de billetes, no es genial, deberíamos disfrazarnos de sus personajes y hacerlo, será como cosplay, aunque no sean de un anime, pero podrimos intentarlo, e incluso me mostro ese libro llamado Kamasutra… sabes hay mucha poses interesantes, y también…. **—**_ comenzaba a contarle sobre las posees que le gustaría intentar una vez que se fueran sus hermanos, en definitiva tendría una larga charla con Sakura, más que nada por haber transformado a su amante/hermano en una versión más bizarra de Choromatsu.

A los pocos días después llegaron sus hermanos, cabe decir que estaban más que sorprendidos que el mayor no haya transformado la casa en un burdel de segunda… fue Totty el que pregunto primero ** _.-_** _Dime Karamatsu-nissan… ¿Cómo es ella?, ¿es bonita?, ¿acaso es ciega o perdió una apuesta?, o quizás… ¡¿LA ESTAS CHANTAJEANDO?!—_.

Eran muchas preguntas y no sabía cómo responderlas… para empezar no era precisamente "ella", como decirles a tus hermanitos que tú amante no es nada más y nada menos que su hermano mayor…. Oh si, que gran ejemplo estaban dando. Más miro a su Osomatsu para ver si podía ayudarlo, para darse cuenta que estaba muerto de risa. A Osomatsu en parte le dio pena la mirada de Kara así que prefirió ayudarlo… ** _-_** _tranquilo Todomatsu…. Ella es linda, y no, no está siendo amenazada por él, solo esta locamente enamorado…. Digo enamorada…. Si eso enamorada—_ trataba de corregirse el mayor al darse cuenta de su pequeña equivocación, más esperaba que los demás no se hubieran dado cuenta.

Conforme pasaba el día, habían decidido que mañana irían a la cuidad a hacer un pequeño recorrido, además de conocer el lugar de trabajo de Osomatsu y la "novia" de su querido hermano doloroso. Osomatsu ya se estaba preparando para dormir, habían decidido dejarles la cama a Totty y a Jyushimatsu, Choromatsu dormiría en un en el sofá de la habitación, y los tres faltantes dormirían en el living.

 ** _-_** _dime… ¿te divertiste jugar a la familia feliz mientras no estábamos **?—,**_ decía el cuarto de ellos que se encontraba a espalda del primero y de paso sorprendiéndolo, por alguna razón Osomatsu presentía que esto no iba a terminar bien. **_–_** _Eh… a qué te refieres Ichimatsu **—**_ respondía este un tanto nervioso, pero el otro seguía con su mirada seria ** _-_** _sabes perfectamente a que me refiero Osomatsu-nissan… piensas que somos idiotas…bueno talvez los demás lo sean, pero yo no…. Sé cómo miras al idiota de Kusomatsu **—**_ decía este que in aire de fastidio, más soltando un pesado suspiro continuo **_–_** _creo que sabes que tienen que terminar con esta mierda, si los demás se enteran estarán en grandes problemas y no me refiero a solo familiares… en fin eso te quería decir eso…. Buenas noches **.-**_ .

Para Osomatsu dichas palabras en vez de asustarlo o algo parecido lo sorprendieron, " _acaso Ichimatsu nos descubrió…. Pero ¿cómo?...acaso somos muy evidentes",_ no pudo seguir en sus pensamientos al sentir como Karamatsu lo besaba, cabe decir que no fue para nada casto, parecía que quería comérselo en ese instante, pensó que si no hubieran estados sus hermanos bajo el mismo techo, lo hubieran hecho hay mismo. **_–_** _No pude tocarte en todo el día, y creo que mañana tampoco será el caso ya que andaremos con ellos, pero creo que darte el good nigth Kiss es lo minino que puedo hacer Darling **—.**_

Tenía que admitir que por muy cursi que fuera Kara, también era considerado y se preocupaba por él **_–_** _no es necesario…. Podría venir alguien y vernos…. Pero gracias **—**_ decía para finalizar un tanto avergonzado por la acción, **_-_** _ah pero descuida brother, en cuanto los demás se vayan estaremos recuperando todo el tiempo perdido **—**_ decía el segundo con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Okey, también tenía que recordar que era un pervertido de primera, talvez incluso peor que él. Soltado un suspiro se dirigieron a sus "camas" para poder descansar, más Osomatsu pudo notar como Ichimatsu le dedicaba una mirada de desaprobación, solo opto por devolverle la mirada…. No le importaba, ya lo habían hablado de eso con Kara, en caso de que los demás se enteraran, no les importaría, si estaban juntos nada importaba, pero por alguna extraña razón las palabras del cuarto se quedaron en su cabeza, un sentimiento de preocupación rondaba por su mente y sin darle más importancia se dispuso a dormir… mañana sería un nuevo día, un largo día.

A la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban para realizar el recorrido, más el primero recibió una llamada por parte de su "jefe", **_-_** _lo siento chicos pero no voy a poder acompañarlo hoy, mi jefe llamo y les falta personal así que tengo que irme… Así que Karamatsu te los encargo **—**_ decía osomatsu para finalmente marcharse. Sin escuchar los reclamos de este **_–_** _que gran hermano mayor tenemos…. Ese idiota **—**_ se quejaba Choromatsu de la poca consideración que tenía el mayor.

 ** _–_** _Nissan, Nissan ya vámonos si…. Quiero conocer la torre, la torre muscle, muscle hustle hustle. **—**_ decía el quinto de ellos, al parecer era el más entusiasmado de todos, y no podían negarle nada, nadie podría resistirse a Jyushimatsu.

El plan era simple, Karamatsu les mostraría las zonas más importantes de Tokio, para después encontrarse con su querida "novia" en una cafetería cerca del trabajo de Osomatsu…. Nada podía salir mal, excepto que Kara no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de esta, en primer lugar no tenía ni idea de cuál cafetería debían ir para encontrarse con su supuesta "novia" sin mencionar que ni idea de donde quedaba el lugar de "trabajo" de Osomatsu, sus hermanos se darían cuenta que todo esto es una gran mentira….genial estaba en grandes problemas.

El día transcurrió de lo más tranquilo, le tomo más tiempo de lo debido en recorrer la cuidad, en parte karamatsu trato de alargar el paseo mientras pensaba como solucionar su problema, o fue hasta que por mensaje le llego la dirección de la cafetería al cual tenía que ir, además de la dirección de un restaurant… al principio no entendió mucho las direcciones pero el mensaje había sido enviado por Sakura, indicándole además que fuera a esos lugares sin derecho a reclamar…. finalmente llegaron a la cafetería en donde se encontrarían con la novia del segundo. **_–_** _Eh Karamatsu por que no llamas a tu novia, ya debería estar aquí ¿no?—decía_ Choro al fijarse que ninguna de las chicas que estaban en el lugar se acercaban a ellos, deduciendo que talvez su cuñada aun no llegaba.

 _-¡EH!... si, de inmediato brother **-**_ decía el segundo temblando de los nervios, que iba hacer ahora, estaba muerto, con sus manos temblorosas saco su teléfono para llamar… pero ¿a quien llamaría?… Pudo sentir como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda como a la vez sentía como algo parecido a pechos tocaban su espalda.

 ** _—_** _Kara-kun… eh hola a todo el mundo gusto en conocerlos… me llamo Osoko, y soy la novia de Karamatsu **—**_ decía una bella mujer al frente de los hermanos, que aún no salían del asombro…. En verdad existía, tanto Totty como Choro pensaban que era mentira ya que era imposible que el más doloroso consiguiera una que le aguantara toda su personalidad, y cierta envidia surgió en ellos.

Jyushimatsu no emitió ningún comentario, cabe mencionar que su atención no estaba puesta en la "chica" que llego recién sino que estaba pendiente de los postres que eran servidos en la cafetería.

Pero tanto Ichimatsu como Karamatsu eran los más sorprendidos, no solo porque la "chica" era muy bonita, sino que en realidad era Osomatsu vestido de mujer, específicamente estaba disfrazado como oficinista y debían de reconocer que se veía muy bien. Esto hizo que Kara reconsiderara lo del cosplay, talvez no era tan mala idea después de todo.

* * *

 **siempre quise travestir a un amigo mio, pero los muy malditos no me dejaron ;... por eso hago realidad mi fantasía en el fic :D**


	9. Chapter 7

_**Advertencia: En este capítulo se hará mención del tema de la "homofobia"...**_

* * *

Cerca de dos horas estuvieron platicando los hermanos con "Osoko", Karamatsu aun no salía del asombro, de verdad creyeron que era una chica, no podía creer que aún no se dieran cuenta, considerando el parecido de sus rostros… pero aun así no importaba, todo estaba saliendo bien… si no fuera por cierto hermano menor que le dedicaba una mirada de odio.

Ichimatsu no podía creer que el mayor de ellos hiciera todo esto para ocultar su relación, tan grande era su amor por el idiota. No quería seguir en el lugar, alegando que iría al baño salió tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas…. No podía seguir soportándolo, no podía soportar que le restregaran su amor en la cara, que ellos eran felices, que Osomatsu era feliz por haber hecho lo que él nunca pudo.

Desde hace tiempo pudo notar que sus sentimientos eran diferentes por cierto hermano mayor, que sobrepasa lo de fraternal, más nunca pudo revelar lo que sentía realmente, ya que debía cuidar de cierta imagen, aparentando ser el frio de la familia, el antisocial, una basura comestible, nunca le fue sencillo demostrar sus emociones.

Sus demás hermanos pensaban que el segundo no era de su total agrado, pero, agradecía que Karamatsu fuera tan insistente en acercársele. Pero con el trascurso del tiempo esta insistencia fue desapareciendo, Karamatsu salía y no volvía hasta altas horas de la noche, en ocasiones se llevaba una buena reprimenda de parte de sus padres, debía reconocer que eso lo hacía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo pudo notar que Osomatsu comenzaba a actuar diferente, aunque lograba disimularlo bien.

Un día como cualquier otro se encontraba en el tejado del hogar acariciando a los gatos de siempre, prácticamente se había pasado todo el día en el lugar, cuando ya vio que era hora de cenar se dispuso a bajar, más unos leves sollozos lo detuvieron… provenían del cuarto que compartía con sus hermanos, con cuidado trato de asomarse por la ventana para saber a quién le pertenecían esos lamentos, más se sorprendió al encontrar al de sudadera roja tumbado en el suelo, sujetando con fuerza una llamativa chaqueta de cuero.

El de morado no tardó mucho en reconocer que dicha chaqueta pertenecía al más doloroso de ellos, pero la duda comenzó a surgir en él… " _¿Qué hace Osomatsu-nissan con la chaqueta de Kusomatsu?... ¿Por qué está llorando?"…_ se preguntaba el cuarto.

Prefirió dejar solo a su hermano y volver al tejado, sabía que más que una ayuda sería un estorbo para el mayor, aun así una idea de lo que ocurría surco por su mente… no puede ser eso, tenía que ser una broma.

Había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que escucho a su hermano mayor, ya prácticamente había borrado ese recuerdo de su memoria, e incluso la idea que le surco en la mente en ese momento, aun así, no podia despejar sus ojos del de rojo, sentía que en cualquier momento su hermano haría una estupidez que lo haría arrepentirse de ello.

todo fue corroborado cuando recibieron la llamada de Osomatsu, desde Tokio, avisando que no volverían porque según él había conseguido un trabajo muy bueno, y Karamatsu se encontraba profundamente enamorado. La noticia fue como un balde de agua fría, lo único que pudo pensar fue en decir que ellos deberían viajar a Tokio, a comprobar si lo que dice su estúpido hermano mayor era cierto, que simplemente no se podían confiar, era de Osomatsu de quien estaban hablando.

Una vez llegado a su destino, pudo comprobar que ambos habían cambiado de actitud, el trato entre ellos era diferente, eran más cercanos, más íntimos…. Como si fueran una feliz pareja. Sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas.

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, había encarado a Osomatsu, revelándole que él ya sabía de su relación con el doloroso, a pesar de que era una mentira, fue el de rojo que le termino por confirmar su miedo, más solo pudo darle un "consejo"

Que más le podría hacer…amenazarlo, ¿para qué?, si desde que llegaron pudo notar como el idiota andaba por la casa con cara de enamorado, y también estaba ese beso… al momento de retirarse pudo ver como el de sudadera azul le dedicaba un saludo, que simplemente ignoro. Vio cómo Karamatsu se dirigía dónde estaba Osomatsu, pudo observar como se transmitían todo el amor que se tenían a través de ese beso.

Ya no podía hacer nada, Osomatsu había realizado la jugada primero…. Tomo sus fichas y se arriesgó, por ende, gano…. Gano el corazón de Karamatsu, sabía que Kara los quería a todos por igual, más el de rojo seria su persona especial. Esa persona por la cual daría todo lo que tuviese con tal de verla feliz…. Entonces, _-¿Quién soy yo, para estar en el medio?-..._ por más que doliera, por más que no le gustará perder…. Esta vez haría una excepción, por ellos, por sus hermanos…. Con el tiempo olvidaría a Karamatsu, debía hacerlo, su amor debía ser solo fraternal. Por más que le doliese apoyaría a sus hermanos, debía aceptar su derrota…. Talvez no era tan basura después de todo.

* * *

Con una decisión ya tomada, Ichimatsu salió del baño para dirigirse con los demás, aunque cierta persona ya lo esperaba afuera del baño **_–_** _se supone que el de damas está a la izquierda **—**_ pero "Osoko" no se movía, trato de hacerse un lado para ir donde los demás pero un "lo siento" paro su andar. **_-_** _¡¿EH?!... por qué te estas disculpando… **.-.**_ Porque razón lo hacía…. No tenía sentido.

 ** _–_** _ya sabes, por lo de anoche…. En ese momento me pude dar cuenta…..lo siento, y-yo no lo s-sabia… pero…-_ no podía hablar, un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía…pero tenía que dejar claras ahora **_-_** _pero esta vez seré egoísta y no renunciare…. ¡No renunciare a Karamatsu!—_ exclamaba con una voz tan firme y segura, que ni el mismo sabía que tenía.

Ichimatsu solo se dedicó a observarlo, era verdad lo podía ver en su rostro, pero aun así debía intentar una última cosa, _– a pesar de que lo que hacen está mal…. Sabes lo que podría pasarle si se enteraran los demás, si llegasen a enterarse nuestros padres… sabes hay gente estúpida que repudia estas cosas e incluso ha llegado a callarlas por ser… ya sabes diferentes…. Aun así, piensas luchar **—**_ podía ver el miedo en el rostro de su hermano, sabia como infligir miedo en las personas, era su forma de sacar la verdad de las cosas.

– _si… hare todo a mi alcance con tal de que Kara este bien y feliz a mi lado_ -. Esas fue la respuesta que necesitaba y sin más se hizo a un lado para dirigirse donde los demás, no sin antes dedicarle un "ya veremos" a Osomatsu.

Una vez con los otros Totty le pregunto que donde estaba Osoko, ya que lo había ido a buscar pero antes de contestar esta se acercó a ellos, en donde prácticamente se tira a los brazos de Karamatsu, además de decir que ya tenía que irse por tener otro compromiso, y sin más le se despide de todos además de darle un beso de despedida a su querido novio, notando la mirada de cierto hermano gatuno.

Los hermanos Matsuno decidieron que ya era hora de ir a ver el lugar donde "trabajaba" el mayor de ellos. Después de una caminata llegaron a la dirección que les había dado Osomatsu, quedando sorprendidos del lugar en donde estaban, no era nada más ni nada menos que uno de los mejores restaurantes de la cuidad y en la recepción se encontraba su querido hermano mayor recibiendo a los clientes con sus mejores sonrisas.

 _\- chicos por aquí…. Y que les parece el lugar, lindo ¿no?, actualmente me encargo de la recepción y ubicación de las mesas de los clientes que dejaron reservación_ —decía con su típica sonrisa. Choromatsu no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, por fin su hermano se puso las pilas y dejo de ser un nini, siendo que fue el primero en argumentar que quería ser una carga de sus padres para siempre, más ahora le demostraba todo lo contrario.

Para Jyushimatsu era increíble el lugar y lo único que quería hacer era probar los platos que salían de cocina. Todomatsu tampoco podía creerlo, Osomatsu le gano, se suponía que el sería el primero en encontrar un trabajo digno en el cual ganará respeto, él debía ser el primero, pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere.

Más Ichimatsu tampoco salía del asombro, no sabía realmente si esto era parte del engaño o era un trabajo de verdad, pero el más sorprendidos de todos era Karamatsu, se supone que hasta ayer su aniki no era más que un simple vago que ideaba como poder cubrir su relación y ahora, era recepcionista de un gran restaurant, se acercó a este para que pudiera aclararle todo de una buena vez.

- _¡como lo hiciste!, ¿cómo es que tienes tan buen trabajo? —_ decía el segundo aun sorprendido.

- _tranquilo Sakura-chan nos está ayudando, en realidad este puesto es de ella solo la estoy reemplazando por hoy... además pude llegar a un acuerdo con su jefa, sabias que ella también es una fujoshi, así que a cambio de dinero les….—_ no pudo seguir hablando porque Karamatsu tapo su boca, ya sabía lo iba a decir y no quería escucharlo, suficiente tenía con Sakura para que llegara otra loca y supiera de sus encuentros con Osomatsu.

Por otro lado, los hermanos decidieron que no molestarían a su hermano en el trabajo, así que se dispusieron irse a la casa, Karamatsu estaba más que feliz, todo había salido perfectamente Osomatsu y Sakura tenían todo cubierto. Pero su felicidad aumento al momento que Choromatsu le aviso que mañana regresarían a casa ya que por lo que vieron no conseguirían suerte en la cuidad, llevándose unos reclamos por parte de Jyushimatsu, alegando que apenas habían llegado.

Cabe decir que tanto Choromatsu y Todomatsu solo querían huir de ahí, no podían creer que sus hermanos mayores les hubieran ganado, es decir, son los mayores deben dar el ejemplo, pero estaban hablando de Osomatsu y Karamatsu, el mantenido más flojo de la historia y el triste doloroso… definitivamente tenían que salir adelante y lo harían en su ciudad natal, por eso no debían perder el tiempo, esto hizo que Karamatsu se relajara un poco, no es que no quisiera a sus hermanos, sino que con ellos tenían que actuar y eso no le gustaba mucho al segundo.

Por otra parte Ichimatsu estaba más que feliz, ya no tendría que soportar que le restregaran su amor en la cara, además de hacerle más fácil de olvidar al idiota de Kusomatsu.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los mayores fueron a embarcar a sus hermanos, cada uno de ellos se despidió a su manera, más Osomatsu solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa a Ichimatsu, sabia de sus sentimientos por Kara, obviamente no se lo conto al segundo, ya que era un tema entre ellos solamente, el cuarto solo pudo decirle que se cuidaran las espaldas, además de prometerle que cuidara del segundo, no lo iba a reconocer, pero en el fondo… muy en el fondo se preocupaba por el de sudadera azul.

Una vez ido los demás la feliz pareja se dedicó a dar un paseo, se sentía más liberados ahora que se quedarían a vivir en la ciudad.

Pasaron todo el día juntos y se estaban devolviendo a su hogar, más Osomatsu propuso que fueran caminando, ya era de noche y muy poca gente transitaban por la calles, así que decidieron ir tomados de la mano, como estaba oscuro nadie los vería, todo era perfecto... pero a veces la vida puede jugarte una mala pasada.

En el momento de cruzar la calle Karamatsu pudo notar como un auto se dirigía a ellos a gran velocidad, solo pudo reaccionar para empujar lejos a Osomatsu recibiendo todo el impacto con su cuerpo, escuchando el grito desgarrador de este _-¡KARAMATSU!-._

Tirado en el frio asfalto, podía escuchar los murmullos de la gente como también los sollozos de Osomatsu, le pedía que se levantara, que no lo dejara…que la ayuda ya estaba en camino, pero no pudo seguir escuchando sus parpados le pesaban, sentía como la sangre salía de su cuerpo, debió ser un golpe muy duro, de a poco perdía la conciencia, más pudo notar que su alrededor estaba todo negro… A lo lejos podía escuchar a alguien llamándolo pero con el transcurso que pasaba el tiempo esa voz se hacía cada vez más débil, hasta dejar de escucharla.

Lejos del alboroto producto del accidente, se encontraba un hombre vestido con una capucha café, su cara era cubierta por su bufanda y una gran gorra. Desde la distancia pudo observar como el conductor del vehículo no movía ni un dedo, a lo mejor estaba muerto, quien sabe… solo le interesaba la persona tirada en el suelo, no era Osomatsu, pero no sé quejaba, con tal de verlo llorar y sufrir era una de las mejores vistas que podría tener – _que gran noche, no salió como quería… pero da igual, creo que debería hacerle una pequeña visita a tu querido hermano—_ dicho esto se dispuso a irse del lugar.

 _-Nos veremos pronto Osomatsu-kun-._

* * *

 _ **N/A: Desde aquí las cosas se complicaran un poquito... :3**_


	10. Chapter 8

POV Osomatsu

 _Pude ver el momento exacto que el auto te arroyaba, también el momento en como tu cabeza se azotaba contra el pavimento… todo paso tan rápido como a la vez tan lento, lo único que pude hacer fue llamarte, rogando que no me dejaras… ¿por qué?, justo cuando estábamos en nuestro mejor momento._

 _Tuve que dejar mis pensamientos a un lado al notar como los paramédicos te subían a la ambulancia, no me había percatado en que momento llegaron, pero tampoco me importaba, me levante para llegar a ti lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas. Pero ellos no dejaron subirme -¡MALDICIÓN, SOY SU HERMANO!—fue único que se me ocurrió decir, pero aun así no me lo permitieron, solo me dieron el nombre del hospital al cual te dirigías._

 _Una vez que te fuiste mis fuerzas me abandonaron y caí al suelo de rodillas, maldiciendo todo lo que se venía a mi mente, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos… necesitaba desahogarme._

 _No sé en qué momento fue que me puse de pie para dirigirme donde el causante de todo esto… quería romperle la cara, quería matarlo. Pero había llegado tarde, el tipo yacía muerto al interior del auto, lo supe al ver como cubrían su cuerpo con una manta mientras esperaban a la policía –¡MALDICIÓN!— grite lo más fuerte que pude, el destino no dejo que me desquitara pero eso no importaba, debía dirigirme al hospital donde habían llevado a Karamatsu, tenía que estar con él._

 _Más tome mi teléfono y marque el número de Sakura-chan, no podía hacer esto solo, necesitaba de alguien pero no me atreví a llamar a los demás. Que le iba a decir, si hace algunas horas nos habíamos despedido…."cuida de Karamatsu"… - mierda, ¿por qué ahora recuerdo eso?-, maldecía mi mente por hacerme recordar la promesa que le hice a Ichimatsu, por dios cuando se entere seguro que me matara._

FIN DEL POV

….

Los hospitales de por si son lugares tranquilos, deben ser así para no causar molestias a las personas que se encuentran internadas en dicho establecimiento. Pero en la noche es donde uno podía sentir la verdadera tranquilidad… más en la sala de urgencias es totalmente diferente, siempre se puede escuchar una que otra queja de las personas que llegan por algún malestar, e incluso en ocasiones se puede escuchar los gritos de los médicos cuando llega un paciente de extrema gravedad, ya que deben actuar lo más rápido posible para poder estabilizarlo o en casos muy extremos, poder salvarle la vida.

Karamatsu no fue a excepción, había llegado inconsciente a urgencias, los médicos tenían que actuar rápido, el chico había perdido mucha sangre, había amortiguado todo el impacto con su cuerpo y ahora se veían las consecuencias.

Osomatsu no tardo demasiado en llegar al hospital, solo le quedaba esperar noticias sobre el estado de Karamatsu…a simple vista se podía ver que tenía uno que otro raspón, nada grave. Pasaron unos minutos cuando se le unió una joven, parecía agotada y como no, si desde que se enteró del accidente prácticamente corrió hasta el hospital, dejando en segundo plano todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Karamatsu era su amigo, más bien era su mejor amigo, con su ayuda y la de Osomatsu pudo encontrar a su hermana y sacarla de ese mundo. Ellos eran importantes para ella, debía de reconocer que al principio Osomatsu no le simpatizo mucho, talvez era por su actitud despreocupada o que en ocasiones el de mirada azulina le dedicaba más tiempo a él.

Debía decir que estaba celosa, ya que como estaba enamorada de Kara, consideraba al de rojo como su rival por la atención de este, pero todo cambio una tarde cuando el primero se le acerco con la intención de ser amigos, tenían que hacerlo, porque le gustara o no, los dos eran importantes para Karamatsu, ella como amiga y el cómo su hermano y novio… esto último se le había escapado al de rojo.

Totalmente avergonzado trato de huir del lugar pero Sakura le retuvo e insistió que le contara como era eso de "novio". Al cabo de unas horas Osomatsu ya le había contado toda la historia e incluso tuvo que contarle sobre el momento en el cual se habían entregado, ya que ella insistió en que no se saltara ningún detalle. Talvez había perdido el corazón de Karamatsu, pero ganó una gran fuente de información para su imaginación, además de desear que algún día la dejaran grabar sus encuentros.

Pero nada de eso le servía ahora, ya que uno de sus amigos se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y el otro aparentaba más un muerto viviente. Solo rogaba que el de mirada dolorosa saliera de esta, debía superar esto… debían superar esto, ellos tenían que ser felices.

Las horas transcurrían y aun no había noticias de Karamatsu, Osomatsu se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Sakura, el cansancio y el estrés habían calado muy fuerte en él y debía estar descansado por cualquier noticia que pudieran darle, mientras que ella solo acariciaba su cabeza.

A los pocos minutos se acercó un médico preguntando por familiares de Karamatsu Matsuno, tras decir esas palabras, como si hubieran sido su despertador, Osomatsu se levantó para ir a hablar con el médico, más la noticia que recibió no fue muy alentadora provocando que perdiera las fuerzas de sus piernas y callera al piso para de llorar. Sakura se le acercó para tratar de consolarlo, pero ella también quería llorar, deducía que la noticia no era muy alentadora.

Karamatsu Matsuno había entrado en coma producto del fuerte impacto que recibió y los médicos no veían posibilidades de que despertará.

* * *

Fue Sakura quien aviso a la familia de los hermanos, solo basto unas horas para llegaran exasperados queriendo respuesta, los hermanos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando hace un día su hermano mayor, el segundo mejor dicho, se despedía de ellos para comenzar su nueva vida en la cuidad de Tokio, no se esperaban que ahora estuviera en una especie de limbo.

Ichimatsu se dirigía a la habitación de Karamatsu para poder verlo, cuando Choromatsu le había comentado sobre el accidente lo primero que se le paso por la mente fue en matar al tipo, más no podía hacer nada ya que se enteró que estaba más que muerto. Al momento de entrar pudo ver cómo Osomatsu no se apartaba de su lado, de repente una inmensa ira se apodero de su cuerpo, tomando al mayor de ellos por el gorro de la sudadera, arrastrándolo hasta unos de los pasillos menos transitados del hospital estampo al primero contra la pared, juraría que escucho crujir la pared, pero eso no le importaba, quería respuestas, y las tendría aunque fuera a la mala. _– dime… ¡QUE MIERDA FUE LO QUE PASO!, SE SUPONÍA QUE LO IBAS A CUIDAR… PERO MÍRALO, POSTRADO EN UNA CAMA SIN PODER MOVERSE… ¡IMBÉCIL! MIRA COMO DEJO TU GRAN AMOR A NUESTRO HERMANO…-_ estaba dolido, sabía perfectamente que no era culpa de su hermano… pero su enojo era mayor, pudo escuchar un leve "lo siento" de su parte pero no le importo, quería desquitarse, quería golpear a alguien… no supo en que momento su puño se movió y dio con la cara de Osomatsu.

El golpe le dejo la zona rojiza por el impacto, seguramente se volvería morada pero no le importo un nuevo puñetazo callo en la cara de su hermano, esta vez haciendo que su labio se partiera, pero aun así no se detuvo, quería desahogarse, lo necesitaba, y Osomatsu era con el único que podía hacerlo, aunque no fuera de la mejor forma. Más el primero solo se dedicó a recibir todos los golpes que le propinaba el cuarto, por alguna razón sentía que todo esto era su culpa.

Ichimatsu ya se había cansado de golpear a su hermano, a pesar de que aun tenia ira acumulada, de nada servía desquitarse con él, así que solo se fue dejando tirado en el suelo a su hermano mayor…. Se detuvo al momento de escuchar los sollozos por parte del mayor, talvez se había pasado en cuanto a los golpes e hizo llorar al mayor de ellos, pero en el fondo sabía que era mentira, Osomatsu se estaba culpando por el accidente de Karamatsu.

El cuarto de los ninis se acercó a su hermano para poder disculparse por la manera en que había reaccionado, aunque no fuera su estilo… se agacho para estar a la altura de su hermano pero fueron interrumpidos al escuchar las voces alteradas de su familia.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron donde estaban sus hermanos, el mayor pudo notar como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, un mal presentimiento se apodero de su pecho e inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación de Karamatsu, pero fue detenido por algunos enfermeros que le impedían el paso.

Forcejeo con todas sus fuerzas para poder entrar y estar a su lado pero no fue hasta que Sakura se acercó a él para decirle que se calmara. Karamatsu había entrado en paro, y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible para salvarlo, las esperanzas que tenia de verlo nuevamente se estaban desvaneciendo.

De un momento a otro su mundo se detuvo al oír claramente como el medico en jefe declaraba la hora de muerte…. Karamatsu Matsuno había fallecido.

* * *

 **No me odien por matarlo... todo el mundo lo hacía, y solo quería ser popular(?) :3**


	11. Chapter 8,5

**Se podría decir que esto esta narrado desde el punto de vista de la chica llamada Sakura**

* * *

Durante todo su turno había tratado de convencer a su jefa para que le diera el día de mañana libre, la razón era bien simple. Desde mañana tanto como Karamatsu y Osomatsu comenzarían sus nuevas vidas en la cuidad de Tokio, además de iniciar su nueva vida como amantes… por ende tanto ella como Yuri querían hacerle una pequeña fiesta, para celebrarlo.

Desde que tenía memoria, cuando quería algo hacia hasta lo imposible con tal de conseguirlo, y esta ocasión no sería la excepción, por fin pudo llegar en un acuerdo con ella. Ya feliz con su resultado se disponía a terminar con lo que quedaba del turno.

No fue hasta que recibió una llamada, la cual hizo que dejara todo a un lado y corriera hasta el hospital que le había indicado el de sudadera roja, durante todo el trayecto lo único en que podia pensar era en Karamatsu, aun no podia procesar la poca información que le habían dado por teléfono, pero eso no importaba… tan solo las palabras " _Karamatsu... grave…atropello_ " fueron suficientes para ir donde su amigo.

Una vez en el hospital se dirigió a la sala de espera en donde pudo distinguir a Osomatsu, se le podían apreciar ciertos raspones, pero nada grave… pero lo que más le preocupo era la mirada de su amigo, una sin brillo y vacía, ahora no era el Osomatsu que ella conocía.

Lo único que podia hacer era darle todo su apoyo, más aún cuando se habían enterado de que el de mirada azulina había caído en una especie de coma y los médicos no daban esperanzas a que se despertara.

Ya estaba amaneciendo así que dejo al de rojo en la habitación donde habían instalado a Karamatsu para poder realizar algunas llamadas. El primer llamado fue a su jefa, la cual le explico la situación en la que estaba, dando a entender que se tomara el tiempo que fuese necesario… okey en ocasiones su jefa era bien bipolar en cuanto a dar los permisos, pero en el fondo agradecía que la entendiera.

El segundo llamado fue a su hermana, debía explicarle por qué no había vuelto en la noche, pero tan solo recibió un "comprendo y dales todo mi apoyo", debía admitir que los hermanos Matsuno no eran tan amigos de ella, pero no importaba, por lo menos la apoyaría en esta situación.

El ultimo llamado era el más difícil de realizar, como decirle a una familia que unos de sus hijos estaba entre la vida y muerte, mientras que el otro parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque de pánico. Así que solamente mando un mensaje al número del menor de los sextillizos explicando la situación.

No tardo en recibir un llamado de parte de Totty, exigiendo respuesta y a la vez preguntando por su hermano mayor, así que no tuvo más remedio en contar la historia, para que al final escuchara un " _iremos inmediatamente"._ Una parte ya estaba hecha, solo faltaba lo más difícil… recibirlos.

Los restantes de la familia Matsuno no tardaron en llegar, era la primera vez que conocía a los otros hermanos de su amigo. Pudo distinguir a los padres de este así que solamente se acercó a ellos, explicándole la situación, tanto de Karamatsu como la de Osomatsu.

Quería estar con su amigo, pero sabía que el de rojo estaba con él, tenía que darle espacio, de un momento a otro pudo distinguir como unos de los hermanos, el de sudadera morada específicamente, arrastraba por el gorro a Osomatsu, quería seguirlos, pero dedujo que tenían que hablar cosas de hermanos, por otra parte, no había nadie en este momento con Kara, así que podia ir a verlo… pero al momento de entrar pudo distinguir como un enfermero se encontraba atendiendo a su amigo… pidió disculpas por la interrupción y se dispuso abandonar la habitación no sin antes percatarse de como el enfermero inyectaba una sustancia a su amigo, además de dedicarle una mirada que pondría nervioso a cualquiera.

Al parecer no podría ver a su amigo, así que se dirigió donde los padres para despedirse de ellos, además de los hermanos que estaban con ellos, necesitaba un buen descanso, pero no pudo seguir al escuchar como los médicos entraban desesperados a la habitación de su amigo… al parecer había entrado en paro y trataban por todos los medios de estabilizarlo.

La familia ya estaba entrando en desesperación, a los pocos segundos se les unieron los hermanos restantes, pudo apreciar como Osomatsu tenía toda su cara golpeada, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar que le había pasado, ya que al instante se abalanzo dónde se encontraba Karamatsu, siendo retenido por unos enfermeros, solo atino en ir a calmar a su amigo, de nada servía perder los estribos en esta situación… pero el de rojo solo logro calmarse al escuchar cómo el medico en jefe dictaba la hora de muerte de Karamatsu.

De un momento a otro se desplomo en el suelo sacando toda su frustración mediante gritos, la madre de los sextillizos se desmayó al escuchar al médico, al parecer el estrés y la desesperación le jugaron en contra, el padre junto con el de sudadera verde atinaron a socorrerla, aunque se le podia ver claramente que también estaba muy mal.

Por otro lado, los de sudadera rosa y amarilla lloraban a mares y pedían que le devolvieran a su hermano doloroso, más el de sudadera morada solo estaba con su vista fija en Karamatsu, además de que por sus ojos no dejaban de salir lagrimas traicioneras.

Y ella solo podia prestarle el hombro al mayor para que se desahogara, era lo único que podia hacer…. Ella también quería llorar, había perdido a su mejor amigo por culpa de un imbécil.

Pero a pesar del momento de sufrimiento que estaba pasando, cierta imagen del enfermero que vio hace poco le vino a la mente, además de cierta sustancia inyectada en su amigo. Algo hizo ese tipo, no estaba segura, ni si quiera tenia prueba alguna, pero algo raro ocurrió y lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

 **Nos leemos luego :3**


	12. Chapter 9

Desde la muerte del segundo Matsuno, tanto sus hermanos como sus padres habían aconsejado a Osomatsu que lo mejor era que se devolviera a vivir con ellos. Para el primero no fue necesario más ruegos, de por si no deseaba volver al lugar al cual, en tan poco tiempo, vivió los mejores días de su vida, además de estar llenos de recuerdos que creo junto con Karamatsu. Él estaba dispuesto a regresar para poder apoyar a sus hermanos, ya era momento de que tomara el papel de hermano mayor, es lo que hubiese querido Karamatsu.

* * *

Los médicos forenses se habían tardado un poco en entregar el cuerpo de Karamatsu, pero ya todo estaba listo para el velatorio, los ahora "quintillizos" pudieron apreciar como su hermano era muy querido fuera de la casa, habían llegado personas que ni ellos conocían, pero que le hablaban maravillas de su hermano. Esto hizo que en cada uno creciera más la sensación de culpa por haberlo tomado un poco más de atención cuando estaba con vida.

Por otro lado, Osomatsu estaba ajeno a la gente a su alrededor, por más condolencias que recibió en lo único que podia pensar era en los momentos que vivió con Karamatsu, ya sea como hermanos o amantes. Una mano que se había posado en su hombro hizo que volviera a la realidad. Dicha mano pertenecía a su amiga Sakura.

- _sabes… la cara de amargado no te viene_ —trataba de alentarlo, pero viendo que no estaba dando resultado decidió probar con otra cosa. – _ahora más que nunca tus hermanos te necesitan… si te desmoronas ellos no lo podrían soportar…. Sé que es difícil, pero como hermanos mayores que somos nuestro deber es proteger a los menores… aunque en ocasiones debamos ignorar nuestros propios sentimientos._ —y sin más se retiró del lugar, por un lado, sentía que quizás fue muy dura con él, pero si ella no lo hacía, nadie lo haría.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que tomara una decisión, ella tenía razón era él hermano mayor, por ende, tenía que apoyar a sus hermanos en esta horrible situación, por muy afectado que se encontrara, no dejaría de sonreír, era la única manera que sabía para apoyar a su familia.

Debe reconocer que Sakura ha sido su mayor apoyo en toda esta situación, talvez se debía a que ella era la única que sabía sobre la relación que ambos mantenían, otro era Ichimatsu, pero este no le dirigía palabra alguna desde que murió el segundo, aun así, trataría de acercársele de a poco, con el tiempo ya lo perdonaría… era lo que más deseaba.

- _vamos chicos_ —decía mientras se abalanzaba sobre sus hermanos, - _no pongan esas caras, a Karamatsu no le gustaría vernos así…. Él… él siempre nos daba una de sus mejores sonrisas…. Puede que no fuéramos los mejores hermanos con el…. Pero aun así nos quería… y por eso…. No los quiero ver llorar… seamos los de siempre, por él-_ a pesar de las palabras alentadoras que le dedico a sus hermanos pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos, era la primera vez que lloraba en frente de sus hermanos y rogaba que fuera la última.

Para Choromatsu el ver a llorar a su hermano mayor a pesar de las palabras que le dijo le hizo entender que no podían desmoronar por algo como esto, no es fácil decirle adiós a un familiar, menos a un hermano que comparten la misma cara, pero no por eso llorarían toda una vida, puede que suene muy frió, pero era como él lo veía, y sin más abrazo a al mayor, esto hizo que en el abrazo se les uniera Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu e incluso Ichimatsu, aunque fue último fue arrastrado por el quinto. Todo esto a la vista de Sakura, la cual estaba más tranquila al ver nuevamente la sonrisa de Osomatsu, a pesar de ser una fingida, pero por lo menos estaba sonriendo y eso era suficiente para sus hermanos. Con el tiempo haría que esa sonrisa volviese a ser la misma que una vez conoció. Sin más se dirigió donde estaba el cuerpo féretro de Karamatsu para poder dedicarle unas últimas palabras.

Todos estaban muy ocupados en el velorio del segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno que no se habían percatado de cierta persona sacaba fotos del lugar, sobre todo a los "sonrientes hermanos", - _bien creo que eso será suficiente_ — decía la persona mientras guardaba la cámara y se disponía a irse del lugar, tenía que regresar a Tokio, había una persona esperándolo. Mientras se marchaba le dedico un último vistazo al mayor de los ninis. – _disfruta cuanto puedas mi tesoro, muy pronto estaremos juntos. –_

* * *

Ya había arribado en la capital, no le gustaba mucho los viajes, sobre todo si tenía que estar todo cubierto para que la gente no lo reconociera y llamaran a la policía, no podía arriesgarse a que lo volvieran a encerrar, no ahora que estaba por tener en sus manos a _su tesoro._

 _Flashback_

 _Fue hace tiempo en donde por culpa de un niñato había sido encarcelado, algo que ni los mejores policías del país pudieron lograr. Si supieran que no era un simple ladrón, quizás sus planes hubiera resultados exitosos, pero nada de eso importaba. Gracias a unos de sus cómplices que lo iba a visitar diario pudo saber cada paso de la vida de Osomatsu, ya que desde el primer momento en que lo vio había sido por así decirlo flechado, podrían ser seis niños con las mismas caras, pero él siempre se distinguía de los demás._

 _Se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista, pero que no se pudo completar por culpa del niñato adicto al oden, aun así, ya con los años su amor por el de ahora sudadera roja fue creciendo hasta llegar al punto de convertirse en una obsesión, mientras más pasaban los días, ya no podia soportar estar lejos de su tesoro… lo quería para él, y solo para el…. Nadie más tenía derecho a tocarlo, hablarle e incluso a mirarlo._

 _Fue como entonces con sus cómplices planearon su fuga, hace poco se había enterado de que su tesoro estaría viviendo una pequeña temporada en la cuidad de Tokio, junto con uno de sus hermanos, lejos de su familia. Era el mejor momento para reclamar lo que según él, era suyo por derecho._

* * *

 _Una vez fuera se acomodó en una las zonas rosas de la cuidad, no era de su gusto, pero aquí nadie sospecharía de él. Había sido un largo día, la noche ya había caído y mientras se disponía a descansar uno de sus subordinados entra en su despacho diciendo que habían visto merodear por el sector a su querido tesoro. No dudo en mandar a recogerlo, no sabía porque se encontraba en esa zona, pero no le importaba, era como un golpe de suerte, todo estaba saliendo perfecto…. pero no todo puede ser color de rosa, ¿no?_

 _Los que supuestamente traerían ante él a su preciado tesoro, llegaron con las manos vacías excusándose que un tipo había golpeado a uno de ellos y salió corriendo junto con la "presa", lo que más odiaba Tougo era la incompetencia al no poder realizar un trabajo tan sencillo, pero en esta ocasión ese odio se hizo tan grande que termino matando a cada uno de ellos, acaso era tan difícil secuestrar a alguien. Tal parecía que tenía que hacerlo el mismo, no le importaba, si lo veía por el lado bueno, tomaría cuanto antes ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco._

 _Uno días después, y una vez cerciorado la casa en la cual habitaban, se disponía a llevar a cabo su plan, el cual era bastante simple… entraba, lo amarraba, si tenía tiempo podría tomarlo ahí mismo y en caso de que llegase su hermano simplemente lo mataría, y sin más se adentró al hogar por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, mientras se dirigía a la primera planta pudo escuchar unos fuertes gemidos que provenían del mismo lugar, trato de acerarse lo más sigilosamente posible y pudo comprobar que venían del living._

 _Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo apreciar como su gran tesoro era embestido con fuerza por su hermano, podia apreciar como ese cuerpo angelical era bañado por una capa de sudor, además de apreciar todas las marcas que eran dejadas en su cuerpo, una gran ira estaba creciendo dentro de Tougo…. Quería matar al maldito ese, quería golpearlo hasta cansarse por haberle arrebatado quizás lo más preciado que tenía su tesoro…. Su virginidad._

 _Pero en vez de abalanzarse sobre Karamatsu, se quedó observando, al ver como su tesoro pedía por más ocasionaba que se excitara, se imaginaba que era él embistiendo a Osomatsu, que era su nombre el cual salía de los labios de este. No supo en que momento había sacado su ya erecto miembro comenzando a masturbarse…. Debía de reconocer que verlos follar era más excitante que ver una película porno. Así que solo cerro sus ojos, mientras seguía masturbándose, escuchando los gemidos de su niño._

 _-Ah-Ah…. Mgh… K-Kara…matsu…m-más—decía el de mirada rojiza, el placer ya había nublado su juicio, así que no le importaba pedir por más, es más, deseaba que su cuerpo se fundiera con el de Karamatsu._

 _-Hn…v-vamos Oso, n-no me a-aprietes tanto—dejaba escapar junto con unos gruñidos, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a acabar, misma razón empezó a devorar la boca de su amante._

 _Al sentir como los "enamorados" llegaban al climax, fue cuando Tougo abrió los ojos, sentía una esencia en su mano derecha, todo esto le estaba causando gracia y se dispuso abandonar el lugar. Ver la escena anterior hizo que se volviera a replantear su plan._

* * *

 _Dejo pasar el tiempo y ya se iba a cumplir tres meses desde que se había instalado ya en cuidad, siempre mantuvo vigilado al de mirada rojiza, al principio pensó que talvez querían experimentar cosas nuevas, pero como fue pasando el tiempo sus socios le decían que tal parece que la relación iba en serio…. Eso hizo que la ira que estuvo reteniendo durante todo este tiempo saliera a flote, no solo mataría al desgraciado que le profano a su niño, sino que también lo mataría a él, si Osomatsu no era de él, no sería de nadie._

 _Fue cuando la noche del accidente llego, durante todo el día estuvo vigilándolos desde una distancia prudente, cuando se percató que las calles se encontraban menos transitadas, era la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo el plan… aunque las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, cierto._

 _No imagino que el de mirada azulina fuese capaz de sacrificarse de esa manera, debía decir que la escena que se le presentaba era más que grata para su gusto, nuevas sensaciones nacían en él al ver como su tesoro dejaba salir todas esas lágrimas y lamentos de dolor. Quería ver más de la nueva faceta de Osomatsu, deseaba hacer nacer inclusos unas nuevas… por eso decidió que ya era momento de dejar de jugar, esta vez tendría en sus brazos al de rojo, y el gran amor de este lo ayudaría, fue por lo que decidió que debía hacer una pequeña visita al hospital._

* * *

 _El cuerpo estaba maltrecho, según los médicos había entrado en una especie de coma…. Tonterías, él más que nadie sabía que el chico despertaría, el que le hayan dado esa información a la familia no significaba que fuera verdad. En cierto punto se pudo llego verse reflejado en el chico de azul, la razón no la supo, pero no importaba. Aprovecharía el diagnostico dado para poder proceder con el plan, sin más saco un pequeño frasco que contenía una sustancia, la cual era capaz de hacer aparentar muerta a una persona._

 _Mientras estaba inyectando la sustancia en la intravenosa de Karamatsu, de repente abren la puerta dejando ver a una joven, solo le pudo dedicarle una mirada amenazante, y sin más la chica pidió disculpas y se retiró del lugar. Una vez terminado se dispuso abandonar la habitación, mientras se alejaba podia oír los lamentos de su niño, a parecer la sustancia estaba haciendo efecto, solo faltaba hacer una simple llamada a sus queridos amigos forenses._

 _Fin del flashback_

Después del velorio se dirigió inmediatamente al aeropuerto para dirigirse a la ciudad de Tokio, hace poco había recibido una llamada de uno de sus subordinados avisándole que el "muertito" había despertado, o en su caso recobrado el conocimiento.

Se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la bodega donde mantenía al muertito, encontrándose con unos de los médicos que habían atendido en el hospital al de azul, específicamente el que había dado la noticia de que supuestamente no tendría muchas posibilidades de "despertar del supuesto coma".

- _Ahh, mi doctor favorito…. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que trabajamos juntos_ —decía mientras abría sus brazos de manera melodramática, desde hace mucho tiempo el medico trabajaba bajo la supervisión de Tougo, por mucho que no le gustara las acciones que le obligaba a cometer, debía de reconocer que la paga era excelente, y en este mundo el dinero era el que mandaba.

- _Bastante diría yo Tougo-sama, iré al grano…como puede ver el chico ya despertó, pero tal parece que sufre de una amnesia transitoria, puede que haya sido producto del golpe que recibió su cabeza contra el asfalto, en otras palabras, el chico no recuerda absolutamente nada de su vida pasada…. Pero no será problema para ti, ¿o me equivoco? —_ decía mientras le dedicaba una mirada retadora.

\- _En absoluto-,_ una gran sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios, el que Karamatsu haya perdido la memoria le facilitaba aún más las cosas.

* * *

 **N/A: POM POM POM!**


	13. Chapter 10

**Hola lector, plis lean la nota al final si :)**

* * *

Su cuerpo dolía a mares, por cada movimiento que trataba de realizar sentía que mil cuchillas se clavaran en él. Trato de abrir los ojos, pero una fuerte luz le cegó por unos breves segundos, cuando su vista comenzaba a normalizarse pudo distinguir a un sujeto con bata blanca que se encontraba revisando unas máquinas que estaban conectados a él.

- _Veo que ya has despertado…. Bien iré al grano contigo, sufriste un pequeño accidente, pero veo que tu cuerpo es lo bastante resistente, así que no tardaras mucho en recuperarte…. Lo que le facilitara las cosas a mi jefe_. — decía mientras que a la vez se dedicaba a revisar el cuerpo de Karamatsu.

El de mirada azulina aún no podia procesar lo que le había dicho el medico… ¿un accidente?, en que momento había ocurrido, no recordaba el momento exacto, es más, no recordaba absolutamente nada.

El medico pudo observar la cara de confusión que su paciente tenía, una posibilidad surco por su cabeza, era mejor salir de la duda antes de realizar cualquier otra tarea… - _dime… ¿sabes tu nombre?, ¿Qué edad tienes? …. ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas_? -.

El mencionado solo pudo mantenerse en silencio, no podia, por más que tratara de recordar algo, nada le venía a la mente. – _Que a-acabo de d-despertar_ -, las palabras salían por un hilo de voz, técnicamente lo último que recordaba es que se despertó en lo que parecía ser una especie de bodega.

- _Ya veo… parece que sufres de una amnesia, talvez sea debido al fuerte golpe que te diste en la cabeza_ — antes de poder continuar, había recibido un mensaje. Al momento de leerlo una gran sonrisa torcida surco por sus labios.

- _Como te decía… tienes amnesia, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, en un momento llegará mi jefe y él te contara toda tu vida… por el momento es mejor que descanses un poco Karamatsu-san_ —y sin más abandono el lugar, dejando al pobre Karamatsu con más dudas que respuesta.

- _¿Kara…matsu?, con que así me llamo… vaya, que nombre más ridículo_ —y sin más se dispuso a hacer lo que el médico le había recomendado, por algo era el doctor.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se durmió, pero al momento de despertar frente a él se encontraba un sujeto de traje marrón, de por si su sola presencia hacia que se pusiera un tanto nervioso.

- _Vamos no es necesario ponerse esa cara…. Así es como tratas al que te ha cuidado, harás que se me parta el corazón_ —decía de forma dramática. Karamatsu juraría que por su ojo se le escapaba una pequeña lagrima.

- _L-lo s-siento…. Y gracias, pero…. Acaso, ¿acaso eres tú el que me diría sobre mi vida?_ —lanzo su pregunta, necesitaba recuperar su memoria lo antes posible, algo en él le decía que debía recordar algo muy importante.

- _En efecto mi pequeño, para empezar, tienes cinco hermanos idénticos, es decir, que provienes de sextillizos… pero ellos te creen muerto e incluso están muy felices por eso, e incluso a tus propios padres les dabas asco-_ decía cada vez más fuerte, debía sonar lo más convincente posible _, - La verdad es que en realidad nunca les importaste, si sufrías cualquier daño ellos se alegraban, no te amaban, no te respetaban, te insultaban, te golpeaban, ignoraban tu presencia y aquí entre nos… fueron ellos los que causaron tu accidente. –_ soltaba sin pelos en la lengua.

Había dicho la verdad, modificándola un poco a su favor, si quería que este chico lo ayudara a obtener a su tesoro, necesitaba que odiara con toda su alma a su querida familia.

- _-Por si no me crees… aquí tienes_ —decía mientras del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacaba las fotos que había tomado en el velorio del segundo. En ellas se podia ver claramente a los sonrientes hermanos, además de algunas en donde mostraban a los padres de este felices.

Karamatsu no lo podia creer, en el fondo creía que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, pero algo en él deseaba que fuera una mentira, era imposible que una familia odiara a un hijo en específico, si es así, para que lo había traído a este mundo. Por mucho que le doliera todo el cuerpo, trato de salir del lugar, necesitaba ver esto con sus propios ojos…. puede que no recordara nada, pero eso no significaba que creería en lo primero que le contaran.

Tougo pudo ver el pobre intento de escape del segundo, debía reconocer que le causaba gracia, además sabía que iría donde estaba su familia, y eso era algo que no podia permitir. _–tranquilo chico, sé que es difícil de creer, pero te lo puedo demostrar_ —y sin esperar respuesta del otro, comenzó a mostrarle más fotos, algunas fueron modificadas para que aparentaran de que lo que decía era la pura verdad.

Para el de azul no fueron suficientes más pruebas, le habían lanzado prácticamente un centenar de fotos en donde claramente se le podia ver a él sufriendo, siendo menospreciado por los que se hacían llamar sus hermanos, muchos sentimientos comenzaron a colarse en su corazón y mente, dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza… ira. Ese último fue más fuerte, si su "querida familia" lo pensaba muerto, pues bien, que fuera así… ya vería después como se cobraría de todos los malos ratos y maltratos que le hicieron pasar.

 _-Je...Jeje… entonces no soy más que una basura que nadie quiere…. Entonces, porque me estas ayudando, ¿qué ganas con ayudarme? —_ por muy increíble que pareciera, la persona frente de él era la única en quien podia confiar. _\- ¿Quién eres? -_

\- _Para ti soy Tougo, y puedo darte lo que tu corazón más desea, respeto, poder, el mundo bajo tus pies…. A cambio me ayudaras a traer a mi lado a mi preciado tesoro, es algo simple, pero que requiere de tu ayuda, entonces qué me dices…. ¿Tenemos un trato?_ – finalizo mientras estiraba la mano en frente de Karamatsu.

El segundo no dudo en responder el apretón de mano, talvez no era la mejor manera, pero se sentía dolido y si la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por él necesitaba de su ayuda, no dudaría en dársela, – _Trato hecho Tougo-sama. –_ un nuevo Karamatsu crecería entre las sombras.

Tougo estaba más que complacido, ya no podia esperar para tener a su pequeño niño entre sus brazos.

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido cerca de dos meses desde el entierro del segundo Matsuno, la relación que tenía con sus hermanos fue mejorando de a poco, ya no discutía tanto con Choromatsu, trataba de pasar más tiempo con Jyushimatsu e incluso Totty ya no se avergonzaba tanto de él, y le hablaba cada vez que lo veía en la calle, aun si estuviera acompañado de chicas.

Con el único que no había mejora era con el cuarto de ellos, Ichimatsu, todos los días trataba de acercársele, pero este simplemente lo ignoraba o salía huyendo. No lo culpaba, al parecer aun no podia superar la muerte de Karamatsu, y no era la excepción. Por más sonrisas falsas que mostrara a la gente, en su interior el dolor y la culpa se hacían cada vez más grande.

Necesitaba desahogarse, pero con la única que podia hacerlo era Sakura, pero no se habían vuelto hablar desde el velorio. Quiso despejar su mente y salió de la casa con dirección al puente en donde el segundo solía buscar _Karamatsu girls_. Era el único lugar en donde podia sentir más cerca al de azul.

Una vez en el puente pudo apreciar que no había nadie alrededor, lo que era raro considerando que era medio día, no le dio mayor importancia y se dispuso colocarse en el lugar de siempre. Los minutos fueron pasando, hasta convertirse en horas, no supo en que momento había caído la noche, solo se preocupaba en recordar los momentos que vivió junto con Karamatsu.

No lo demostraría en frente de los demás, pero realmente su ausencia le dolía, en ocasiones, cuando se encontraba solo en la casa, se colocaba la tan preciada chaqueta de cuero, era como su tesoro más preciado, aún tenía el olor del segundo impregnada en ella, con ella era como sentir nuevamente el abrazo de su amado. Tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas con el antebrazo, no se percató en que momento estas habían salido.

Ya un poco mejor, se dispuso a regresar a casa, en si ya era bastante tarde y si no llegaba para cenar ahora si se llevaría un buen reto. Y sin nada más que hacer en el lugar puso marcha a su caminata.

Cuando ya llevaba un rato caminando, sintió algo similar a como lo estaban siguiendo, miro hacia atrás pero no había absolutamente nada, prosiguió con su andar, pero la sensación aun no desaparecía, podían tacharlo de loco, pero desde que el segundo había muerto tenía una sensación de que lo estaban vigilando. Ya con eso apresuro un poco más sus pasos.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de su hogar, solo bastaba en doblar la esquina, caminar unos cuantos pasos más y listo, estaría en su cálido hogar, hace unos minutos una sensación de miedo lo había invadido, desde hace mucho que no sentía un miedo así, misma razón apresuro aún sus pasos, llegando a prácticamente correr. Llegando a la esquina que debía doblar.

Pero no pudo seguir avanzando al sentir como alguien lo agarraba por el gorro de su sudadera, trato de forcejear, pero unos sujetos habían aparecido de la nada e inutilizaron tantos sus brazos como piernas, aun así trato de luchar para poder liberarse, - ¿ _PERO QUE MIERDA CREE….—_ las palabras quedaron al aire al sentir como colocaban un pañuelo que cubría tanto su boca como nariz.

Podia sentir como de a poco su juicio se iba, aún estaba consiente, pero por alguna razón ya no tenía fuerza, los sujetos lo habían soltado, pero no escapo, no pidió ayuda…. Estaba completamente "ido", por así decirlo, de repente sintió como lo levantaban al estilo princesa y lo metían en una especie de ban, además uno de ellos hacia una llamada a quien sabe quién, y los otros no paraban de dedicarle miradas lascivas, dios si las miradas violaran de seguro no podría levantarse en semanas, quizás meses.

- _Así es… lo tenemos… entendido_ — una vez terminada la llamada, el sujeto puso en marcha el vehículo para dirigirse al lugar que le fue indicado por el teléfono. En cambio, Osomatsu solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle y sin más se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

No supo en que momento lo habían bajado de la ban, ni siquiera sintió el golpe que se dio cuando lo tiraron bruscamente al suelo, de a poco comenzó a recuperar sus sentidos, aun así, no se podia mover, se percató de que estaba amarrado de pies y manos. Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo enojar.

 _-¿¡PERO MIERDA CREEN QUE HACEN!?, SUELTENME, NO HE HECHO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA_ —decía un furioso Osomatsu, no sabía porque estaba en un lugar como ese, ni quienes era estos tipos, estaba completamente seguro de que no había hecho nada malo como para que alguien contratara unos sujetos de segunda y lo secuestraran.

- _Cierra tu puta boca ya me tienes enfermo_ —unos de los sujetos ya se le había acabado su paciencia, se acercó al de sudadera roja, tomándolo del mentón y dedicándole una mirada lasciva _–porque no mejor te callas y usas tu linda boquita para otra cosa_ —y sin más comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón, ante la mirada atónita de Osomatsu, pudo apreciar como los otros sujetos comenzaban hacer los mismo que el tipo.

Un gran miedo comenzó apoderarse de su cuerpo, no le apetecía ser violado esta noche, ni ninguna otra, quería pedir ayuda, pero las palabras simplemente no salían…. De un momento a otro un nombre se le vino a la mente, "Karamatsu", no supo porque lo llamaba a él, pero de nada le servía, los muertos no pueden ayudar a los vivos.

Pudo ver como el tipo sonreía de oreja a oreja… aunque no le duro mucho. Un disparo se escuchó en la sala, dándole directamente en la cabeza del tipo que estaba frente de Osomatsu, cayendo muerto al instante, los otros sujetos se alejaron lo más rápido posible de este, pudo ver como en sus rostros se deformaban por el miedo.

Giro su cabeza para ver quien fue su "salvador" en esta situación, pero al momento de enfocar su vista, quedo más que sorprendido…. En frente suyo, con uno que otro raspón, y más vivo que muerto se encontraba el amor de su vida, Karamatsu, aunque lucía un poco diferente, su mirada ya no desprendía ese brillo característico que tanto amaba, más bien desprendía un odio y crueldad que no tenía idea de que tales sentimientos pudieran estar juntos en el cuerpo de su hermano.

-¿ _Quién dijo qué podían tocarlo? … ¡DIGANME! –_ un furioso Kara exigía respuesta, pero ninguno se atrevía a responderle, más uno trato de contestar sabiendo que si no respondían les iría peor.

- _L-lo s-sentimos m-mucho Kara-sama…. Pero el chico no dejaba de hablar y…. Beta solo quería…. Silenciarlo…. Digo, quería que su boca…. Estuviera ocupada, señor_ —se podia notar de lejos que el sujeto sudaba a mares producto del miedo, habían cometido un error, un muy grave error.

 _-¡Y por eso pensaron que la mejor manera era que se las mamara!... imbéciles-_ a paso lento se dirigió donde el sujeto que había respondido y en un movimiento rápido puso su pistola en la cabeza del tipo, el sujeto ya estaba temblando e inclusive llego a orinarse por el miedo. – _Dime…. ¿crees que se vería linda una de mis balas en tu cabeza? -._

- _Por favor perdóneme Kara-sama, no lo volveremos hacer…. Pero por favor perdóneme_ —el sujeto prácticamente se había tirado al suelo, sujetando los pies de Karamatsu mientras rogaba por su vida.

\- _Eso espero_ —fue lo único que contesto el de mirada azul y sin más retiro el arma de la cabeza del sujeto. Todo ante la atónita mirada de Osomatsu. _\- K-Kara…matsu… ¿eres tú?, ¿r-realmente eres t-tú? -_

El mencionado se dirigió donde se encontraba el de rojo, pudo ver como a este se le formaba una gran sonrisa que hizo que su corazón diera un pequeño vuelco, no supo el porqué, pero lo disimulo perfectamente. Una vez en frente de Osomatsu, y antes de que pudiera soltar alguna otra palabra, le propino un gran golpe en la boca del estómago, causando que perdiera el aire como también la conciencia.

Ya desmayado lo cargo para poder dirigirse donde su jefe. Tal como había prometido, le entregaría a Tougo su gran tesoro. - _Desháganse del cuerpo y limpien el lugar… no quiero más errores. -_

-¡ _LO QUE ORDENE KARA-SAMA!_ \- prácticamente habían gritado la frase, pero no le importo, tenía poder, respeto, todos se arrodillaban ante él… siempre lo deseo, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que no debía entregar al chico a su jefe, no le dio importancia alguna y se dispuso abandonar el lugar junto con un desmayado Osomatsu.

-¿ _Qué te hará tan especial… eh? -_

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, en primera agradecer a si es que han llegado hasta aquí, eso significa que la historia no es tan mala después de todo xD. En fin, como se menciono en el prologo esta historia esta siendo publicada en Wattpad y ahora están a la par ambas partes ¡YEI!.**

 **Se publico un aviso en Wattpad diciendo que la historia estaría en pausa por algunos problemas familiares de la autora, yo solo soy una amiga que publica los capítulos que ya estaban escritos, por eso eran tan seguidos :P. La cosa es que la historia estará en pausa por unas tres semana, puede que más, no lo sé realmente... solo espero que no pierdan el interés de la historia :(**

 **PD: Créanme que soy la más quiere que continué con la historia lo más pronto posible.**

 **PD de la PD: ¡Viva el KaraOso! :3**

 **PD de la PD de la PD: Nos vemos :)**


	14. Chapter 11

**N/A: Advertencia... en el siguiente capítulo habrá violación, ademas de decir que los personajes tendrán "Oc"... no se a que refiere eso. Pero me dijeron que lo pusiera... ¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme que significa?**

* * *

Una fuerte luz comenzó a molestarlo, quería seguir durmiendo, al momento de abrir los ojos pudo apreciar que no se encontraba en su cuarto junto con sus hermanos, es más, ni siquiera sabía qué hacía en un lugar como ese.

De inmediato imágenes de la noche anterior invadieron en su cabeza, trato de levantarse para poder salir del lugar, un dolor en su abdomen le causo molestias, pero trato de ignorarlo. Se levantó de la cama con la intención de abandonar la habitación, pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando se percató que en su tobillo descansaba una especie de cadena.

Por más que tratara de quitarse la dichosa cadena, más daño se hacía. No tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando aquí, en cierto sentido se alegraba de que Karamatsu estuviera vivo… lo que lo llevaba a la pregunta de millón, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera vivo? si el mismo vio con sus propios ojos como la vida del segundo se desvanecía.

 _-¡MIERDA!, déjense de jugar conmigo… ¿alguien me escucha? ... por favor, quien sea… ¡sáquenme de aquí!_ \- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, aun así, no recibió respuesta alguna. Estaba aterrado, no sabía en qué lío se había metido, tampoco le importaba, lo único que le interesaba era salir de ese lugar junto con Karamatsu, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle.

De un momento a otro, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a cierto personaje, esperanzado a que fuera su hermano, dirigió su mirada a la entrada, más esta comenzó a deformarse por el miedo de ver a esa persona.

- _T-tu… pero…. Estabas…c-cárcel…-_ simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca, pudo apreciar como de a poco se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro, presentía que nada bueno saldría de esta situación al escuchar como Tougo cerraba la puerta y le colocaba seguro.

Pov Tougo

 _Al fin, después de tanto tiempo por fin tenía en mis manos a mi querido niño, tan solo ver su cara asustada hacia que me excitara, ansiaba poder tomar ese cuerpo._

 _Por cada paso que daba, mi niño trataba de alejarse… no es adorable, de un rápido movimiento lo sometí bajo mi cuerpo, esos ojos carmesíes que tanto me volvía loco mostraban terror absoluto, además de que pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de ellos._

 _-Dime…. ¿me extrañaste? - susurré en su oído y a la vez pasaba mi lengua por su óvulo, pude sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, además de no articular palabra alguna… sí que me divertiría esta noche._

 _-Pues fíjate que yo si…. Y mucho- y sin esperar respuesta alguna tomé esos labios que por años soñé con devorar. Sentir como mi pequeño trataba de zafarse del agarre, me encantaba, por falta de aire me tuve que separar, pero la mi vista era más que grandiosa, no dude en tomar la cámara que se encontraba en el cajón de al lado para recordar este momento, atesoraría cada momento de mi niño, cada faceta, cada lagrima, cada llanto…. Espere por muchos años este momento, puede que el idiota de su hermano le haya arrebatado lo que lo hacía ser puro…. Pero yo me encargaría de devorar cada parte de su ser._

Fin del Pov

Una gran sonrisa se formaba en la cara de Tougo, cosa que hizo que el cuerpo de Osomatsu comenzara a temblar, no sabía cómo es que un sujeto como él se encontraba libre, ni el por qué Karamatsu estaba con ese tipo. Pero no le agradaba para nada la situación en la que se encontraba. Menos ahora cuando sintió como de a poco le comenzaba a despojar de su ropa.

Asco, repulsión…. Eran las únicas sensaciones que sentía en estos momentos. Mientras que Tougo seguía embistiéndolo con fuerza, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por sus ojos, además de sentir como por sus muslos escurrían diferentes sustancias. Se sentía tan indefenso, débil…. qué clase de hermano mayor era si ni siquiera podia cuidar de sí mismo.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su violador se corrió dentro suyo, nadie podría durar tanto tiempo, ni siquiera él, pero para su desgracia este sujeto era la excepción.

- _Ahh… magnifico, quien hubiera imaginado que tu trasero se amoldaría a la perfección con mi miembro…. En verdad que eres una exquisitez Osomatsu-kun_ \- decía mientras seguía arremetiendo contra el machucado cuerpo del de rojo. No le importaba que este estuviera sangrando, con tal de satisfacer sus deseos, haría cualquier cosa.

El mencionado ni se inmuto, hace rato dejo de sentir su cuerpo, se sentía asqueroso por todas las marcas que el sujeto dejaba en su cuerpo, su garganta le quemaba, quizás por lo gritos que dio al momento de ser penetrado, su vista cada vez se nublaba más por la lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. El dolor en su pecho crecía con cada embestida, a pesar de que fue Karamatsu quien lo metió en este problema, no lo podia odiar, en cierto sentido estaba feliz de que estuviera vivo, de que la persona que amaba estuviera con vida, pero ahora estaba tan cambiado, que le habría pasado para que actuara de esta manera.

Por otro lado, Tougo, dando una última embestida se corrió, nuevamente, en el interior del menor y con esto saco su miembro de este. Talvez se había excedido con el chico, pero no le importaba, en parte era su castigo por haberse entregado a otro hombre y no mantenerse puro para él.

\- _Fue mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿qué me dices tú?_ \- a pesar de que el de rojo se encontraba consciente no tuvo respuesta alguna, cosa que lo enfureció, tomándolo prácticamente de la mandíbula acerco ambos rostros para poder encararlo - _de ahora en adelante, cada vez que te pregunte algo tú vas a contestar…. Entendido._ -

Pero lo único que recibió fue un escupitajo de parte de Osomatsu, más este recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, - _¡NO VUELVAS HACERLO NUNCA MAS! ¡ME ESCUCHASTE!_ -, pero aun así no tuvo respuesta. Perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba tomo al de rojo por el cabello arrojándolo al suelo, posicionándose encima de este volvió a tomarlo del cabello, solo que esta vez pudo escuchar un quejido de dolor.

- _será mejor que comiences a comportarte…. A no ser que quieras que tu querido amorcito sufra por tu altanería._ \- pudo apreciar el momento en que como a Osomatsu se le abrían los ojos por la amenaza dada, supo de inmediato que había encontrado su punto débil. No tuvo que esperar mucho para poder escuchar un "lo siento Tougo-sama".

Ya feliz con su resultado, lo tomo entre sus brazos para volver a depositarlo en la cama, colocándole nuevamente la cadena en su tobillo y tirándole a la cara la sudadera roja que tanto lo identificaba, ordenándole que se la colocara, que pronto vendría alguien que lo ayudaría a darse una ducha, además de atender sus heridas. Y sin nada más que decir, Tougo abandono el lugar, dejando a un maltrecho Osomatsu, que lo único que pudo hacer fue hacerse ovillo en la cama, rogando a que esta pesadilla terminara.

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero pudo sentir como alguien comenzaba a quitarle la sudadera que traía puesta e inmediatamente tomo una posición de defensa, aunque no le serviría de mucho ya que se encontraba muy débil. De a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos para percatarse a frente suyo se encontraba Karamatsu.

No dudo en abalanzarse hacia el mencionado, aunque le doliera todo el cuerpo, desde el primer momento que lo volvió a ver, era lo que más deseaba hacer, más su alegría duro poco a sentir como el de mirada azulina lo apartaba de manera brusca.

Sin siquiera preocuparse de que se hubiera lastimado Karamatsu había liberado al de rojo de la cadena, tomándolo como cualquier saco de papa entrando a lo que parecía ser el baño y sin ningún cuidado lo tiro en la bañera. Pudo sentir como el agua helada calaba hasta sus huesos, no tuvo tiempo de soltar algún reclamo, ya que sintió como pasaban una esponja por todo su cuerpo, cabe decir de manera brusca.

- _H-hey d-detente…. Me estas lastimando_ \- por fin pudo soltar algunas palabras, pero pareciera que el otro no lo escuchaba o simplemente lo ignoraba, cosa que hizo que se enojara, _-Oeh… me estas escuchando…. Te dije que ¡ME LASTIMAS_! - lo último lo dijo tan fuerte que su garganta comenzó a molestarle.

- _Tch… será mejor que te limpies rápido antes de que llegue el medico_ \- decía un tanto irritado, mientras abandonaba la habitación, no sabía la razón exacta del porque Tougo lo había puesto como niñera de un bueno para nada, a su criterio. Pero si era una orden él debía de cumplirla sin chistar, aunque lo único que más deseaba era estar lo más alejado posible de Osomatsu, ya que cada vez que lo veía una presión en su pecho se hacía presente.

- _espera…. Karamatsu…. Oeh_ \- de nuevo había sido ignorado, frustrado de dedico hacer lo que se suponía que haría Karamatsu, en parte agradecía que le facilitaran una bañera para poder asearse, se sentía asqueado de sí mismo, sucio, como una basura. Necesita sacarse la esencia que había dejado Tougo en su cuerpo, tan solo recordar lo ocurrido las lágrimas comenzaban a salir libremente por sus ojos.

Pero lamentarse no harían que las cosas cambiaran, lo que más le dolía de todo el asunto, era la fría mirada que le dedicaba Karamatsu, una llena de odio y resentimiento. Quizás que mentiras le habría dicho el loco psicópata, como para que actuara así.

Una vez aseado, se dispuso a ir lo que suponía era su habitación, dirigió su mirada a la cama para percatarse de que en ella solo estaba su sudadera roja, pero al parecer se veía más grande, confirmándolo después, ya que esta le cubría hasta un poco más bajo del muslo, cosa que agradecía.

Escucho como la puerta era abierta nuevamente, dejando ver una cara conocida, _-u-usted…-_ fue lo único que pudo decir al ver al mismo médico que había atendido a Karamatsu en Tokio, el mismo que dijo que su hermano había entrado en una especie de coma, el mismo que declaro la supuesta muerte de su hermano. - _¡¿QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-._

- _Tranquilícese por favor Matsuno-san… solo esto aquí para curar sus heridas, no para responder sus preguntas_ \- antes de que el nombrado pudiera negarse o hacer alguna rabieta prosiguió con las instrucciones dada anteriormente, - _oh es que acaso quiere que llame a Tougo-sama para que se controle-,_ sin nada más que decir se dispuso a realizar el trabajo por el cual había sido llamado.

Para el de rojo tan solo el nombre de ese sujeto hacia que se quedara completamente congelado, desde que lo habían arrestado, siempre estuvo con ese miedo al pensar que haría si llegara a reencontrarse con el sujeto, ahora sabia la respuesta, y no le gustaba para nada. Así que se dejó curar por el medico sin rechistar.

El medico se había tomado su tiempo en curar las heridas, al parecer eran más graves de lo que aparentaban, sobre todo las de su ano, al parecer su jefe no se midió en cuanto a las penetraciones. - _veo que no disfrutaste mucho de la sección_ \- vio que no obtuvo respuesta alguna, quizás no eran las palabras adecuadas. Pero aun así debía proseguir con su trabajo.

\- _Escucha tu recto, no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones, pero todo lo que una buena pomada no ayudaría, pero tienes que echártela…. Ya sabes en el interior, esto te ayudara en que la recuperación sea más rápida, además aliviara el ardor…. Pero sé que no querrás que sea yo quien la aplique, así que me temo que tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta-_ decía mientras le pasaba la pomada al de rojo, que en un rápido movimiento se lo arrebato de las manos, dedicándole unas de sus peores miradas.

Dejando escapar un suspiro se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, no sin antes darle una última indicación y advertencia a su paciente. - _se perfectamente que me odias por lo que paso con tu hermano, es comprensible, pero debes saber de qué nada servirá que intentes hablar con Kara… él simplemente no te recuerda, Tougo-sama le hizo creer que siempre estuvo con él, apoyándolo, dándole todo el amor que su familia siempre le negó, que sus otros cuatro hermanos le negaban…. Para Kara, Tougo es su salvador, su protector, es por quien haría cualquier cosa con tal de que se sienta orgulloso de él. -_

 _\- ¿cómo que "otros cuatro", somos sextillizos imbécil-_ respondía con enfado, - _además se llama Karamatsu_ -, algo le decía que no le gustaría la respuesta del médico.

\- _acaso no me escuchaste, a pesar de haberle dicho pertenecía a una familia de sextillizos, el solo recuerda los maltratos de sus cuatro hermanos menores, no te recuerda, tampoco recuerda los momentos que vivieron juntos… para el no eres más que un desconocido, un objeto que le pertenece a Tougo-sama-_ soltaba con toda la frialdad que lo representaba, no le gustaba explicar las cosas dos veces. - _Y prefiere que le llamemos Kara, no le gusta que le digan por su antiguo nombre. -_

Para el de rojo eran puras mentiras, el no podría haber sido borrado de la vida del azul, tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, _\- es mentira…. Karamatsu no pudo olvidarme… él, él me amaba…. Simplemente no pudo olvidarme._ -

El medico pudo apreciar las lágrimas que salían de esos ojos carmesíes, en cierto punto le daba algo de pena el chico… por boca de su jefe se enteró que ambos hermanos eran una especie de amantes, no los repudiaba por eso, le daba exactamente lo mismo.

No supo en que momento había aceptado el trabajo, ¿Cuál fue su motivación para ser partícipe de esta locura?... no tardó mucho en recordarla…. El dinero.

- _Una vez que apliques la pomada trata de descansar, le diré a mi jefe que hasta que te encuentres en mejores condiciones, no sería bueno mantener relaciones…. Considéralo como una disculpa por haberte mentido de esa forma-_ y sin más abandono la habitación.

Al momento de escuchar cómo se cerraba con seguro la puerta, fue cuando se rompió completamente, Karamatsu no pudo haberlo olvidado, no pudo haber olvidado todos los momentos que pasaron, simplemente no podia. Quería creer que todo esto era una pesadilla, rogaba que alguien lo despertara, que le digiera que todo estaría bien…. Que pronto estaría nuevamente con su familia, que nuevamente estaría en los brazos de Karamatsu.

- _Alguien…. Ayúdeme…por favor, Karamatsu. -_

* * *

 **N/A: Volví pero no del todo... ya que al parecer me tomara menos tiempo en resolver todo el jaleo familiar... digamos que no me gusta pasar tanto tiempo en familia, menos con tíos y primos que ni conozco... en fin.**

 **Solo decir que me demorare un poco en actualizar pero no tanto(?)**

 **PD: Agradecer a mi querida Sandra por subir los capítulos... Replanteare la idea de hacerte un oneshot :3**


	15. Chapter 12

Tres semanas…. Tres malditas semanas habían pasado desde que vieron por última vez al idiota de su hermano mayor.

Dos semanas desde que la policía les había mencionado la posibilidad de que posiblemente había sido secuestrado, casi una semana desde que su mayor temor fuera confirmado al encontrar evidencias que corroboraban la teoría que tenían y a lo menos tres días desde que se enteraron que el secuestrador no era nada más ni nada menos que Tougo, el criminal que atormento al primogénito cuando eran apenas unos niños.

Así era como Choromatsu veía las cosas, se encontraba en el tejado tratando de asimilar el momento por el que pasaba la familia, todo había pasado tan rápido, apenas se estaban recuperando de la perdida de uno de ellos, para que ahora enfrentaran posiblemente la perdida de otro, pudo ser testigo en como su familia de poco iba perdiendo la esperanza de volver a ver Osomatsu con vida… por dios, estaban hablando de Tougo, no era el simple criminal que conocieron de niños, sino que era uno de los criminales más peligrosos del país.

Se sentía un inútil, en estos momentos él era el hermano mayor, pero de que servía si ni siquiera podia ser un apoyo para ellos. De que servía si estaba igualmente destrozado por dentro, - _de seguro…. Tu sabrías que hacer, no Karamatsu-nissan-_ decía mientras miraba hacia el cielo, en donde creía que se encontraba su hermano, y que a la vez pedía que lo ayudara en toda esta situación.

Los días pasaban tan rápido que no cuenta se dio cuando ya había cumplido tres semanas de su calvario. Tres semanas en donde fue tratado como un objeto sexual. En parte agradeció la indicación del doctor, el de no mantener relaciones, pero eso no significaba que se salvaría.

Durante todo ese tiempo tuvo que soportar las caricias y besos que ese hombre le daba, además de tener que engullir su miembro hasta que se atragantara. Era algo realmente desagradable, pero que opción tenia, sino obedecía a ese moustro, el muy infeliz tomaría represalias contra Karamatsu y eso era lo que menos quería, por muy maldito que se comportaba con él, Osomatsu aun lo amaba y no dejaría que se lo arrebataran nuevamente, aunque eso significara vivir un infierno.

También se había enterado que el causante del accidente de su hermano había sido unos de los subordinados del de traje marrón, en realidad al que debían haber atropellado era a él, no Karamatsu…. Por más que tratara de entender a ese hombre, no lo lograba, según lo amaba demasiado, pero desde un principio lo quería muerto…. Qué clase de amor enfermizo tenia este hombre.

- _Ahh…. Maravilloso, te has vuelto bastante bueno en esto-_ decía mientras tomaba por la cabeza al de rojo para poder así llegar más profundo a su garganta.

Por su parte, Osomatsu solo podia tratar de no ahogarse, además de retener las ganas de vomitar, pero por más que quisiera, al parecer el sujeto tenía pensado terminar en su boca, otra vez. No tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir como la semilla de Tougo se abría paso hacia su garganta, de mala manera aprendió a que no debía botar ni una sola gota, por más desagradable que fuera.

Por otro lado, Tougo ya estaba más que satisfecho con el trabajo del menor y mientras guardaba su miembro en sus pantalones, ordeno a que se llevaran a su tesoro a la habitación. Por mucho que le disgustara separarse de él, tenía un negocio que mantener, además de tener que dar los últimos detalles de un gran robo que estaban a punto de perpetuar, si todo salía como él quería, muy pronto estaría al otro lado del mundo junto con su pequeño tesoro. Y por fin se podría deshacer del segundo Matsuno.

No podia negar que, hacia un trabajo excepcional, lo había entrenado bien, cualquiera que lo viera no creería que solo le tomo menos de dos meses en poseer las habilidades que tenía; habilidades que algunos desarrollaban con casi diez años en el trabajo. El chico poseía dotes innatos… y por eso mismos dotes, lo consideraba una gran amenaza, tanto en la obtención de poder como en la atención de su tesoro.

Era una noche bastante tranquila en la zona rosa de la ciudad de Tokio, sentía que hace mucho tiempo no sentía una sensación como esa. A pesar de estar en la ciudad por temas de negocios, algo en ella lo hacía sentirse nostálgico.

Se encontraba esperando a que sus subordinados terminasen con los últimos detalles, de la bodega donde esconderían el motín una vez allanado, además de estar revisando unos planos del banco. Agradecía inmensamente que Tougo lo haya mandado a supervisar el tema de la bodega, no podia aguantar más estar cerca del preciado tesoro de este, no es que lo odiara, en realidad deseaba hacerlo, pero por más que quisiese, algo dentro de él no se lo permitía.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo de entrenamiento pudo recobrar algo de su memoria, podia recordar claramente todas las veces que sus "queridos hermanos" lo insultaban, golpeaban, ignoraban e incluso recordó el momento en que fue secuestrado por un nomo*, y que hicieron ellos… tan solo tirarle lo primero que vieron, con la intención de matarlo. Los odiaba, quería que sufrieran, que sintieran todo el mismo daño que sufrió.

Talvez estaba actuando un tanto vengativo, pero no le importaba, a pesar de que en ninguno de sus recuerdos aparecía este tal Tougo, aun así, no le importaba…. Fue el quien lo cuido, entreno, le dio una vida, y haría lo que fuera con tal de devolverle el favor. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de sus subordinados se le acercaba para darle un mensaje de parte del jefe.

- _Kara-sama, se nos ha comunicado que el arribó de Tougo-sama será mañana por el amanecer, en el aeropuerto de Haneda…. Para posterior ser transportado a la zona de seguridad ubicada en el centro de la zona rosa de la ciudad_ \- finalizaba, para posterior esperar nuevas órdenes.

- _Dime…. El chico ese…. Vendrá con él_ \- decía sin despejar sus ojos de los planos, más el tono de su voz sonó un tanto preocupado, sabía perfectamente que, si estaba cerca del chico, no rendiría al 100%... no hacía falta ocultarlo, el chico lo ponía nervioso, la razón aun no la sabia… a pesar de que le habían dicho que era su hermano…. El simplemente no lo podia recordar, nada de él le venía a la mente.

Pero cada vez que fue testigo de cómo Tougo pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo del chico, sentimientos que desconocía comenzaban a surgir en su interior, e inclusive más de una vez tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de propinarle un golpe a su querido jefe.

- _Eh, realmente no lo sabemos, pero lo más seguro es que así sea…. De por si donde vaya Tougo-sama, el chico esta con él-_

- _Bien…. Una vez terminado los preparativos, asegúrense de que no haya topos merodeando por los alrededores…. En caso de encontrar a uno tráiganmelo enseguida_. - vio como el sujeto daba una pequeña reverencia y se disponía abandonar el lugar. Hace algunos días habían visto alguno que otro tipo merodeando el lugar, talvez eran unos simples civiles, pero no dejaría ningún cabo suelto…. El plan debía salir a la perfección.

Y sin nada más que hacer en el lugar se dispuso a ir hacia su oficina, debía de ordenar sus pensamientos y averiguar la razón por la que él de rojo lo ponía tan nervioso.

 _-¿Qué te hace tan especial, Osomatsu? -_

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, seguramente habían usado en él otra vez esas pastillas que tanto detestaba. Acaso era necesario doparlo para poder moverlo de un lugar a otro…si con los gorilas que tenían como guardaespaldas no fueran suficientes para poder retenerlo y aunque así fuesen las cosas, el no haría absolutamente nada.

Trato de incorporarse en su lugar, al lado suyo pudo apreciar al imbécil de Tougo y como este dormía tan relajadamente mientras que él tenía manos y pies amarrados, soltó un suspiro, ya debería estar acostumbrado a este tipo de trato.

Fijo su vista al frente para poder encontrarse con el mismo médico de la otra vez. - _Si estás aquí, significa que van a hacer otro de sus trabajos…-_ más que una pregunta era como una aclaración.

- _Así es… pero no estoy en condiciones de darte mayores detalles_ \- y sin más volvía su vista a los papeles que tenía en la mano.

Osomatsu no pudo preguntar nada más, ya que sintió como el vehículo se detenía en lo que podia apreciar una especie de bodega, las puertas fueron abiertas, pudo sentir como unos brazos lo tironeaban con tanta fuerza que de seguro la zona quedaría morada. - _Pero que tenemos aquí…. Si es la puta del jefe-_ se burlaba un sujeto, estas mismas escenas se repetían cada vez que se encontraba solo o cuando simplemente Tougo se dedicaba a dormir, como era en este caso.

 _-¿A quién llamas puta desgraciado? … o es que acaso quieres estar en mi lugar, que con gusto te lo cedo-_ decía para posterior sentir como un puñetazo terminaba en su cara.

- _Cierra la puta boca, no eres más que un simple juguete para el jefe…. El día en que se aburra de ti, ten por seguro que una de sus balas terminara en tu cabeza-,_ se podia apreciar el veneno con lo que decía cada palabra.

- _Y ten por seguro que este también será tu caso si es que vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima…. Queda claro-_ tan solo esas palabras bastaron para que el tipo lo soltara con delicadeza para posterior arrodillarse suplicando por su perdón. Al parecer no tenía ni idea que en el mismo vehículo estaba su jefe, que escucho y presencio lo ocurrido anteriormente. De haberlo sabido, nunca hubiera dicho lo anterior.

- _Déjalo…. Al final de cuentas dice la verdad no-_ fue Osomatsu quien hablo esta vez, mas Tougo solo pudo subir sus hombros restándole importancia a las palabras del menor además de dedicarle una gran sonrisa retorcida. De inmediato dio la orden de trasladar al de rojo a unos de los mejores moteles de la zona.

Esto hizo que el de rojo comenzara a temblar, tan solo la idea de volver a sentir a ese moustro en su interior hacia que unas inmensas ganas de vomitar surgieran en su interior. No estaba listo para aguantar esa clase de castigo y nunca lo estaría.

- _Vamos no tienes por qué preocuparte, esta noche no podre estar contigo…pero mira el lado bueno tendrás a nuestro doctor favorito haciéndote compañía_ \- decía el mayor con una gran sonrisa mientras apuntaba al médico. Osomatsu cada vez se convencía más que Tougo no debería ir a la cárcel, sino que a un centro psiquiátrico y al parecer al médico poco y nada le importaba hacerle compañía al de rojo, el solo seguiría en lo suyo.

Ambos personajes se disponían a subir nuevamente al vehículo, pero detuvieron su andar por orden del jefe, - _esperen, esperen…. Alguien más se les unirá-_ y con un gesto con la mano hizo que mandaran a llamar al tercer integrante del trio.

A los pocos segundo Karamatsu se encontraba enfrente de los personajes, claramente con una cara de fastidio, - _dime… porque tengo que ser niñera de estos sujetos_ -, ya lo habia mencionado, el de rojo lo ponía nervioso, ni hablar del médico ese, pudo haberle salvado la vida hace tiempo, pero sabía que ocultaba algo y lo que más odiaba eran los secretos.

- _Vamos Kara-kun, te sabes el plan al revés y al derecho, no hay necesidad a que te quedes para ver los últimos detalles…. Además, eres al único que confió en que pueda cuidar a estos dos…. Sobre todo, a esta lindura-_ decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de Osomatsu, cosa que hizo enojar a nuestro Matsuno azulino.

No muy convencido acepto el trabajo encomendado, unos días más y por fin estaría lejos del de mirada carmesí. _\- bien… será mejor que comiencen a moverse-_ dijo, para posterior dirigirse al vehículo que lo llevarían al motel, no era el mejor lugar, pero no podían darse el lujo de ir a un hotel para que puedan reconocer el rostro de Osomatsu. Ya que, desde hace unos días, por la televisión dieron a conocer la noticia del secuestro del primogénito de la familia Matsuno.

Una vez en su destino pudieron reconocer perfectamente de cual motel se refería Tougo, era uno que era enteramente financiado por el criminal, quedaba más que claro que ellos guardarían el secreto de que mantenían a un secuestrado.

Una vez registrados, les dieron la llave de la mejor habitación que tenían, cabe decir que se asemejaba a un mini departamento que contaba con dos habitaciones, simple, pero a la vez acogedor. Ya dentro de ella el medico se dirigió a una de las habitaciones alegando que necesitaba estar a solas para poder seguir con sus estudios e insinuando que no lo molestaran.

Por otro lado, Osomatsu se habia quedado a solas con Karamatsu, se podia notar el ambiente incomodo que producían ambos, pero dejando el ambiente de lado y sin tomar en cuenta las advertencias del doctor, el de rojo debía intentar hablar con él, tenía que intentar que lograra recordarlo, aunque sea es más mínimo recuerdo.

- _K-kara... matsu…. Yo…-_ más las palabras quedaron en el aire al momento de sentir como unos labios se apoderaban de los suyos, fundiéndose en un profundo y apasionado beso.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Por fin... soy libre de mis odiosos primos ¡YEII!**_


	16. Chapter 13

El beso lo había tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo para corresponder, el beso ya había sido cortado. Aun así, ambos rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, en cualquier momento el doctor podia salir de la habitación y si los veía en esa comprometedora posición, de seguro estarían en problemas.

Pero a Osomatsu no le importaba, quería seguir teniendo esta cercanía con el de azul, por un momento su pecho se llenó de una cálida sensación, pero no duro como él quería. De un momento a otro, Karamatsu rompió la cercanía entre ellos, se disponía a retirarse del lugar, más fue el de rojo que lo detuvo, - _Karamatsu… espera_ -, pudo notar como un leve sonrojo se hacía presente en el rostro del segundo, pero aun así hizo abandono de la habitación, dejando a un confundido Osomatsu.

Pov Karamatsu

 _-¡Mierda! - grité lo más fuerte que pude y a la vez estrellaba mi puño en la pared más cercana, porque tuve que hacerlo…. Mi corazón no deja de palpitar fuertemente, estoy completamente seguro que los colores subieron a mi cara…. Soy un completo idiota…. Esto no puede ser verdad, tengo que hacer algo…. Yo, debo hacer algo o me volveré loco._

 _Trate de tranquilizarme, no sacaba nada con estresarme así, tenía que distraer mi mente con algo, lo que fuera…. No puedo estar enamorándome de un ese sujeto, no puedo._

 _Ya con una decisión, me encamine a una de las zonas más peligrosas del lugar, necesitaba golpear algo, quien sabe quizás hasta matar a alguien, con tal de despejar estos sentimientos, estoy dispuesto a todo._

 _Total, no creo que note mi ausencia por algunas horas._

Fin de Pov

Mientras que en el mini apartamento se encontraba un confundido Osomatsu, no tenía sentido alguno que lo besaran, pero aun así debía de reconocer que se sintió tan bien, a pesar de haber sido tan corto, pudo sentir como en su pecho crecía un cálido sentimiento, hace mucho que no que no se sentía así.

Una loca idea surco por su mente, quizás su hermano por fin lo estaba recordando…. Talvez tendría una oportunidad de poder recuperarlo, - _olvídalo…. Lo que seas que estés pensando, será mejor que lo olvides_ -, la voz del médico lo saco de sus pensamientos…. Si le estaba diciendo esto era porque los vio… un miedo se apodero de su cuerpo, de seguro llamaría a Tougo para contarle, genial estaban en problemas.

- _Tranquilo, no le diré a Tougo-sama sobre tu desliz… pero si realmente lo amas como dices, será mejor que te olvides de él. No puedes ganarle a ese moustro…. Créeme, con el tiempo te acostumbraras-,_ se podia ver como el doctor le dedicaba una mirada llena de tristeza, a lo mejor no era tan malo como aparentaba.

- _Porque lo dice…. Acaso… ¿alguien lo ha intentado?_ \- por alguna razón tenía miedo a saber la respuesta de su pregunta.

El doctor solo pudo soltar un lastimero suspiro, se acercó al de rojo para poder así liberarlo de las esposas que lo retenían, sabía que no haría nada estúpido con tal de proteger a esa persona tan especial. - _fue hace mucho…. Ese demente se había encaprichado de una joven comprometida, al igual que a ti, la quería para él y no le importaba a quien tuviera que pisar con tal de tenerla a su lado-_ hizo una pequeña pausa para poder servirse algo del mini bar.

\- _la hizo vivir un infierno, no solo la había apartado a los que les quería, también la hizo ser testigo de unos de las peores torturas que se le pueda dar a un ser humano…. El prometido de ella, trato por todos los medios en tratar de recuperar, según él su amor por ella lo hacía hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarla, incluso si eso llevara adentrarse en el mismísimo infierno…. Un grave error de su parte. -,_ vio como el de rojo lo escuchaba atentamente.

- _Termino durmiendo con los peces…. A pesar de las suplicas de ella, Tougo-sama simplemente las ignoro y lo mato en frente de sus ojos al amor de su vida…. Para posterior matarla a ella-_ decía mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima que pasaba por su mejilla, recordar esta historia siempre lo ponía sensible. - _y lo mismo les pasara a ustedes dos si es que sigues con esa estúpida idea. -_

\- _Supongo que sabes todo esto porque Tougo te le conto, ¿no?_ \- fue la única idea que se le vino a la mente al de rojo, no entendía porque la mirada tan triste.

Por un momento su cuerpo se congelo, recordar a personas muertas no iba con él, aun así, le estaba contando esta historia. - _Eran mi familia…. La única familia que me quedaba en este mundo…. ¡A quien mato ese moustro no era nada más que mi hermano mayor! …. ¡Y la chica con la que se obsesiono era mi cuñada, prácticamente una hermana para mí!_ \- decía cada vez más alzando la voz.

\- _y aun así el maldito no tuvo compasión alguna en matarlos, ni siquiera le importo en dejar a un simple niño de diez años solo contra el mundo…. Aun así…-_ no pudo seguir hablando al sentir como unas lágrimas salían por sus ojos… lágrimas que por años tuvo que retener para aparentar su papel de medico frívolo.

Osomatsu no podia creer lo que acaba de escuchar, ya sabía que el tipo estaba loco, pero llegar a esa clase de extremo, para retener a alguien contra su voluntad, era algo que solo un verdadero psicópata haría. - _a pesar de todo el daño que te hizo… estas trabajando para él… ¿qué es lo ganas con todo esto?_ -, debía tener una muy buena razón para estar trabajando para el hombre, que prácticamente te arruino la vida.

Recuperándose un poco, volvió a montar su faceta de médico frívolo - _respeto, reconocimiento… poder, ya hace mucho me di cuenta que de nada serviría vengarme de un ser como él, que nada los traería de vuelta…. Y por mucho tiempo mi único objetivo fue en ser alguien reconocido, quería dejar mi huella en el mundo, que todos los que me dieron las espaldas cuando más los necesitaba supieran que era alguien en esta puta vida… pero ahora que poseo todo eso…. ya nada me importa realmente_ -, soltando un grave suspiro, retoma dirección nuevamente a la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras al del rojo.

- _Por si te interesa… planean robar un banco, jaja… y no cualquier banco…nada más y nada menos que el mayor banco de Japón…. Si todo sale según el plan, muy pronto estarás al otro lado del mundo disfrutando de unas largas vacaciones_ \- dicho esto se adentró a la habitación.

Por su parte Osomatsu ya no sabía que pensar sobre el médico, tal pareciera que fuera más loco que el mismo Tougo, quiso restarle importancia, pero sus palabras resonaban cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza. Si lo que le conto era cierto, quizás terminaría muerto…. Aun así, era mucho mejor que pasar toda su vida con un maldito psicópata.

Se dirigió a la otra habitación que se encontraba en el mini departamento en donde pudo enfocar la cama, Karamatsu aún no volvía, cosa que lo tenía un tanto preocupado... pero como era ahora no tendría ningún problema, así que se dispuso a tomar una pequeña siesta.

Por otro lado, el médico no podia concentrarse en sus estudios, no sabía porque razón le había contado la historia al juguete… quizás era porque veía a las personas que tanto amo reflejadas en ese par de hermanos, y por mucho que le disgustará la historia se volvería a repetir…. Y eso era algo que no se podia permitir.

Ya con una decisión tomo el celular que era propiedad del de rojo, cabe decir que siempre lo tuvo desde el día en que lo habían secuestrado, y marco al único número que se encontraba en marcación rápida.

Espero un poco hasta que la llamada por fin fue contestada, - _No hables…. Necesito que en dos días más me encuentres en la dirección que te mandare por mensaje…. Y será mejor que no digas nada a nadie si es que quieres volver a ver a Osomatsu-kun. -_ ya cortada la llamada solo podia rezar para que no fuera descubierto… este sería su primer y único acto de verdadera bondad en su vida.

Cuando despertó pudo apreciar que ya era de noche, había pasado todo el día durmiendo, pero quien lo podia culpar, desde hace mucho que no conciliaba el sueño por culpa de un loco maniático adicto a que se la mamaran. Un fuerte rugido por parte de su estómago hizo que notara que no había comido absolutamente nada en todo el día, así que se dispuso a dirigirse a la sala para ver si encontraba algo con que llenar su estómago.

Cuando salió de la habitación pudo ver como el medico se encontraba comiendo lo que parecía ser sushi, este fijo su mirada y dejo al otro lado de la mesa una bandeja que contenían algunos sushis, - _esa es tu ración y antes que me preguntes no tienen nada raro…. Lo trajo Kara hace poco- y prosiguió a continuar con su cena._

 _-¿Dónde está él?_ \- hizo una revisión rápido del lugar con la vista, para ver que no se encontraba, se suponía que los estaría vigilando, pero al parecer no se encontraba alrededor, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna, ya que el médico había terminado su cena y a paso rápido se dirigió a su habitación. Así que nuevamente estaba solo, y sin más se dispuso a comer su cena.

Ya terminado se dirigió al baño para poder darse una ducha, y mientras se desvestía en el camino supuso que no vería esta noche a Karamatsu.

Abrió la puerta del baño, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un Karamatsu recién bañado, y que tan solo lo cubría una toalla amarrada a la cintura de este. - _eh… d-disculpa, y-yo_ _no s-sabía que estaba o-ocupado_ \- trataba de excusarse, más el de azul solo se le dedico a observarlo.

- _descuida, no es que realmente me importarse_ \- decía mientras hacía abandono de la habitación, dejando a un sonrojado Osomatsu, desde hace tiempo era consiente que el segundo de ellos era el que poseían uno de los mejores cuerpos, junto con Jyushimatsu. Pero ahora, su cuerpo no se comparaba con el que tenía anteriormente. Más un olor metálico lo saco de sus pensamientos impuros… su vista rápidamente se posó en lo que suponía que sería un cesto de ropa.

Pudo identificar que era la ropa que traía Karamatsu esta mañana, con diferencia de que se encontraba llena de sangre, recordó que no vio ninguna clase de herida en el cuerpo de su hermano. Entonces, como era posible que dicha sangre llegara a su ropa.

 _-¿Qué fue lo hiciste Karamatsu? -_

Desde el pequeño encuentro en el baño no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, y para agregar el medico tampoco le hablaba, se la pasaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación mientras que para Osomatsu su única distracción era unas viejas revistas que se encontraban en el lugar. y así fue como habían pasado cerca de dos días.

Cierta tarde el medico se preparaba para salir, alegando que tenía asuntos importantes que resolver, además de que no era a él a quien debían de vigilar como a la vez proteger. Y sin más se dispuso a hacer abandono del apartamento para volver quien sabe a qué hora.

Por su lado Osomatsu, solo podia observar como Karamatsu se encontraba hablando por teléfono, seguramente hablaban del gran robo que tenían planeado, no supo por qué, pero necesitaba saber más acerca del tal plan, por alguna razón necesitaba que dicha estrategia no se llevara a cabo…. No le apetecía tomarse las vacaciones que le habían mencionado hace algunos días.

De poco se fue acercando a donde se encontraba el de azul, escondiéndose lo mejor que podia trato de agudizar sus oídos para ver si es que podía llegar a escuchar algo, - _¡cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo imbécil! …. Solo Tougo-san y yo estaremos adentro de la bóveda, ustedes solo tienen que deshacerse de los guardias y las alarmas, ¡así de simple!_ \- se le podia escuchar claramente el enojo.

Quiso seguir escuchando, pero al parecer se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que inmediatamente habían cortado la llamada, - _¿qué mierda crees que haces? -,_ el enojo era muy evidente, pero aun así no dejo responder al de rojo, ya que de un movimiento rápido lo tomo como saco de papas, llevándolo directo a la habitación en donde prácticamente lo arrojo a la cama. Y sin decir nada salió de la habitación para después cerrar la puerta por fuera.

Podia escuchar claramente los reclamos que provenían del otro lado, quiso alejarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, además de su obligación de vigilar al tesoro de su jefe, existía otra razón por la que no se atrevía a hacer abandono del lugar.

Un pequeño dolor de cabeza comenzaba a molestarlo, llevo sus manos directo a ella, como si están fueran capaces de apaciguar su dolor. No se explicaba por qué siempre que intentaba de alguna u otra forma odiar al de rojo, estos le provocaban dolores…. Podrían tacharlo de loco, pero comenzaba a creer que su cuerpo se negaba a tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia el chico.

A pesar de no recordar absolutamente nada de él, algo le decía que tenía una historia con este chico, - _¿qué mierda me está pasando? -_

* * *

Ese mismo día, en una de las cafeterías de la cuidad se encontraba nuestro médico favorito, que espera un poco impaciente a su invitada. Ya que, cada cinco minutos revisaba la hora de su reloj.

-L _amento mucho la tardanza…. Problemas en el trabajo-_ decía mientras tomaba asiento en frente del médico, mientras le dedicaba una mirada retadora.

\- _no se preocupe… suponía que tendría problema, considerando que a este momento es la hora peack como le dicen_ \- devolviendo la mirada, a pesar de ser el mayor entre los dos, no negaba que la chica poseía una mirada que haría a temblar de miedo a cualquiera.

- _vayamos al grano…. ¿Dónde está Osomatsu-kun? -,_ no le gustaba estar cerca de ese sujeto, menos ahora que se enteró de que tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de su amigo.

\- _por favor llámeme Hayato, Hayato Sasaki…. Y no se preocupe por el joven Matsuno, créame que se encuentra a salvo donde está, bueno hasta que perpetúen el robo-_ decía con su clásica frialdad.

Pudo ver la cara de confusión que le dedicaba la chica, y supo que debía entrar en mayores detalles, - _dentro de tres días más Tougo-sama y sus hombres realizaran un robo al Banco de Tokio, en tres días más tu amigo estará al otro lado del mundo soportando las caricias y violaciones de ese moustro, en tres días más alguien muy importante para ti será asesinado-_

 _-¿por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? … no es más factible decirles a las autoridades-,_ no sacaba nada con decirle a ella sobre los planes, no era más que una simple chica de ciudad.

- _créeme que ellos no podrían hacer nada…. A menos que lo acorralemos entre la espada y la pared_ \- decía mientras le entregaba una laptop, - _en esto esta detallado con lujo de detalle cada paso de plan, cada movimiento y posiciones de sus hombres…. Necesito que averigües cuáles serán las posibles rutas de escapes. Una vez que lo hayas hecho, entrégale esta laptop a un tal Aoyama Fudo, lo encontraras en el sector rosa de la cuidad, él sabrá que hacer-_

 _-¿Aoyama…Fudo?... te refieres al mismo Aoyama, líder de unas de las más peligrosas mafias de todo Japón… ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver él en todo esto?_ \- no podia salir del asombro, acaso el tipo le estaba pidiendo que fuera una especie de detective para después adentrarse a unos de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, solo para entregar una simple laptop.

- _Digamos que él y Tougo no concuerdan en algunas cosas…. Y no te preocupes, se perfectamente que él no te haría daño, creo que aún sigue enamorado de ti Sakura-chan, y no lo culpo…-_ Hayato prácticamente se estaba deleitando de las expresiones de enojo y asombro de la chica. Nunca hubiese imaginado que una simple pueblerina fuera capaz de hacer latir el corazón de unos de los hombres más sanguinarios del país, y eso que era un simple mocoso, a su gusto.

- _créeme, si quieres ver al joven Osomatsu libre de ese moustro… Aoyama es nuestra única oportunidad… y será mejor moverse rápido, no contamos con mucho tiempo-,_ dicho esto se disponía hacer abandono del lugar.

- _dígame… ¿por qué está haciendo esto por Osomatsu-kun?, ¿hay algo más que deba saber?_ \- lo último más que una pregunta, era una especie de aclaración, presentía que "su nuevo amigo" le ocultaba algo, algo muy importante.

Dicha pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, la chica realmente sabía leer a las personas, ya veía porque Fudo se interesó en ella, - _Tu amigo… Karamatsu Matsuno…. No murió esa tarde, es más, Tougo lo ha estado utilizando durante todo este tiempo… y cuando ya no le sea de utilidad, ten por seguro que esta vez se asegurará que realmente no sea una farsa... además tengo mis razones y no es necesario que las sepas._ -

La noticia le callo como agua fría, no sabía si realmente creerle o no…. Pero algo dentro de ella decía que debía ayudar al tipo, decidió no perder más tiempo y fijo su camino directo a casa para poder hacer la tarea que le encomendaron. Si Osomatsu estaba metido en todo esto, de seguro tendría más información de la noticia que le habían dado. Rogaba con que lo próxima vez que supiera de él, estaría libre de ese moustro.

Mientras se dirigía a la estación para tomar el tren que la llevaría a su departamento a comenzar con su tarea, varias preguntas surcaban por su cabeza, si era verdad que Karamatsu se encontraba con vida, ¿qué mierda hacía con Tougo?, ¿por qué no se había contactado con ella?, ¿acaso su familia sabía de eso?

No quiso sacar conclusiones apresuradas, debía enfocarse en su labor… solo esperaba que todo saliera bien…. Ya se estaba hartando de esta ciudad y sus secretos.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Y aquí aparezco dando pequeñas esperanzas para Osomatsu... tanto hacerlo sufrir me dio pena :'(**_


	17. Chapter 14

Los segundos se convertían en minutos, los minutos en horas y las horas en días. A pesar de estar trabajando lo más rápido que su cuerpo y mente le permitían, sentía que no iba a terminar a tiempo para poder entregar la dichosa laptop.

Aun así, no tiro la toalla…. Su única motivación era ver a ese maldito desquiciado en la cárcel, además de reencontrarse nuevamente con su amigo.

Y fue así como ya se habían cumplido el plazo de tres días que tenían, y aunque por muy difícil de creer, pudo terminar a tiempo para poder entregar la laptop al tal Fudo, puede que no sea una experta, pero hizo todo lo posible con tal de ayudar al médico ese…. A pesar de que tenían una historia no quería verlo, pero en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba no podía darse ese tipo de lujo.

Todo estaba listo, cada hombre estaba en su lugar, cada esquina del establecimiento y rutas de escapes estaban cubiertas, Osomatsu se encontraba encerrado en la habitación del motel, esperando a que los hombres de Tougo lo trasladaran al aeropuerto una vez terminado todo esto.

A pesar de que todo estaba cubierto, Karamatsu no podia dejar de pensar que algo se habían saltado y esta, no sería su noche.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir como Tougo se posicionaba al lado suyo, tanto el jefe como él serían los encargados de entrar a la bóveda, solo debían de esperar a que sus hombres desactivaran las cámaras de seguridad, además de cualquier otro artefacto que pudieran avisarles a las autoridades de su "pequeña visita" al banco.

Solo basto unos minutos para que tuvieran la confirmación que estaba todo listo, así que sin más se adentraron al lugar.

Por otro lado, Osomatsu no podia dejar de moverse dentro de la habitación, que más podía hacer, en esos momentos su hermano junto con el imbécil de Tougo estarían robando ya millones al país, lo que significaba que dentro de poco podía despedirse de su vida, y posiblemente despedirse para siempre de Karamatsu.

No negaba que en estos momentos se encontraba asustado, ansioso… no sabía qué hacer para dejar de sentir esos sentimientos, odiaba sentirse así, se suponía que ya era un adulto, sin considerar que era un nini bueno para nada. Aun así, se suponía que debía ser fuerte…. Se suponía que debía de cuidar de todos sus hermanos y eso incluía a Karamatsu.

Sentía que había fallado en cumplir su papel, sentía que le había fallado a su familia al no ser capaz de poder traerle de vuelta al segundo hijo…. Pero sobretodo, sentía que le había fallado al amor de su vida, al no ser capaz que ni siquiera pudiera recordarlo.

Solo pudo agacharse, colocando sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas, las lágrimas salían por si solas…. Era lo único que podia hacer…. Era en lo único en que era bueno.

Pero su momento de tristeza se vio interrumpido al sentir como trataban de forzar la puerta, fijo su vista hacia está encontrándose con el medico frívolo que fue su compañero de cuarto estos últimos días. - _Genial, aun estas con vida…. Será mejor que nos movamos y rápido, ¡ah! Por si acaso, me llamo Hayato Sasaki… ¿creo que debí haberlo mencionado cuando nos conocimos ese momento, no crees? -_

- _Realmente no me interesa…. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?, ¿piensas llevarme donde el imbécil?_ -, Hayato pudo sentir el miedo en estas últimas preguntas, sabía perfectamente que el chico estaría un tanto traumado, de seguro después de todo esto, le daría una interconsulta con algún psicólogo. Pero no respondió a sus preguntas, es más tomo su muñeca y lo arrastro prácticamente fuera del lugar, el de rojo pudo observar los cuerpos de los gorilas que tenía como guardaespaldas, tirados en el suelo desangrándose…no quiso preguntar por ello.

Durante todo el camino sintió como el tal Hayato lo arrastraba por el lugar, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un garaje, también pudo apreciar los cadáveres pertenecientes a los hombres de Tougo que se encontraban esparcidos en el lugar.

La escena lo congelo por un momento, pero nuevamente sintió que lo jalonaban directo a una ban, - _¿Qué mierda paso aquí?, ¿Quién mato a estos tipos?_ \- decía un impactado Osomatsu, ver como el color rojo, que tanto lo caracterizaba cubría prácticamente todo el lugar, le hizo pensar en reconsiderar en cambiarlo. Aun así, no tuvo respuesta alguna del médico.

Por su parte Hayato solo obligo a subir al de rojo a la ban, encendió el vehículo y puso marcha al lugar acordado. - _Mira escúchame Matsuno-san…. Nos dirigimos donde se encuentran tu hermano y Tougo …. Y antes que empieces a asesinarme con tus ojos…. Debes saber que ya no estoy de su lado._ -

-¿ _Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?, ¿acaso no te pagaba millones para que pudieras encubrir sus crímenes?, ¿no es el dinero lo que te mueve?_ \- cada pregunta iba recargada con odio, no podia creer que un tipo, que hace tres días lamia el suelo que pisaba ese moustro, de la noche a la mañana cambiara de parecer.

- _Mira sé que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad… escucha, estoy ayudando a un tal Fudo Aoyama para que todo lo que posea Tougo, quede en su poder…. A excepción de ti claro…. escúchame, esta será la única oportunidad que tengas para convencer al idiota de Kara para que deje de seguir a ese imbécil, y retome su vida contigo, eres el único que puede hacerlo cambiar de parecer…sino…-_ pero no pudo seguir hablando, tan solo en pensar en la idea le desagradaba.

- _sino… ¿Qué?, qué es lo que le pasara a Karamatsu-_ el tono de preocupación de su voz era evidente, no le gustaba para donde iba esto.

- _Los hombres de Fudo lo torturarán, harán lo mismo con cualquier hombre de Tougo-sama… digo esta vez, estará realmente muerto…. Si me entiendes_ -

Un gran temor y preocupación comenzó a surgir dentro de Osomatsu, esto era genial…. No solamente debía de preocuparse en que Tougo asesine a Karamatsu, sino que debía de agregar a un tal Fudo a la lista de personas que quieren ver muerto a su hermano…. Genial.

Se encontraban en su habitación, el ambiente de por si era incomodo, ninguno de los presentes decía palabra alguna. Solo esperaban a que el reloj marcara la media noche para poder llamar al número que les fue dado.

Choromatsu era el que estaba más tranquilo en comparación a los otros, aun no entendía como es que alguien los hubiera llamado al celular de Totty, ordenando que a la media noche debían llamar al número que se les fue dado para entregar un mensaje. Parecía de locos, ninguno de los hermanos iba a obedecer la absurda orden, sino fuera por la pequeña advertencia que tuvieron ** _. si desean salvar a su hermano mayor, será mejor que sigan las ordenes al pie de la letra ._** Esa simple frase hizo que una pisca de esperanza de recuperar a Osomatsu naciera en ellos, por esa simple oración esperaban a que el reloj marcara la media noche.

Por otro lado, Ichimatsu se encontraba un tan nervioso, aun no sabía si realmente creer en la advertencia o no, ¿Por qué?... simple, estaba convencido que su hermano no estaba secuestrado, que ya se encontraba quizás tres metros bajo tierra. Posiblemente se había suicidado por la culpa… una culpa que él se encargó de recordarle cada día desde que el segundo falleció. Lo creía muerto, creía que por su culpa su familia había perdido a otro hijo. Pero, aun así, se encontraba junto con sus hermanos esperando a que los minutos pasaran para poder hacer la dichosa llamada.

En cambio, los dos menores estaban más que contentos, no lo demostrarían en frente de sus hermanos, pero al escuchar que su hermano pronto estaría con ellos, era suficiente para poder sacar una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Los minutos pasaban, y de un momento a otro la media noche llego. Fue Choromatsu quien tomo el teléfono de Totty para poder hacer la llamada, era el mayor en ese momento, así que debía tomar la responsabilidad. Así que, con sus dedos temblorosos comenzó a marcar al número desconocido, por suerte el mismo que les dio la advertencia también les había dado el mensaje que debían de entregar una vez que llamaran.

Una vez marcado esperaban que desde el otro lado contestaran, el tiempo paso tan lento que sintieron que hubieran pasaron horas antes de que contestaran, de inmediato Choromatsu se tensó, - _Eh, si b-buenas noches…. habla con Choro…. ¡auch!_ \- antes de poder decir su nombre, Jyushimatsu le había dado un golpe con su cabeza cerca de las costillas, por orden de Todomatsu, mientras que este tomaba el celular para poder continuar con la conversación.

- _Bueno, sigue ahí…. Mire no daré nombres…. Solo diré que… t-tenemos un mensaje para usted… d-de p-parte de… de Speddy_ -, claramente estaba asustado.

En ese momento se acercó Ichimatsu, arrebatándole el teléfono a Totty dio el siguiente mensaje, _**"Solo la luna es testigo de las noches más frías y crueles de la cuidad"** ,_ y con eso el cuarto Matsuno pudo escuchar como colgaban desde la otra línea. Los demás estaban sorprendidos, de todos Ichimatsu era el que menos creía que esto iba a funcionar.

Pero ya estaba… habían hecho lo que le encomendaron, habían esperado hasta la media noche, habían dado el mensaje a quien sabe quién… solo esperaban tener noticias de su estúpido hermano mayor muy pronto.

Ya casi estaban por terminar, solo faltaba que se hiciera una última transferencia a una tercera cuenta, Karamatsu por su parte ya había sacado del lugar grandes cantidades de dinero. Talvez suficientes para que todos se jubilaran y vivieran sus vidas de ensueños en este momento. Como podia observar todo estaba saliendo según los planeado.

- _Muy bien Kara-kun, unos segundos más y estaremos listos-_ decía un complacido Tougo y no era para menos, muy pronto estaría lejos de este país junto con su tesoro.

- _Si eso parece… me comunicare con el resto para que tengan listos los vehículos_ \- decía con un tono de preocupación, sentía que algo se le escapaba. - aquí Kara, ya estamos casi listos, preparen los autos…- pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Nuevamente trato de comunicarse con el exterior, pero no tuvo suerte, algo estaba pasando.

De repente había escuchados ruidos que provenían desde afuera de la bóveda, por curiosidad quiso ir a revisar, pudo observar que Tougo ni se movía del lugar, quizás ya estaba fantaseando que cosas haría con su tesoro una vez estuvieran lejos del lugar, tan solo en pensarlo hacían que le dieran unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, así que de poco se fue acercando al lugar en donde creía que provino el sonido que escucho hace algunos segundos…. De pronto sintió como alguien lo tomaba por detrás tratando de asfixiarlo, aplicándole una llave con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Con un rápido movimiento pudo deshacer del agarre, además de darle un golpe en la rodilla para que perdiera su estabilidad, acercándose lo más rápido que pudo hacia su cuello para que de un solo movimiento, romperlo. Si bien todos sabían que Karamatsu era peligroso con un arma, no se imaginaban lo que era capaz de hacer en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

De inmediato se dirigió a la bóveda donde estaba Tougo, solo para que le gritaran que se largaban del lugar mientras se dirigía a unas de las salidas de emergencias.

Lograron salir del establecimiento, pero no pudieron seguir avanzando, ya que su paso fue bloqueado al ser rodeados por un grupo de personas que no se veían para nada amigables, de inmediato reconocieron el símbolo que portaban cada uno de ellos en sus brazos. El símbolo de la Familia Aoyama, la mafia más peligrosa del país. - _vaya, vaya… pero qué tenemos aquí…. Nada más que mi buen amigo Tougo y su perro guardián._ -decía un cierto joven mientras que con la mirada analizaba a Karamatsu. El cual pudo reconocer como el querido amigo de su querida flor.

- _Por si no lo sabias… todo tramite bancario se hace por el día, no creo que por tu persona te den un trato especial…. ¿o me equivoco?_ \- decía con cierta gracia. Tenía que reconocer que esta situación le causaba gracia. Tener acorralado a su peor enemigo le causaba gracia, más el chico a su lado le causaba curiosidad, - _no importa… talvez para la próxima…. Mátenlos_ \- dio la orden mientras se alejaba del lugar, muy pronto llegaría la policía y no quería estar presente al momento que descubrieran el baño de sangre que se viviría en el lugar.

No estaba consciente del tiempo, tampoco de sus heridas, en lo único en que se podia preocupar era en acabar con los hombres de ese chico mimado.

Disparando con la pistola que hace escasos segundos había recogido del suelo, daba muerte al último hombre de Aoyama, a pesar de estar de encontrarse en una terrible desventaja, tanto él como Tougo supieron cómo arreglársela, pero estaban cansados.

 _-¡ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! LO VOY A MATAR, ¡LO JURO!_ \- decía el de traje marrón mientras que a la vez pateaba una pequeña lata que se encontraba en el lugar, no sabía cómo es que ese niño mimado supo de su plan, o como es que supo de cada una de las rutas de escapes.

- _Debe… debe haber un traidor entre nosotros… y lo voy a descubrir quién es, y no…_ \- más sus palabras quedaron al aire al escuchar cómo se acercaban lo que parecían ser sirenas de policías. - _¡Maldita sea!, será mejor que nos movamos y rápido._ -

No alcanzaron a dar ni siquiera un paso cuando una ban se les acerco, en donde pudieron apreciar que era conducida por Hayato. - _¿necesitan una invitación acaso?, ¡súbanse rápido!_ \- gritaba el medico a todo pulmón, más los otros dos no tardaron en obedecer.

 _-¿Por qué esta aquí doc… ?, se suponía que nos veríamos en el aeropuerto_ \- preguntaba Karamatsu, se le hacía bastante extraño que en el peor momento apareciera.

- _Pensé que talvez necesitarían ayuda…. Se perfectamente que no se tomarían más de quince minutos en realizar la misión…. Y en cuanto al aeropuerto, lo perdimos… la policía ya se adjudicó el avión y la bóveda que usábamos como base_ \- trataba de sonar lo más preocupado posible, pero ver la cara de enojo de Tougo hacia que su trabajo se complicara.

- _Señor, Tougo-sama…. Al parecer el tal Aoyama se nos adelantó y nos puso en una posición complicada… pero no se preocupe, ahora nos dirigimos a la torre de Tokio, ahí nos esperan unos hombres de confianza junto con un helicóptero para poder sacarnos de aquí._ -

- _¿Dónde está?, Hayato ¿dónde demonios esta mi preciado Osomatsu?_ \- no le interesaba como huirían del lugar o como es que el imbécil de Fudo pudo haber planeado toda esta mierda, lo único que le interesaba era su tesoro.

\- _se encuentra bien señor… en estos momentos nos espera en la torre… y antes que me mate, se encuentra protegido._ \- decía mientras de reojo observaba los movimientos del segundo Matsuno, desde que se subieron al auto le dedicaba una mirada que lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

- _Bien… talvez la misión no fue del todo un fracaso, aún tenemos las tres cuentas_ \- decía con una de sus mejores sonrisas, haber transferido millones a esas cuentas fue un buen plan B…. y aunque no le gustara la idea, debía de mantener a Karamatsu con vida… en estos momentos, junto con Hayato, eran sus únicos hombres de confianza.

En cambio, Karamatsu, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al escuchar que el chico de rojo los esperaba en la torre y no había sido dañado por el imbécil de Fudo, más una duda comenzaba a molestarlo, - _dime Hayato-san, ¿Cómo es posible que Osomatsu esté siendo protegido en la torre?, se supone que no corre ningún peligro, ya que Fudo no lo conoce_ \- estas palabras fueron suficientes para que Tougo comenzara a asesinarlo con la mirada.

Esperaba a que le hicieran esa pregunta, todo estaba saliendo como él quería; - _Aoyama ya sabe que el joven Matsuno tiene una especie de conexión con Tougo-sama, ya que según nuestros informantes fue el quien le envió información del plan…. Aún no sabemos cómo rayos lo hizo, solo sabemos que como ya no le sirve de nada, Aoyama lo querrá muerto_ -

-¡ _PERO QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO!_ \- Karamatsu estaba enojado, no podia creer que el juguete de su jefe fuera el causante del fracaso de la misión, de una misión que le tomo bastante tiempo para poder planificarla, más aún cuando pensaba en que momento lo había hecho, si se suponía que cada paso que daba era constantemente vigilado por sus guardaespaldas.

Había dos alternativas, el chico era bastante hábil que podia hacer leso a los guardias o que los guardaespaldas contratados eran unos completos imbéciles.

- _Creo que el pequeño Osomatsu se aprovechó de nuestra confianza Kara-kun_ \- se podia notar la decepción en sus palabras, además de poder percibir el enojo de ellas. Lo que más odiaba era la traición, así que, tomando por el cuello a su ahora mano derecha, le susurra lo siguiente.

- _Una vez que lleguemos…. Lo quiero ver muerto, entendiste... ¡QUIERO QUE LO MATES!, nadie juega conmigo y sale ileso…. ¡NADIE!_ -

- _Lo que ordene Tougo-sama_ -, sabía perfectamente que una orden directa del jefe se tenía que realizar sin rechistar, pero, aun así, creía que no podría hacerlo una vez que estuvieran frente a frente.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Se podría decir que entramos a la recta final... quería preguntarles, ¿desean un final bueno con corazones y todo eso, o prefieren un final malo lleno de feels(?)? okey no tanto pero que sea malo.**_


	18. Chapter 15

Era una noche fría, se podia sentir aún más al estar en lo más alto de la torre de Tokio. Aun no podia entender la razón por la cual lo dejaron en ese lugar.

En lo único en que podia pensar era en las palabras que le dijo el tal Hayato, _"Los traeré hasta acá con la excusa de que un helicóptero nos recogerá…. Necesito que me consigas algo de tiempo con tu hermano, mientras yo distraigo a Tougo hasta que llegue la policía"._

Hacer tiempo… como se supone que haría tal cosa, en primera Karamatsu no le dirigía la mirada ni le hablaba, y en segunda ese par no se despegan, parecían como uña y mugre.

Ya harto de toda esta situación llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza, e inmediatamente dio el grito más fuerte que le permitieron sus cuerdas vocales. _-¡AAAHHHHHH!_ \- talvez no era el mejor método para relajarse, pero era la única forma que se le ocurría, tenía que estar lo más relajado posible, sino no podría hacer razonar al su hermano.

Una pequeña vibración en el bolsillo de su sudadera lo hizo exaltarse un poco, e inmediato saco el causante de la vibración, para ver que correspondía al celular que le fue arrebatado al momento de ser secuestrado, no supo en que momento Hayato-san lo había colocado ahí, más su atención fue directa al mensaje dentro de él.

 _Ya estamos en la entrada de la torre, será mejor que te prepares._

Esa simple frase hizo que sus nervios volaran, por alguna razón ya no sentía miedo, estaba decidido que esta vez traería de vuelta a su hermano… traería de vuelta a la persona que amaba, aunque eso significara que su vida corriera riesgo.

Una vez en la entrada decidieron que subirían a lo más alto de ella, ya que desde ese lugar sería más fácil para que los recogieran, mientras más se dirigían a lo más alto, a Karamatsu se le hizo raro no ver a ninguno de sus hombres en el lugar. Se suponía que estarían resguardando el lugar.

- _Oiga doc… ¿Dónde se suponen que están los demás?, yo no veo a_ nadie- decía en un tono desconfiado.

- _como dije Kara-kun, nos esperan en lo más alto…. De por si no nos quedan tantos hombres, así que preferí cubrir la zona de escape_ \- trato de sonar lo más normal posible, comenzaba a sospechar que Karamatsu no se creería tal mentira, pero mientras Tougo se la creyera todo saldría como lo planeo.

Como pensaba nuestro medico favorito, Karamatsu no creyó ninguna palabra, pero no podia hacer nada hasta que su jefe le diera la orden, así que mentalmente se preparaba para lo peor. Si esto se trataba de una emboscada, el mismo seria el que castigaría al médico por traición.

Ya casi llegaban a su destino, esta vez fue Tougo quien esta vez cuestiono a Hayato, - _y dime…. ¿Dónde están todos? O es que…_ \- no pudo continuar al sentir como alguien lo tomaba por detrás, tratando de torcerle el cuello.

Fue Karamatsu que de una patada hizo que el sujeto soltara a su jefe, ya en suelo se abalanzo para poder ver de quien se trataba… reconoció el sello de la familia Aoyama, tal parece que lo habían seguido hasta este lugar.

- _son hombre de Fudo señor-,_ enfoco su vista atrás de ellos, percatándose de que unos hombres estaban ingresando al lugar, claramente se encontraban en desventaja.

- _Tougo-sama, Kara-kun…. Debemos movernos hacia lo más alto, podremos trabar la entrada mientras el helicóptero nos recoge_ \- decía con un tono nervioso Hayato, no esperaba que lo hombres de Fudo los siguieran…. Se suponían que solo se encontrarían en el lugar del robo.

Tanto Kara como Tougo intercambiaron miradas, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraban, pero no tenían más opción. - _me temo que haremos un pequeño cambio a tus planes Hayato…. Será Kara-kun el que ira primero, de seguro esos tipos nos esperan en el lugar, así que quiero que te deshagas de ellos, eres muy bueno peleando, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de estos sujetos…. Es momento de jugar con los juguetes de ese mocoso impertinente._ -

Una gran sonrisa torcida se formaba en los labios de Tougo, lo que hizo que tanto a Karamatsu como a Hayato les recorriera un sudor frio por la espalda. E inmediatamente obedecieron las órdenes del mayor, sabían perfectamente que su jefe estaba enojado, y no querían que se desquitara con ellos.

* * *

Había llegado a lo más alto, se encontraba preparado para cualquier emboscada más su asombro fue al encontrarse con el juguete de su jefe completamente solo. Este no había notado su presencia, tan solo se encontraba mirando la cuidad.

Por un breve momento se quedó contemplando el rostro del chico, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida…. o recordaba, su pecho comenzó a dolerle. Algo dentro de él le decía que lo tenía que protegerlo a toda costa, pero su lealtad estaba con Tougo y debía de obedecer las órdenes dada.

A paso lento se fue acercando mientras enfundaba el arma, pudo observar como el chico se dio la vuelta, mirando con esos ojos carmesíes que lo volvían loco, una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios e inmediatamente se abalanzo al segundo estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo, - _M-me alegro que no te pasara nada_ \- podía distinguir el alivio de esas palabras, por más que quisiese no lo aparto, es más, como si tuviera mente propia, su cuerpo se movió solo, correspondiendo el abrazo, una sensación cálida comenzaba a embargaba su pecho.

No era como la primera vez que lo abrazo, en ese momento de inmediato lo había apartado, pero ahora era diferente, su cuerpo pedía la cercanía del chico.

* * *

Se habían desecho de todos los hombres de Aoyama, la mayoría fue asesinada por Tougo, más Hayato no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, su cuerpo no fue hecho para las peleas, no por nada se dedicó a la medicina, pero aun así se pudo deshacer de unos tres sujetos, un logro para él.

Trato de recuperar el aliento e incorporarse, esperaba que con el pequeño contratiempo Osomatsu haya convencido al idiota de Kara, si querían enfrentarse a ese moustro necesitaba que el segundo Matsuno estuviera de su lado. Más su cuerpo nuevamente se derrumbó al sentir un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

No tuvo que esperar para que un segundo golpe llegara, este fue directo a su boca, haciendo que votara un poco de sangre. De inmediato sintió como jalaban de su cabello obligando a que viera a su agresor, - _T-tou..go-sa..ma_ -, el mencionado solo le dedico una mirada de odio, estampo su rostro contra el suelo, colocando su pie en la garganta de Hayato, tratando de que este se asfixiara.

- _Sabes que odio que me traicionen…. O es que acaso creíste que me tragaría ese cuento que mi preciado niño me emboscaría…por favor._ \- con cada palabra dicha, la fuerza del pie aumentaba, haciendo que el medico comenzara a perder la conciencia.

- _Debí haberte matado junto con tu odiosa familia hace mucho tiempo…. dime que razones tienes para traicionarme…. ¡DIMELO!_ -, pudo ver como el sujeto trataba inútilmente de quitar su pie, nunca pensó que su médico favorito terminaría traicionándolo, es más jamás lo pensó de él…. Al instante una loca idea se le vino a la mente.

- _Jajaja… ahora todo tiene sentido…. No me digas que es por ese par…. Acaso viste a tu querida familia reflejado en ellos…. Jajaja veo que no eras tan listo como aparentabas_ \- decía mientras que a la vez clavaba una especie de navaja en cada una de sus rodillas.

Oír los gritos de dolor que salían por boca de sus víctimas era de por sí lo más excitante que sus oídos podían escuchar, amaba causar dolor… sobretodo en la gente que lo traicionaba, como era en este caso. - _vamos, vamos…. ¡SIGUE GRITANDO PARA MI MALDITO INFELIZ! ...-_

Vio como Hayato de a poco perdía la conciencia, sabía perfectamente que esas heridas no lo matarían, o quizás sí, realmente le tenía sin cuidado. Decidió que ya era momento de tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, como no escucho disparo alguno supuso que su querido niño encontró una manera de retener al Matsuno de azul.

Dirigió su vista hacia el médico, si en verdad lo había traicionado porque los hermanos le recordaban a su familia muerta… era su deber darles el mismo final.

* * *

Aun se encontraba abrazando el cuerpo de quien debía eliminar…. La sensación que le recorría el cuerpo, era de lo más agradable, no quería deshacerse de ella.

- _Karamatsu…. Por favor, regresa_ -, esa frase hizo que reaccionara e inmediatamente aparto el cuerpo del de rojo, mientras que a la vez lo apuntaba con el arma.

\- _¿Qué regrese? No sé a qué mierda te refieres, pero yo no tengo lo que llaman un hogar_ \- pudo sentir como su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

\- _Claro que tienes uno…. Todos nos están esperando, por favor…. Regresa conmigo Karamatsu-,_ trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, pero pareciera que salió muy cabeza dura.

 _-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!_ \- gritaba sin dejar de apuntar mientras que fuertes dolores comenzaban aparecer en su cabeza, nuevamente el chico lo estaba confundiendo.

Osomatsu veía como sus palabras comenzaban afectar a su hermano, talvez tendría alguna posibilidad, pero al momento de decir palabra alguna su vista se fijó a la entrada del piso. Parado como si nada se encontraba Tougo admirando la escena que daban los hermanos. Un sudor frio comenzó a recorrerle la espalda.

Karamatsu también se había percatado de la presencia de Tougo, aun así, no dejaba de apuntar, este sería el momento perfecto para demostrarle que toda su lealtad estaba con él. No le extraño no ver al médico, supuso que ya se habían encargado de él.

- _Pero qué lugar tan agradable, es una pena que pronto será manchada con sangre…No Osomatsu-kun_ -, cada palabra que decía, cada gesto que hacía era constantemente vigilado por el nombrado, temía que de un movimiento arremetiera contra su hermano.

De repente a los lejos se podían escuchar una que otra sirena, esto hizo que el mayor de todos se alterara, si eran capaces de escucharlos eso significaba que estaban cerca, _\- ¡ESE MALDITO DE HAYATO!_ -, sabía que su ex-médico le había tendido una trampa, más por su cabeza nunca paso el hecho de que les llevara ventaja.

De inmediato dio la orden de disparar al hombre más confiable que tenía, si quería salir del lugar necesitaría la ayuda de Karamatsu, pero primero quería que se encargara de su pequeño. Como había dicho uno de sus hombres hace tiempo, una vez que ya no le fuera útil, una bala terminaría en su cabeza. Y qué mejor que obligar al amor de su vida, que lo asesinara.

Cerro sus ojos a la espera de escuchar el sonido del arma disparándose, pero este nunca llego. Confundido abrió los ojos, pudo notar como el azulino seguía apuntando, su mano se encontraba temblorosa, por su cara fácilmente se podía apreciar que se debatía entre disparar o no.

Esto lo hizo enojar a Tougo, suficiente tuvo con que su médico lo haya traicionado, para que ahora el chico comenzara a dudar, tal pareciera que era rodeado por incompetentes.

 _-¡Termina de una puta vez, ya, mira que no tenemos toda la noche! … ¡o es que acaso no escuchas las sirenas! -_

Karamatsu solo pudo mirar a Tougo de manera confusa, fuertes dolores de cabeza comenzaban atormentarlo, además de fugases imágenes le venían a la mente, en ellas se podia apreciar al de rojo siendo abrazado por alguien, siendo besado por alguien… siendo penetrado por alguien. No pudo identificar quien era porque su rostro se encontraba cubierto de una mancha negra.

No sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando, más cuando escucho que Tougo le gritaba, se dispuso a hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho desde el principio. Pero de un momento a otro, Osomatsu ya se encontraba enfrente de él, tomando su rostro con ambas manos mientras lo encaraba.

-¡ _Ya reacciona de una vez por todas Karamatsu!, no sé qué mierda te dijo el imbécil de Tougo, pero nada es verdad-_ decía Osomatsu…. - _todos están preocupados mamá, papá, Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu, Totty e incluso frio de Ichimatsu está preocupado, por favor vuelve con nosotros... vuelve conmigo-_ finalizaba con lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos carmesíes.

Escuchar nuevamente esos nombres hizo que una gran ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo, odiaba a los que se decían ser sus hermanos, creían firmemente que su familia no lo amaba, que lo detestaban, que estaban felices por su muerte.

 _-¡SUELTAME!, es mentira, todo lo que dices… todo lo que dices ¡ES UNA PUTA MENTIRA! -_ no quería creer en las palabras que le decía el de rojo, - _ellos nunca se preocuparon por mi persona, dices que ese tal Ichimatsu está preocupado. ¡¿Por mí?! No me hagas reír, sabes perfectamente que es el más feliz por mi supuesta muerte -._ Ya no sabía que estaba diciendo, la confusión nublaba sus palabras.

 _-Sabes tenía la intención de dejarte con vida, porque me dabas lastima, pero creo que ya no podrá ser así, aunque me regrese contigo no soy más que escoria, un desperdicio de la sociedad además de un despreciable asesino._

Karamatsu pudo apreciar como los ojos del de rojo transmitían una gran tristeza, desilusión… sabía perfectamente que atrás suyo, una gran sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Tougo, cansado de todo esto, quiso darle fin a su dilema y sin titubeo alguno disparo.

Más la sorpresa de todos fue que el disparo no fue dirigido para Osomatsu, sino hacia Tougo.

Karamatsu aún no podia creer en lo que acababa de hacer, sintió como su cuerpo de había movido solo en dirección a su jefe, ejecutando el disparo. Había cometido traición, algo imperdonable, incluso para él.

Ya no sabía en qué pensar, su cabeza era un revoltijo de recuerdos y pensamientos, sostuvo una pequeña discusión con el de rojo, nada tenía sentido para él. Se supone que eran hermanos y eso se podia apreciar al ver que tenían la misma cara, pero que le digieran que eran amantes…. Realmente el sujeto estaba loco, pero por alguna razón la idea no se le hizo del todo desagradable, sin mencionar que hace tiempo comenzaba a surgir sentimientos en su persona por el chico de rojo.

Todo esto estaba volviendo loco a Karamatsu, discutió nuevamente con Osomatsu… en el momento de percatarse de que, hacia abandono del lugar, no tuvo mejor idea que tumbarlo en el suelo, tomando nuevamente esos labios que desde que los probo en el motel, se habían vuelto tan adictivos. No tuvo que esperar para ser correspondido, sintió como ambas lenguas se entrelazaban. Era como si se volvieran a reencontrar, un cálido sentimiento comenzó apoderarse de su pecho…. Talvez la idea de amantes no era tan descabellada después de todo.

Una vez separados, Karamatsu pudo notar como los colores subían a la cabeza de Osomatsu, tenía que admitir que se veía adorable, más su momento fue interrumpido al percatarse como su ex-jefe se ponía de pie para apuntar a dirección donde se encontraban. Tuvo tiempo suficiente para mover al de rojo fuera de la dirección del disparo, hasta sentir como una bala atravesaba su cuerpo.

Para Osomatsu la escena en frente de sus ojos se le hacía tan familiar, ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo desangrándose hizo que imágenes del accidente que los separo volvieran a su mente, además del miedo de poder perderlo nuevamente calaba en su ser. De inmediato se acercó a su hermano para poder estrecharlo en sus brazos, rogando que por favor no lo dejara.

Pudo sentir como Tougo se le acercaba a paso lento, mientras gritaba que sabe qué cosa, de seguro venía a darle el tiro de gracia. En uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Karamatsu pudo sentir lo que parecía ser un arma, no supo en que momento esta había llegado a sus manos, se encontraba absorto de todo a su alrededor. Sintió como su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta, pudo escuchar a los lejos como alguien gritaba que se detuviera, más lo último que escucho fue el sonido de un disparo.

* * *

 ** _N/A: De por si este capitulo se escribió solo, ya que gran parte corresponde al prólogo, adecuándolo para que se vea más bonito xD_**

 ** _Al parecer Kara y Oso se merecen un final feliz, de tanto que los hice sufrir :3..._**

 ** _Pregunta: ¿Quieren que Hayato (médico) pague por sus pecados pecaminosos? o le doy amor(?)_**


	19. Chapter 16

Todo su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado, no supo en que momento había apretado el gatillo del arma, más su vista estaba fija hacia adelante, en donde se encontraba el culpable de sus desgracias. Pudo apreciar cómo se sostenía fuertemente su mano, en donde anteriormente poso un arma, a la vez que veía como un líquido rojo salía de esta.

Sus brazos se encontraban alzados por un tercero, posiblemente fueron los causantes de que la bala se haya desviado en dirección a la mano de Tougo. Pudo sentir como alguien rodeaba su cuerpo en una forma tan protectora, además de obligar a sus manos en que soltara el arma.

- _K-Kara…Matsu-,_ por fin pudo salir de su pequeño trance, fue su hermano el que evito que esa bala cayera en Tougo…. A pesar de todo, aún seguía protegiéndolo. Iba a protestar, pero sus palabras quedaron al aire al sentir como una mano se posaba en su boca, haciendo que se callara.

- _No permitiré…No d-dejare que m-manches t-tus manos con sangre de ese sujeto_ -, decía con la voz entrecortada, en esos momentos se encontraba débil, había perdido una buena cantidad de sangre, pero aún era capaz de mantenerse de pie.

Por su parte Tougo, al ver como alguien más abrazaba lo que era suyo realmente lo enfureció, más aún al ver quien lo abrazaba era su estúpido hermano, - _suéltalo…. No lo toques…. ¡NO VUELVAS A POSAR TUS SUCIAS MANOS EN LO QUE ES MIO!_ \- decía ya fuera de sí… al ver nuevamente a esos dos comportarse como una pareja realmente lo sacaba de quicio.

Esas palabras hicieron enojar al de azul, ya no tenía por qué reprimir las ganas de golpear a su jefe, así que de un rápido movimiento tomo el arma que anteriormente había soltado Osomatsu, dando dos disparos justo en las rodillas del de traje marrón haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, además de hacerlo gritar por el dolor. Todo esto ante la mirada atónita del de rojo.

A paso lento se fue acercando donde se encontraba Tougo, pudo ver cómo le dedicaba una de sus peores miradas, _\- je… crees que me has acabado…. Soy Tougo maldito infeliz, unos de los peores criminales del país_ \- decía mientras tosía algo de sangre, la herida en su abdomen ya le estaba causando problemas, - _ten por seguro que cuando me recupere los cazare…. A ambos…. Esparciré tus entrañas por todo Japón y me hare posesión de ese lindo trasero que tienes…. Te hare mío hasta destrozarte por dentro-_ gritaba esto último fijando su vista hacia Osomatsu. Este solo pudo temblar por el miedo de esas palabras.

Karamatsu también vio el leve temblor que se apoderaba del cuerpo de Osomatsu, en ese momento había tomado una decisión. Se acercó un poco más hacia Tougo, levantando el arma mientras apuntaba la cabeza de este.

- _Je je je… debí haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad_ \- decía un ya resignado Tougo, siempre supo que terminaría muerto por uno de sus enemigos. Pero nunca paso por su cabeza que el causante seria el idiota que le arrebato a su pequeño niño.

- _Pues, yo no desperdiciare la mía, recuerdas…. Nunca dejar al enemigo con vida-,_ recordó la frase que le había enseñado Tougo desde un principio, más nunca se imaginó que la usaría con él. Y sin más apretó el gatillo, acabando con la vida de quien lo cuido y enseño todo lo que sabía, de quien le hizo la vida imposible a Osomatsu… De quien le había arrebatado su vida.

Sentía como unas manos recorrían su cuerpo, trato de abrir los ojos, pero una fuerte luz lo molestaba. Un gran dolor recorrió por su cuerpo, recordó lo que le había hecho Tougo con sus rodillas, trato de dirigir su mirada hacia ellas para ver el daño. Más se sorprendió al ver ambas rodillas vendadas.

Fue en ese momento cuando se percató que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una ambulancia, unos paramédicos se encargaban de estabilizar su cuerpo en lo que se preparaban para dirigirse al hospital. Uno de ellos se percató que su paciente había despertado e inmediatamente comenzó a realizarle las típicas preguntas que hacían para corroborar que no tenía algún daño en la cabeza.

Pudo ver como alguien se acercaba, el cual pudo identificar como al teniente de la cuarta comisaria de la ciudad de Tokio, les pidió a los paramédicos que los dejaran un momento a solas, con la excusa que debía de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, antes que lo llevaran al hospital.

- _Jajaja, pero mírate estas todo maltrecho…. Parece que tu querido jefecito se desquito de lo bueno-,_ decía mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa, ver a su amigo en esas condiciones les recordó los viejos tiempos.

- _Maldito Takeshi…. Es que acaso no pudiste haber llegado antes de que casi me mataran-,_ se suponían que debían de haberlo esperado en la torre mientras él dirigía a Tougo hacia la trampa, a lo mejor los hermanos de Kara habían dado el mensaje tarde.

- _Perdón por eso, mira que no es fácil reunir a un equipo tan rápido, menos con dar la ubicación de la dichosa trampa… ¡es que no pudiste haberme mandado un mensaje más claro!, pero no…. ¡El muy dramático tenía que salir con sus típicas frases!_ \- decía ya enfadado, lo que más le molestaba era que saliera con una estúpida frase sacada de internet.

Después del pequeño regaño de dejo caer en la camilla, - _dime… ¿Qué paso con Tougo? -,_ si se encontraba molestándolo, significaba que por fin habían atrapado al sujeto, ¿no?

- _Mi equipo se prepara para subir, descuida lo tenemos rodeado… esta vez no se volverá a escapar_ \- dicho esto se alejó de su amigo para que pudiera ser llevado al hospital. Esta vez se las cobraría todas al muy infeliz de Tougo, esta vez se vengaría de la muerte de su hermana.

Fue testigo en como Karamatsu le disparaba a Tougo, dudaba que el sujeto estuviera muerto… estaban hablando de Tougo, el diablo en persona. También vio como el cuerpo de su hermano se desplomaba de espaldas producto del cansancio, además de la perdida de sangre.

Quiso acercarse a él, pero su cuerpo no respondía…. Aun así, se obligó a si mismo ir donde se encontraba su hermano. Pudo apreciar como la respiración de este era lenta, además de la sangre que nuevamente comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo, trato de parar el sangrado, pero nada de lo que hacía resultaba. De repente sus fuerzas lo abandonaron, haciendo que cayera al piso, justo al lado de Karamatsu.

- _Parece que tu cuerpo ha sucumbido al cansancio…. D-descuida, es normal…. Dado al e-estrés que e-estabas s-sometido_ -, decía el de azul recordando los momentos por lo que tuvo que pasar el de rojo.

Iba agregar algo más, pero se detuvo al ver como pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, - _P-por q-qué…. ¿Lloras? -_

- _Tengo miedo…. tengo miedo de volver a perderte… tengo miedo de que nunca me recuerdes_ -

Una sensación similar comenzaba alberga en su interior, más ver al de sudadera roja llorar hizo que el dolor en su pecho aumentará. Lo único que paso por su mente fue en tomar su mano, como si a través de ella le digiera siempre estaría con el…. A pesar de no recordar nada, por nada en el mundo se apartaría de su lado.

Quiso decirle algunas palabras, pero comenzaba a perder la conciencia y de un momento a otro cerro sus ojos…. Quizás para no volverlos abrir.

 _-¿Karamatsu? …. ¡KARAMATSU! -_

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, por más que tratara de abrir sus ojos estos simplemente no respondían. Cuando por fin pudo abrirlos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, camino por un buen rato, la poca iluminación no ayudaba mucho en su camino, de cualquier modo, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

Más sus pies se detuvieron al escuchar unas pequeñas risas…. Trato de averiguar desde donde provenían, pero nada…. No veía a nadie en su alrededor, esto hizo que comenzara a preocuparse un poco. Más de repente unas imágenes comenzaron aparecer enfrente de él.

En ellas se podia ver a si mismo junto con sus otros hermanos, claramente se veía que disfrutaba de esos momentos…. Podia ver una sonrisa en su rostro…una sonrisa que nunca se imaginó que pudiera tener. Pero lo que más extraño fue que tan solo eran cincos, en ninguna de las imágenes salía el de rojo, el tal Osomatsu. No sabía la razón exacta del por qué su mente se negaba a recordarlo.

Vio como las imágenes comenzaban alejarse, de inmediato emprendió una carrera con tal de alcanzarlas, pero veía que era inútil. Un miedo comenzó apoderarse de su cuerpo, sentía que, si los dejaba ir, jamás recuperaría su vida…. La vida que le fue arrebatada.

Y nuevamente comenzó a correr, estiro su brazo lo que más pudo con tal de alcanzarlos…faltaba muy poco, estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero al momento de casi alcanzar uno, una mano sostuvo su brazo; impidiendo que este alcanzara el recuerdo.

 _-¿Dónde crees que vas…? Kara-kun_ \- una sombra se había colocado en frente del segundo Matsuno, al momento de revelar de quien se trataba, hizo que el miedo que había sentido anteriormente aumentara. En frente suyo, se encontraba Tougo, mirándolo con esos ojos llenos de odio, además de una sonrisa torcida, pero lo que más le llamo la atención, era el agujero en su cabeza producto de un disparo… un disparo que el mismo realizo.

- _estas muerto…. No eres real_ \- trataba de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, no veía el caso de discutir con un muerto.

- _de verdad crees que podrás ser el de antes…. De verdad piensas que puedes escapar de esta vida, de la vida que yo te di_ \- con cada palabra que decía, el agarre se volvía más fuerte, causándole un gran dolor en su muñeca.

- _Cállate…. ¿Tú qué sabes?_ \- comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

- _Oh mi querido Kara-kun…. Se de lo que hablo-_ y de un momento a otro comenzó a reírse como un verdadero desquiciado, - _Jamás podrás escapar…. ¡JAMAS!_ \- decía mientras su sombra desaparecía, más aún se podia escuchar su risa.

- _Cállate…. Cállate…cállate… ¡CALLATE, DEJAME EN PAZ!_ \- empezó a gritarle al aire, un gran miedo comenzó apoderarse de su cuerpo. Con sus manos trato de tapar sus oídos para dejar de escuchar esa espantosa risa. Pero no tuvo suerte, aun podia oírla, fuerte y claro…. Ya comenzaba a exasperarse.

Trato de huir del lugar, pero no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, tan solo sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos…. Estuvo corriendo por un buen rato, más pareciera que la risa no cesaba, cada vez se sentía más cansado, ya no sabía qué hacer, la risa lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se sentía derrotado, débil… por un momento pensó que se hundiría en esa oscuridad. Fue en ese entonces que sintió como alguien tomaba de su mano, sacándolo de ese oscuro lugar… llevándolo a lo que parecía ser una habitación bastante iluminada que lo cegaba, pero pudo identificar lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

Nuevamente sentía los ojos pesados, cuando por fin pudo abrirlos pudo identificar que se encontraba lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital. Trato de incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su abdomen lo detuvo. Vio como lo que parecían ser intravenosas salían de sus brazos, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver al de rojo recargando su cabeza en lo que era su cama.

Claramente estaba dormido, trato de moverlo para que se acomodara mejor, se percató que su mano estaba fuertemente sostenida por la suya… la misma mano por la que fue jalado para salir de ese oscuro lugar.

Iba a despertar al de rojo, pero escucho como la puerta era abierta, dejando ver a lo que parecía ser un teniente de policía.

- _Veo que por fin has despertado…. Ya era hora_ \- decía mientras que a la vez dirigía su mirada hacia el "bello durmiente", tenía que admitir que ver al chico dormir tan tranquilamente se le hacía lindo. Mirada que no pasó desapercibida por el segundo Matsuno.

- _Si solo vino para eso, le pido que por favor se retire_ -, decía mientras le dedicaba una mirada retadora, el sujeto no le transmitía confianza, menos que se percató en como miraba a Osomatsu.

Takeshi tan solo pudo responder a la mirada, debía de reconocer que la mirada en verdad era aterradora, - _tranquilo chico, no estoy buscando pelea si es lo que quieres…. Tan solo me quería asegurarme de que no hayas escapado_ -

- _Pues ya vio que no me fui a ningún lado, así que ya no tiene nada más que hacer aquí-,_ el sujeto levanto sus hombros, restándole importancia a lo dicho y sin nada más que decir abandono la habitación…. En parte fue por su seguridad, ya veía que en cualquier momento el chico se le abalanzaba para matarlo. Y solo por ver al chico de rojo.

Por su parte, el Matsuno de azul solo pudo soltar un suspiro de frustración, aun se encontraba agotado y su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, así que, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, tomo el cuerpo de Osomatsu, para acomodarlo en la cama, mientras que él se posicionaba al lado suyo, abrazo el cuerpo con sus brazos, tratando de acortar la distancia entre ellos, más le sorprendió que este lo abrazara, pareciera que lo hacia inconscientemente. Una sonrisa surco por sus labios, ver al chico dormir le hizo sentir una gran tranquilad, así que le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a descansar, rogando para que dicho sentimiento nunca se esfumara.

Ya había revisado la habitación de los hermanos, la única que le quedaba era la de su amigo. Al momento de entrar pudo ver como este seguía en sus estudios… _"por dios es que nunca para"._

- _Se supone que deberías estar descansando, no de dártelas de nerd…. Es que no te aburres_ \- decía con algo de fastidio, aun no sabía cómo alguien como él fuera su amigo.

- _Nunca has oído el dicho "el conocimiento es poder", no porque este casi invalido dejare mis estudios a un lado, idiota_ -

- _Ah quien llamas idiota, idiota…. En fin, solo pasaba para darte la buena noticia-_

-¿ _La que dice que…?_ \- ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir, más quería escucharlo de su boca.

- _Eres libre…. una vez que te hayas recuperado podrás continuar tu vida como médico… eso sí, haznos un favor a ambos y no vuelvas a involucrarte con esa clase de gente, mira que ya no sé si podré salvarte el trasero una segunda vez_ -

- _No quiero ni imaginarme lo que tuviste que hacer para que me dejaran en libertad. Pero descuida…. Creo que es momento de tomar un descanso… ¿Qué pasara con el chico?_ -, temía que las acciones de Karamatsu fueran a jugarle una mala pasada.

- _Tranquilo, soy el mejor en mi trabajo…. Logre convencer a todos que el chico estaba siendo manipulado por Tougo, que no se encontraba en sus cabales, el que haya perdido la memoria me ayudo bastante…. Y por eso me debes una_ -

- _En palabras más simples dijiste que se encontraba loco_ -, decía mientras alzaba una ceja en forma de regaño.

- _Si lo ves de eso modo… bueno no te quitare más de tu tiempo, nos vemos_ -, y sin más hizo abandono de la habitación, ya fuera se quedó contemplando la puerta, si bien sabia de todas las cosas horribles que hizo su amigo, no era quien para juzgarlo… en parte se sentía culpable por no haberlo apoyado en ese tiempo.

Ambos compartían un pasado en común, ambos habían perdido a un ser querido a manos de ese moustro, con la diferencia que él tuvo a sus padres para acompañarlo en todo ese sufrimiento…. En cambio, Hayato no tuvo a nadie.

Emprendió camino a su hogar, ya había hecho todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos, más recordó a los hermanos… Y pensar que ellos hubieran terminado como su hermana y prometido, le hizo pensar algunas cosas.

Muchos cometían errores, hasta el…. Pero creían fielmente en las "segundas oportunidades" que podia otorgar la vida. Tan solo hacía falta que supieran como tomarlas.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo percatarse que ya estaba atardeciendo, como a la vez sentía como unos brazos lo rodeaban de forma protectora, alzo su vista para percatarse que pertenecían a su querido hermano, " _con razón se sentían tan bien_ ". Sin despertarlo se escabullo de sus brazos, necesitaba hablar con Hayato-san.

ya fuera de la habitación y antes de ir a la que le pertenecía al médico necesitaba de algo para beber, su garganta se encontraba seca, así que emprendió camino a la maquina dispensadora más su sorpresa fue ver a Hayato en el lugar.

- _Oh Matsuno-kun…. Veo que ya despertó… dígame, ¿Cómo se encuentra su hermano?_ -, la mirada que le ofrecía no se comparaba con la de hace unos días atrás.

- _Ahora está dormido… creo que le hacía falta-_ dijo mientras tomaba asiento cerca de Hayato, este se encontraba en silla de ruedas producto de las heridas que le ocasiono Tougo en sus rodillas.

- _Ya veo, me alegro que por fin esta pesadilla se haya acabado…. Pero más me alegro por usted-_

 _-¿Eh, por mí? -_ la cara de confusión era clara, a lo mejor se alegraba porque ya no sufriría de los abusos de ese animal.

- _Así es, me alegro que hayas recuperado a tu persona especial, bueno en retrospectiva, créeme que pasara mucho antes de que recupere su memoria completamente-_

- _Ah ya veo… ¿usted creer que podrá recordarme?_ -, podia sonar tonto, pero el mayor temor de Osomatsu era que Karamatsu no lo recordara, que no recordara las palabras de amor que le había dedicado hace un tiempo atrás.

- _Para ser sincero, creo que su cuerpo ya te recuerda, solo hace falta que su dura cabeza reaccione… si no fuera el caso, él nunca te hubiera protegido de esa manera-_ recordó las palabras que le había dicho Takeshi cuando el equipo había encontrado a ese par.

 _Al parecer el chico de azul protegió al de rojo, tiene heridas graves y perdió mucha sangre, pero se pondrá bien…. El otro se encontraba inconsciente, pero no tenía ninguna herida, despertara en algunos minutos_

- _Bueno será mejor que me retire, fue un gusto haberlo conocido Osomatsu-san, ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar, pero en diferente situación-_ comenzaba a tomarle cariño al chico, era la viva imagen de su hermano, un flojo despreocupado, pero que daría todo con tal de proteger a los que ama.

- _Fue un gusto Hayato-san… y muchas gracias por todo, en verdad se lo agradezco_ -, decía mientras le daba una pequeña reverencia, prácticamente le debía la vida al sujeto. Fue el quien planeo todo, arriesgo su vida para que él y Karamatsu pudieran ser libre de las manos de Tougo, puede que haya cometido un error al principio, pero esta acción lo remediaba.

Dicho esto, Hayato se retira del lugar. Mientras se alejaba pudo sentir como unas lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos, se encontraba tranquilo… Por fin tendría algo con que hacer sentir orgulloso a su hermano.

 _\- Gracias a ti Osomatsu … por haberme dado esta segunda oportunidad. -_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Y aquí esta el final para nuestro médico favorito, okey no fue el mejor, pero por lo menos fue perdonado... Y tranquilos volverá a caminar :3**_


	20. Chapter 17

Sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima, haberse despedido de Hayato hizo que deseara poder reencontrarse con su familia.

Había solicitado ser el quien avisara a su familia sobre la situación, pero necesitaba algo de tiempo, en parte era porque quería preparar a Karamatsu para el próximo reencuentro. Se dispuso a dirigirse a la habitación de su hermano, una vez adentro pudo percatarse que este se encontraba despierto.

- _Hola…-_ fue lo único que pudo decir, más Karamatsu no respondió, pareciera que estuviera en una especie de trance. Preocupado comenzó acercársele, pero al momento de posar su mano en el hombro del segundo, este de un rápido movimiento lo estampo contra la cama. Impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

\- _K-Karamatsu…. Me e-estas lastimando_ -, podia ver como la mirada de su hermano se encontraba perdida, no reaccionaba a sus palabras.

De repente este había salido del trance, más su mirada se volvió una de terror - _Eh… lo siento… yo no… ¡tsk!_ \- dicho esto salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

\- _¡Espera Karamatsu! -_ de inmediato su puso de pie para poder dar alcance a su hermano, pero ya le había perdido el rastro, de verdad que era rápido.

Preocupado emprendió una búsqueda por todo el hospital, tenía que encontrarlo a como dé lugar.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que comenzó su búsqueda, sin obtener resultados positivos. Ya no sabía dónde más buscar, prácticamente se había revisado todo el hospital, la idea de que haya escapado de este fue totalmente descartada…. Había oficiales por los alrededores, por mucho que no le gustara la idea, su hermano estaba siendo vigilado, hasta que se pudiera determinar que ya no sería un peligro para la sociedad.

Se encontraba frustrado, ya no sabía que hacer…. De pronto fijo su vista en lo que parecía ser una pequeña bóveda abandonada, como era posible que se le saltara ese lugar. Se dirigió a dicha bóveda, se podia apreciar que se encontraba abandonada, seguramente el hospital lo usaba para guarda equipos que ya no le fueran útil.

Abrió la puerta de esta, efectivamente pudo ver alguno que otro equipo, pero ni rastro de Karamatsu… comenzaba a darse por vencido a no ser por unos brazos que lo adentraron a lo más profundo de la bóveda.

-¿ _Porque estás aquí? -,_ más que una pregunta parecía una especie de interrogatorio.

 _-¿De qué estás hablando?, estuve buscándote por horas… me tenías preocupado_ \- la actitud que estaba tomando su hermano comenzaba a molestarlo.

- _Bien pues despreocúpate…. Mírame estoy bien-_ decía mientras alzaba sus brazos en forma dramática, más su rostro demostraba todo lo contrario.

- _Karamatsu, ¿Qué te sucede? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-,_ decía mientras trataba de acercarse de a poco a su hermano. Algo lo estaba atormentando, quería hacerle saber que él estaba para él.

Más de un golpe alejo la mano que venía hacia él _, -¡Aléjate!... no me toques…no te me acerques, no quiero…. Ellos_ -, ya no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, en su mente podia oír perfectamente la risa maniática de Tougo…. Podia oír como este se burlaba, al parecer nunca lo dejaría en paz.

Osomatsu comenzaba asustarse, el rostro de su hermano no era el mejor de todos, comenzaba a decir incoherencias…. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó lo suficiente para poder tomar su rostro entre sus manos, y al instante sello sus labios con los de Karamatsu.

Más Karamatsu se sorprendió por la acción del de rojo, su cuerpo entero se congelo, casi al instante dejo de escuchar la espantosa risa. No pudo responder el beso, ya que fue cortado para ser reemplazado por un fuerte abrazo.

- _Sea lo que te esté pasando, no estás solo… me tienes aquí, soy tu hermano mayor, puedes contarme cualquier cosa yo siempre te apoyare_ -, podia sentir como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, nunca le gusto ver a sus hermanos sufrir, más ver como su amado sufría de esa manera se le partía el corazón.

Dicho esto, el de mirada azulina correspondió al abrazo, sentir la presencia del mayor en verdad lo tranquilizaba. A pesar de aun no poder recordar absolutamente nada de él, sentía que había vivido tantas cosas con él. Cerro sus ojos, aspirando el aroma que su cuerpo desprendía, tratando de guardarlo en su memoria, extrañaría esa fragancia.

Estuvieron un par de horas abrazados, al momento en que Karamatsu cerro sus ojos se había quedado completamente dormido. Más el de mirada carmesí trato de acomodarse en unas colchonetas que había en el lugar.

Sabía que ya era de noche, quizás ya era de madrugada, no lo sabía en realidad, tan solo le importaba su hermano…. verlo de esa manera le partía el corazón, además de cuestionarse severamente si presentarlo ante la familia. Por lo que pareciera podia incluso llegar a lastimarlos.

- _Debemos separarnos_ \- dijo Karamatsu, sorprendiendo al de rojo, desde cuando estaba despierto.

Este de inmediato se incorporó, lo había pensado desde que se libraron de Tougo, no quería ser una carga para Osomatsu, sabía perfectamente que nunca encajaría en su familia, a pesar de que también era la suya… él no lo sentía de esa manera.

Sin esperar respuesta de Osomatsu, se levantó con la intención de abandonar la bóveda, no había nada más que decir…. Ya había dicho su última palabra. Más sintió como agarraban su brazo para que no se fuera, fijo su vista en su "hermano", claramente se podia ver la confusión en su cara.

O quizás no, ya que inmediato comenzó a regañarlo, - _No puedes…. No puedes pretender que nada ha pasado y largarte, así como así-,_ estaba furioso, no permitiría que después de todo lo que vivieron, simplemente lo dejara.

- _Entiende…. Yo ya no soy ese hermano que recuerdas… no quiero causarte más problemas, ni a tu familia_ \- decía con un nudo en la garganta, realmente decir esas palabras le dolía.

- _También es tu familia idiota…. Ellos nos esperan, t-todos están e-esperando tu regreso, n-no puedes…-,_ no podia hablar producto del nudo en su garganta. Nuevamente las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no podia creer que después de todo, él se quería ir.

Verlo llorar realmente le partía el alma, sobre todo al saber que era por su culpa. Talvez sería la última vez que se vieran, misma razón para saciar este deseo que tenía hace mucho. Se agacho para estar a la altura de Osomatsu, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Al momento de separarse pudo ver como las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, beso sus ojos tratando inútilmente de que dejaran de llorar, - _no llores… por favor-_

- _No te vayas entonces…. No me dejes solo… no de nuevo-,_ no sabía porque le decía estas palabras, se suponía que volverían con su familia, los dos…. Juntos.

- _Lamento decepcionarte…. y discúlpame por esto_ -, de inmediato comenzó atacar el cuello de Osomatsu, lo lamia y a la vez repartía besos y mordidas, más el de rojo no lo aparto. Hace bastante tiempo que no sentía las caricias de su amado, que su cuerpo pedía a gritos ser tomado.

Karamatsu nuevamente tomo los labios del de sudadera roja, esta vez era un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión, prácticamente se devoraba la boca de quien decía ser su hermano.

Por su parte Osomatsu rodeo el cuello de Kara, con la intención de intensificar aún más el beso, sentía como la ropa comenzaba a ser una gran molestia. No tuvo que esperar mucho a que el de mirada azulina, lo despojara de su sudadera, como a la vez él también se deshacía de la parte superior de sus ropas. Con el abdomen completamente descubierto, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir las manos de su amado recorrer en él.

Cada toque, cada caricia se le hacía tan familiar…. Quería seguir fundiéndose en el cuerpo del mayor, deseaba poseerlo de una buena vez por todas. Nuevamente devoro los labios de este, mientras que una de sus manos se dirigía adentro de su pantalón hacia la parte baja de Osomatsu, pudo sentir como la hombría de este exigía atención, la suya se encontraba en las mismas condiciones… pero ahora se dedicaría en complacer a su amado.

Con su mano libre se deshizo del pantalón del primero, incluyendo sus boxers, y de inmediato comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras succionaba uno de sus pezones.

- _Ah…ah…mgh, Kara….m-matsu_ -, los gemidos de Osomatsu comenzaron a llenar la bóveda, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se sintió completo, porque eso era Karamatsu para él, su complemento, ambos se complementaban mutuamente. De repente una sensación bastante conocida le recorrió el cuerpo entero, y soltando un gran gemido se corrió entre ambos.

Karamatsu ya se encontraba más que excitado, utilizando el mismo semen de Osomatsu, adentro dos de sus dedos en la entrada de este. Cabe decir que esto hizo que el mayor arqueara la espalda, ya no podia aguantar más, necesitaba sentir nuevamente a su hermano en su interior, sus dedos ya no eran suficientes, - _Ah… ah, p-por favor…. Tómame, hazme t-tuyo K-Kara-_

El mencionado no espero más, de inmediato reemplazo sus dedos por su miembro, sentir el interior de su hermano hizo que nuevas imágenes surcaran por su cabeza, nuevamente veía como alguien tomaba el cuerpo que tenía encima suyo. Y otra vez no pudo reconocer el rostro de la persona, pero se sorprendió al ver como esta vez el rostro no estaba cubierto por una mancha negra, tan solo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Unos celos comenzaron apoderarse de su cuerpo, e inmediatamente aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, mientras que a la vez tomaba nuevamente esos labios que lo volvían loco.

Se sentía nuevamente amado, nunca se imaginó que lo harían en un hospital, pero nada le importaba, de repente sintió como Karamatsu daba en su punto de placer, haciendo que soltara gemidos más fuertes. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, aunque no sabía si estas eran de placer o de tristeza. Sentía que ya estaba llegando a su límite, presentía que su hermano igual, ya que nuevamente aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas.

Fue cuando sintió como una esencia lo llenaba en su interior, mientras que él se corría otra vez entre ambos, terminaron dándose un beso, en el cual se transmitían tantos sentimientos que ni ellos mismos sabrían cómo interpretarlos. Más Karamatsu hundió su cabeza en el espacio que existía entre su cuello y hombro una vez que sus bocas se separaron. Seguía abrazándolo, sin salir de su cuerpo.

Pudo sentir como su hombro comenzaba a humedecerse, quiso ver el rostro de su hermano, pero este no se le permitió, - _No llores por favor… Karamatsu-_

- _Lo…. siento_ \- decía entre cortado, el llanto no lo dejaba hablar con claridad… nunca pensó verse en una situación como esa. Pero Osomatsu sacaba su lado sensible.

- _No hay nada de que lamentarse, siempre estaré esperando por ti, tan solo no te tardes ¿quieres? -,_ decía mientras sentía como el de mirada azulina le daba un pequeño golpe en su nuca que hizo que perdiera la conciencia.

Con Osomatsu inconsciente, salió de su interior, tomo sus ropas y comenzó a vestirlo, no dejaría que nadie viera ese cuerpo, que solo le pertenecía a él. Mientras comenzaba su labor de vestirlo, gruesas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, no quería dejarlo, pero sabía que terminaría causándole problemas, posiblemente le causaría daño a las personas que eran importantes para él… y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Ya completamente vestido le dio un último beso en la frente del primer Matsuno, y se dispuso a hacer abandono del lugar. No sin antes dedicarle unas últimas al de rojo, - _Te amo… Osomatsu-_

Se despertó completamente solo, pudo reconocer que se encontraba en la bóveda del hospital, trato de colocarse de pie, pero un fuerte dolor en su parte baja hizo que nuevamente se sentara, además de sentir como un líquido espeso bajaba por sus piernas.

Así que de verdad no había sido un sueño, lo que significaba que Karamatsu en verdad se había marchado… dejándolo completamente solo, otra vez.

Trato de contener sus ganas de llorar, pero estas le ganaron…. No podia entender por qué su hermano los abandonaba, si tenía un hogar que esperaba su regreso.

Nuevamente trato de colocarse de pie, y aunque el dolor era insoportable, no se comparaba con el que sentía en el corazón. Así que se dispuso abandonar la bóveda, para dirigirse a la recepción, debía de llamar a sus padres para avisar que se encontraba con vida.

En el camino se encontró con el teniente Takeshi, - _así que se fue…. ¿Vas a decirle a tu familia sobre él?_ -, antes de dar cualquier declaración, debía de solucionar el dilema del chico a quien llamaban Karamatsu.

- _Yo… no sé...-,_ decía mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de dolor, no sabía que hacer realmente sobre su hermano. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar como alguien gritaba su nombre, más la voz podia reconocerla perfectamente.

 _-S-Sakura-chan_ -, fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir como la chica prácticamente se lanzaba hacía su persona, abrazándolo con una fuerza que ni él conocía. - _Sa..kura-chan…. Me a-aplas..tas_ -

- _Lo lamento mucho… no medí mi fuerza-_ trataba de excusarse, pero la emoción podia más que su razón…. Su amigo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, estaba feliz por eso, más aún al saber que fue de ayuda en el plan que lo libero.

Más su alegría se esfumo al ver la cara de dolor que tenía su amigo, supuso que se trataba de Karamatsu, pero al momento en que le iba a preguntar fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte _-¡OSOMATSU-NISSAN! -_

El mencionado giro su cabeza para ver como a lo lejos corrían unas cuatro caras exactamente iguales a la suya, eran sus hermanos. Sus odiosos y queridos hermanos.

El primero en llegar fue Jyushimatsu, el cual no dudo en tirarse encima de su hermano mayor, - _Nissan… N-nissan… te e-extrañamos m-mucho_ -, las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar. A los pocos segundos se les habían unido Todomatsu, Choromatsu e incluso Ichimatsu se había abalanzado sobre su hermano mayor, pidiéndole perdón por todo lo que le dijo, por haberlo culpado por la muerte de Karamatsu.

Osomatsu no podia responder, es más, ni siquiera sabía porque ellos estaban en este lugar, pero se alegró de verlos nuevamente, más su vista se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus padres, no lo pensó ni dos veces y se abalanzo inmediatamente sobre ellos, no le importaba si sus hermanos menores lo veían llorando… la situación lo ameritaba, según ellos.

- _Pensábamos que nunca más te volveríamos a ver_ \- decía su madre entre lágrimas, no podría haber soportado la perdida de otro de sus ninis.

- _D-descuida… no pienso irme a n-ningún lado-,_ quizás le estaba diciendo una mentira, ni el mismo lo sabía… tan solo le importaba hacer feliz a su familia por ese momento.

Más sus lágrimas no eran de felicidad, sino de impotencia… impotencia al no poder decirle la verdad sobre el segundo hijo de la familia.

Tanto Sakura como Takeshi contemplaban la escena familiar, ambos se sentían un sentimiento de orgullo que nacía en su pecho, habían sido capaces de reunir a una familia.

- _Fue usted quien los llamo, ¿no?_ \- preguntaba la chica.

- _Así es, el chico estaba un poco triste y quise darle una pequeña sorpresa… así que ¡SORPRESA_! -, decía mientras movía sus manos en forma de abanico. En ocasiones podia llegar a ser un poco inmaduro. Esto hizo que a Sakura se le escapara una pequeña risa.

Muy a lo lejos de donde se efectuaba el reencuentro familiar, se encontraba Karamatsu… Podia reconocer a cada uno de los integrantes de esa familia, más sentía que nunca podría encajar en ella.

Alguien como él, que se ha manchado sus manos con sangre de otros nunca podría encajar en algún lugar… Una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla, y emprendió camina a quien sabe dónde.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Okey si consideran que el capitulo es triste... es por que estaba escuchando música triste, no me culpen... al fin tenemos el pre-reencuentro, si dije "PRE"... :)**_

 _ **Ademas aclarar que estamos a un capitulo por terminar la historia... pero si contamos el epilogo, serian dos xD**_


	21. Chapter 18

Ya habían pasado unas dos semanas desde el encuentro con su familia, más se sentía como prisionero en su propia casa, ya que, constantemente se encontraba acompañado…. Por dios, incluso para ir al baño estaba siendo acompañado. Entendía perfectamente que aun persistiera el miedo por el tema del secuestro…. Pero no había necesidad de preocuparse, Tougo se encontraba muerto, fue el mismo Karamatsu quien se encargó de ello.

- _¿Dónde estás Karamatsu? …_ -, se encontraba sobre el tejado de su hogar, el único lugar en donde podia estar un momento a solas, donde podia pensar tranquilamente en su hermano desaparecido. Desde que se devolvió a su ciudad natal, nunca perdió el contacto con el teniente Takeshi, era el único que podia saber la ubicación del segundo Matsuno, le hizo prometer que cualquier noticia que supiera lo contactaría inmediatamente.

Pero ya se estaba impacientando, se podría decir que la paciencia no era su mejor característica, - _Osomatsu-nissan… ¿Qué estás haciendo? -,_ fue Choromatsu quien lo saco de su pequeño trance, podia apreciar el rostro preocupado de este.

- _Nada… solo estoy… solo pensaba en Karamatsu-,_ no sacaba nada con ocultar las cosas, de verdad estaba pensando en su hermano…pero los demás creían que el mayor aún se culpaba por la "muerte" del segundo.

- _Sabes perfectamente que su muerte no fue tu culpa, estoy seguro que a él no le gustaría que estuviéramos tristes…. Ya que, tan solo venía a decirte que la cena ya está lista, para que bajes_ -, sin nada más que decir bajo del techo, por más que quisiera ayudar a su hermano no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Vio a su hermano bajar, estaba más que claro que todos trataban de ayudarlo para que volviera a ser el mismo… pero para volver a ser como era, necesitaba tener a Karamatsu a su lado… necesitaba al amor de su vida. Dio una última mirada hacia el cielo, ya estaba anocheciendo, la brisa helada acariciaba su rostro… más se dispuso a bajar del tejado para ir a cenar en familia.

Mientras se dirigía al comedor de su hogar, algo detuvo su andar…. Se percató de que se trataba de un mensaje que habían mandado a su celular, más el contenido de este hizo que se congelara por completo.

 _-¿Qué ocurre Osomatsu-nissan? -,_ fue Ichimatsu quien se percató del extraño comportamiento de su hermano mayor, esto fue escuchado por toda su familia, la cual enfocaron su atención en el primogénito.

- _Osomatsu… qué ocu…-_ su madre no pudo terminar la preguntar, ya que al instante vio cómo su primogénito salía despavorido de la casa, sin siquiera escuchar los gritos de sus hermanos.

Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu habían salido de la casa para poder darle alcanza, más una vez en la calle se dieron cuenta que el rastro de su hermano había desaparecido.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, sus piernas le dolían, aun así, no se detuvo…. No se podia detener, necesitaba saber si el mensaje era real o no, necesitaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

 _Te estaré esperando en el muelle… Kara_

Por fin había llegado al lugar de encuentro, trataba de normalizar su respiración, las piernas ya no le respondían lo que causo que estas cedieran producto de la gran corrida que les hizo pasar, digamos que el muelle no que daba tan cerca de su hogar, a pesar de eso, corrió todo el camino. Con la vista trato de ver si podia apreciar a alguien, más no vio absolutamente a nadie.

Un poco descansado se colocó de pie, y trato de buscar por los alrededores. Según el mensaje él lo estaría esperando en el lugar, más no veía a nadie…. Era una noche bastante fría, el hielo ya estaba calando por su cuerpo, ni siquiera se preocupó en sacar algún chaleco al momento de salir. Pero la emoción de volver a reencontrarse con su hermano no lo dejo pensar con claridad.

Una corriente de aire hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar, trato de calentarse a sí mismo, pero fue inútil. De repente sintió como a su cabeza era tapada por una especie de tela, cuando pudo sacársela vio que se trataba de una chaqueta, se quedó mirándola un tanto confundido.

- _Sera mejor que te lo pongas sino quieres coger un resfriado-,_ fue lo que escucho a su espalda, sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía dicha voz. De inmediato se dio la vuelta para confirmar que la voz pertenecía a su querido hermano…. a su amado Karamatsu.

- _V-volviste-,_ decía Osomatsu aun sorprendido, mientras se colocaba la chaqueta que le habían lanzado a la cabeza. No quería verse como un bebe que lloraba por cualquier cosa, pero podia sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban agruparse en sus ojos. Estaba feliz de volver a verlo.

Ante la escena, Karamatsu comenzó acercarse donde su hermano, por el camino empezó a sacarse la bufanda roja que traía puesta, colocándosela en el cuello a Osomatsu mientras que con ella atraía su rostro para poder besarlo. Este no espero en colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azulino, creía que, si lo soltaba este volvería a desaparecer.

Fue un beso bastante largo, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, más un pequeño hilo de saliva aun juntaba sus bocas, sus rostros estaban endemoniadamente cerca. Fue Osomatsu quien esta vez corto la cercanía, necesitaba sentir nuevamente los labios de su amante, lo que cual Kara no se lo negó. Es más, comenzaba a pasar sus manos por debajo de su ropa.

- _E-espera… no podemos…no aquí_ -, trataba de hacer entrar en razón a hermano, por más que quisiera ser poseído por él… no podían hacerlo en plena vía pública, además con este frio.

- _Tienes razón_ -, decía con una sonrisa pícara, así que levanto a Osomatsu sobre sus hombros, dirigiéndose a lo que pareciera ser una especie de mini bodega. Una vez adentro no espero para poseer nuevamente los labios de este.

Ambos estaban conscientes de que no era el mejor lugar para demostrarse amor, pero no les importaba, necesitaban estar juntos…. Necesitaban demostrarse cuanto se habían extrañado.

Mientras acomodaba sus ropas, una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza…. necesitaba saber si es que esta vez su hermano volvió para quedarse o para despedirse… Rogaba por que fuera lo primero.

- _Karamatsu…. ¿piensas quedarte?_ -, lanzo su pregunta una vez que su ropa fue acomodada.

- _Talvez unos días, tengo algo que resolver primero_ -, decía mientras prendía un cigarrillo, como a la vez abandonaba el lugar.

- _Oeh, espérame_ \- de inmediato salió con tal de dar alcance a su hermano, podían decirle paranoico, pero pensaba que nuevamente lo volvería a dejar, más su sorpresa fue al verlo sentado en el muelle, admirando el paisaje. Aún era de noche, dentro de algunas horas amanecería, estaba seguro que cuando volviera a casa se llevaría la reprimenda de su vida… pero no le importaba, Karamatsu valía la pena.

De a poco se fue acercando donde su hermano para poder sentarse a su lado, debía de reconocer que se veía un tanto diferente, no actuaba como Karamatsu, su hermano…. tampoco actuaba como el frio y serio de Kara…. Tan solo se veía diferente.

 _-¿Crees que deba ir a visitarlos?_ -, la pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos como a la vez también lo sorprendía.

- _Creo que tiene derecho a saber que el segundo hijo está vivo._ -

- _Aun sabiendo que quizás no vuelva a ser quien era antes…. Aun sabiendo que he matado y torturado, ¿crees que serían capaces de aceptarme?_ -

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Osomatsu, realmente no sabía cómo los demás se tomarían la noticia. Desde que había regresado no quiso decir ninguna palabra sobre lo que tuvo que vivir durante el tiempo en que se encontraba secuestrado. En cierta manera era una forma de proteger a Karamatsu.

- _Eso creí_ -, ya sabía la respuesta, tan solo necesitaba que el de mirada carmesí se diera cuenta de la verdad, - _Prometo pensármelo-,_ decía dándole un último beso a Osomatsu para después abandonar el lugar.

Esta vez no pudo detenerlo, por primera vez se planteó la idea de que quizás Karamatsu realmente no deseaba volver. No quería aceptarlo, no quería aceptar que quizás tenía que dejar a ir a su hermano.

Habían vuelto a la casa cansados, tenían la esperanza que su hermano mayor se encontrara en ella. Mas la cara de preocupación de sus padres indicaba todo lo contrario.

Ya no sabían dónde más buscar, habían pasado horas recorriendo la ciudad en busca de su hermano, habían ido a sus lugares favoritos, le habían preguntado a todo el mundo si es que alguien lo había visto, pero nada…. Era como si a Osomatsu se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

 _-¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía!, Osomatsu-nissan no puede desaparecer de la nada-,_ gritaba un alterado Todomatsu, la idea de volver a perder a su hermano lo estaba aterrando.

- _Osomatsu no lleva ni un día desaparecido, no podemos hacer la denuncia aun-,_ esta vez fue la madre de los ninis la que hablo, por más preocupada que estuviera por su hijo, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer. Tan solo les quedaba rogar a que este volviera por su cuenta.

 _-¡Pero debemos hacer algo!, ya buscamos por todos lados…. ¿Qué pasa si es que ese loco de Tougo realmente no murió y nuevamente se lo llevo? no podemos simplemente quedarnos sin hacer nada_ -, esta vez fue Ichimatsu quien perdió el control.

Ante la sola idea de que lo dicho por Ichimatsu fuera verdad, las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar por parte de los dos menores. El miedo comenzó apoderarse de la familia, cuantas desgracias tenían que pasar para que pudieran vivir tranquilos.

- _No lo creo…. Vi como su cuerpo se desplomaba por el disparo en la cabeza_ -, una voz había sorprendido a los presentes. Más cuando enfocaron su vista hacia donde provenía la voz…. Grande fue su sorpresa al tener enfrente suyo al segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno, Karamatsu Matsuno.

- _Un disparo que yo mismo ejecute_ -, finalizaba por decir el azulino, ante la atónita mirada de los demás.

- _K-Kara…Matsu-n-nissan, ¿eres tú?, ¿realmente eres tú?_ -, fue Jyushimatsu quien rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado, más no dudo en abalanzarse hacia su hermano, quería saber que era real…. Quería sentir con sus propias manos que su hermano estaba vivo… que no era una simple ilusión.

El nombrado tan solo pudo quedarse quieto en el lugar, no sabía si responder o no al abrazo, pero ver llorar al de amarillo hizo que sentimiento de culpa naciera en él. Fijo su vista en los demás integrantes, los podia reconocer fácilmente, más los recuerdos que tenia de ellos no eran los mejores. De repente vio como la mujer que decía ser su madre se le acercaba, pasando sus manos sobre su rostro…. como si se aseguraba que fuera real y no un farsante o un fantasma.

 _-¿Por qué?_ \- fue lo único que salió de sus labios de Matsuyo.

- _Antes de hablar, necesito que estén todos aquí-,_ y de inmediato saco su celular para poder presionar el botón enviar. Tan solo hacía falta esperar a que el de rojo se dignara aparecer.

Nuevamente se encontraba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, no supo en que momento Karamatsu había puesto un celular en su chaqueta, el suyo se había apagado por falta de batería, más el mensaje que recibió hizo que inmediatamente se dirigiera hacia su casa.

 _Estoy en tu hogar… será mejor que vengas rápido_

Nunca pensó que iría a visitarlos de inmediato, durante su corrida se imaginó la cara de sus hermanos, de seguro se habían quedado sin habla… no quería ni imaginarse la expresión que habrían puestos sus padres… rogaba con que no le hubieran pasado algo, considerando que ya estaban algo viejos.

Tan solo hacía falta dar una vuelta en la esquina y por fin estaría en su casa, una vez en ella se dirigió directamente a la sala, en donde pudo encontrase con todo el mundo, además de un gran silencio incómodo. Todos estaban bastantes serios, a excepción de Jyushimatsu, quien no paraba de mostrarles fotos a Karamatsu, además de hacer sus típicas poses y decir las frases raras que solamente el entendía… en parte se le hizo gracioso.

Cuando Choromatsu vio entrar a su hermano mayor, se abalanzo contra él, estampándolo contra la pared, comenzó a gritarle, - _TU… ¡LO SABIAS, LO SABIAS DESDE UN PRINCIPIO Y NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE DECIRNOS QUE NUESTRO HERMANO SE ENCONTRABA CON VIDA!... ES QUE NO SABES POR EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE HEM…-,_ más sus palabras quedaron al aire, ya que de un rápido movimiento Karamatsu hizo que el tercero soltara al primero, además de mandarlo hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Fueron sus padres y Todomatsu quienes se acercaron al Choromatsu para ver cómo se encontraba, al parecer el segundo no había medido su fuerza, - _Tsk… no era necesaria tanta fuerza-_ se quejaba el de verde.

- _Kara…Matsu-,_ Osomatsu estaba sorprendido sobre la acción del segundo, al igual que Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu.

- _Lo siento…. Pero sé que estás enojado, que todos están enojados, pero no es culpa de Oso…fui yo quien le pidió que no digiera nada._ -

 _-¿pero por qué… somos tu familia?_ -, esta vez fue Matsuzo quien hablaba, en todo este rato prefirió guardar silencio, tratando de comprender las acciones de su hijo.

Ante la pregunta el segundo tan solo pudo guardar silencio, fue en ese entonces que Osomatsu hablo, - _lo que sucede papá, es que Karamatsu sufre de amnesia…. Tan solo posee extractos de su memoria-_

- _Es mentira…. ¡ES MENTIRA! Si lo que dices fuera cierto, ¿Cómo es que dio con la casa?, ¿Cómo es posible que se sepa nuestros nombres?_ -, nuevamente Ichimatsu había perdido el control, todo esto le parecía una absurda mentira.

- _Pues la verdad…. hace casi siete meses atrás me desperté sin tener la menor idea de quien era, más una persona me tendió la mano cuando más lo necesitaba, misma persona que me entreno, misma persona que me metió en su oscuro mundo… misma persona a la cual termine asesinando…. Misma persona a la cual obedecí firmemente, causándole un gran sufrimiento a Osomatsu_ -, posiblemente no le creyeran, más era lo que menos le importaba. Necesitaba desahogarse.

- _Espera… no me digas que…-,_ Choromatsu ya sabía a quién se estaban refiriendo, más esperaba que fuera una broma.

- _Está hablando de Tougo…. Él fue quien planifico el accidente, fue el quien nos hizo pensar que Karamatsu había muerto, fue el quien le ordeno secuestrarme…. Fue él, el causante de toda esta pesadilla_ -, decía un desanimado Osomatsu, no le gustaba tener que recordar al hombre que le hizo pasar por un infierno.

- _Entonces… no eres más que una simple victima mi niño, pero ya no tienes de que preocuparte, junto veremos que recuperes tu memoria_ \- decía una alegre Matsuyo, no le importaba saber lo que hizo el moustro que ataco a su familia, lo sabía perfectamente, más estaba contenta con tener nuevamente a sus seis ninis.

- _SIII, NISSAN ESTA DEVUELTA, ¡HUSTLE, HUSTLE… MUSCLE, MUSCLE!_ \- el amarillo comenzó a saltar por la habitación producto de la felicidad.

- _Comenzaba a extrañar tu doloroso estilo_ -, decía un aliviado Totty, talvez no le admitiría en público, pero siempre le causo gracias es estilo de su hermano mayor.

 _-¡Esto merece una celebración!_ -, gritaba Matsuzo, el que un hijo vuelva de la muerte merecía ser celebrado.

A Osomatsu le causaba gracia las actitudes que tomaba su familia, en un momento se encontraban enfadados y al otro ya planeaba una gran fiesta de bienvenida, más su mirada fue dirigida donde Karamatsu, este simplemente estaba serio, pudo notar algo de tristeza en sus ojos…. Algo le estaba ocurriendo.

- _¡CALLANSE!_ \- gritó el segundo mientras que a la vez golpeaba la pared más cercana, esto hizo que de inmediato todos guardaran silencio, además de estar impactados por la forma en que les hablo, e incluso Osomatsu se sorprendió que era el que se encontraba más familiarizado sobre la nueva actitud del segundo.

- _Entiendan…yo no vine a quedarme para jugar a la familia feliz, el Karamatsu que conocían está muerto, yo solo soy un simple asesino que tiene su mismo rostro-,_ decía mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, - _yo no pertenezco a este lugar…. yo no merezco su cariño… no merezco tu perdón Oso…-,_ no pudo seguir lamentándose, al sentir como el mismo Osomatsu le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara.

 _-¡Grábatelo bien esa cabeza dura que tienes! …. ¡No me importa si has asesinado, no me importa su has torturado, no me importa si fuiste tú el que me entrego a Tougo en primer lugar!… te dije que siempre te apoyaría, entiéndelo de una buena vez, no eras tú en ese entonces… No permitas que un maldito imbécil te aleje de las personas que te aman…. ¡IDIOTA!_ -, prácticamente se había desahogado con Karamatsu, deseaba haberle dicho más, pero eso expondría su relación al descubierto.

Todos se habían quedado mirando sorprendidos a Osomatsu, nunca pensaron que reaccionaria de ese modo, más Jyushimatsu no dudo en abalanzarse contra Karamatsu para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo, las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar, el hermano mayor tenía razón…. No podían permitir perder al segundo hijo, otra vez. No importaba los actos que había cometido hace un tiempo…. Eran familia y la familia siempre te apoya.

No tardaron en unírseles los hermanos restantes, Choromatsu, Todomatsu e incluso Ichimatsu, todos ellos se habían abalanzado hacia su segundo hermano mayor. Era lo que deseaban hacer desde que volvieron verlo, mas Osomatsu solo pudo contemplar la imagen que tenía enfrente, prefirió dejar que sus hermanos estuvieran con él todo el tiempo que quisieran, total él ya le había dado su abrazo de bienvenida, además de otra cosa.

Por otro lado, los padres de los ninis, no paraban de llorar, pero de felicidad, tener nuevamente reunidos a todos sus ninis los llenaba de una gran felicidad.

Pero el más sorprendidos de todos era Karamatsu, siempre pensó que por las acciones que había cometido ya no tendría un lugar al cual pertenecer… por eso tan solo pudo corresponder al abrazo que le daban sus hermanos, además de sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Para Osomatsu la escena en frente suyo quedaría guardada en su memoria por un largo tiempo, ver como sus hermanos se reencontraban hizo que el sentimiento de orgullo lo invadiera, estaba seguro que la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad a su hermano, al igual que su amigo Hayato…. Y era el momento para que le tomara la suya.

 _-Mamá, papá…. Tengo que decirles algo-_

Después del momento emotivo, Jyushimatsu convenció a todos a que fueran a mostrarles los álbumes de fotos a Karamatsu, para ver si es que alguna foto se le hacia familiar, además de mostrarle algunas de sus pertenecías.

Los únicos que se habían quedado en la sala fueron Osomatsu y sus padres, más este se encontraba nervioso… ya había dicho la verdad sobre la relación que mantenía con Karamatsu, tan solo esperaba alguna opinión o respuesta por parte de ellos.

- _Entiendes de que se trata de tu hermano… poseen la misma cara… ¿Qué lo hace diferente en comparación al resto?_ -, preguntaba Matsuzo, no podia entender cómo es que alguien se podia enamorar de una persona que tenía la misma cara.

- _Si te soy sincero, ni yo mismo lo sé, tan solo me enamore de mi hermano papá…. -,_ quiso agregar algo más, pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

- _Osomatsu…. ¿eres feliz, aun sabiendo que no te recuerda en absoluto?_ -, se podia notar la preocupación en las palabras de Matsuyo, no le importaba que sus hijos mayores llevaran una relación incestuosa, lo que le preocupaba era que Karamatsu nunca recordara los momentos que había vivido con su hermano.

- _Soy feliz teniéndolo a mi lado…. Y aunque no pueda recordarme, me encargare de hacer recuerdos nuevos_ -, decía con una gran sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que había perdido desde el día del velorio del segundo.

- _Ya no se diga más…. Tienen mi bendición, lo que importa es que ustedes sean felices, y si cada uno es la felicidad del otro, yo no puedo negarme_ -, decía Matsuzo, que clase de padre seria sino apoyaba a sus hijos en las decisiones que tomaban, puede que aún no las entendiera, pero si sus hijos eran felices, bien por él.

- _P-papá_ -, estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de su padre, pero a la vez agradecido por el apoyo que le brindaba, tenía que admitir que en el fondo sentía miedo por las reacciones que este pudiera tener. Más solo faltaba la opinión de una persona más. _-¿Qué me dice tu mamá?_ -

 _-¿quieres saber mi opinión sobre la relación incestuosa que llevan mis dos hijos mayores?_ -…. Bueno si lo decía de ese modo podia sonar mal, - _Estoy feliz por ustedes… para serte sincera siempre tuve una leve sospecha, la forma en que mirabas a tu hermano era de verdad muy lindo…. Y dime, ¿Quién es el de abajo? -_ decía de forma picara, más la pregunta hizo que Osomatsu se atragantara con su propia saliva, he hicieron que los colores le subieran a la cabeza.

 _-¡PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO MAMÁ! -,_ no podia creer que su propia madre le estuviera preguntando sobre eso, recordó el momento en que tuvo que contarle todo a Sakura. Que una amiga supiera los detalles era una cosa, pero que tu mamá te preguntara era algo muy distinto.

 _-¿de qué está hablando tu madre Osomatsu?_ -, preguntaba su padre, era el único que pareciera no entender sobre a que se referían.

- _De nada…. No hablamos de absolutamente nada_ -, reía nervioso, ya después tendría una conversación en privado con ella.

Pero aparte de eso estaba feliz de poder contar con el apoyo de sus padres, tan solo hacia falta que sus hermanos supieran la verdad…. Bueno solo tres de ellos.

Mientras se dirigía la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos pudo escuchar las risas de estos, tal pareciera que se estaban divirtiendo, se sorprendió ver a Karamatsu salir despavorido de la habitación.

 _-¿Qué sucede?, ¿problemas con tus hermanitos? -,_ comentaba mientras trataba de aguantar la risa, ver la cara de que tenía en ese momento le causaba mucha gracia.

- _No es eso… tan solo no estoy acostumbrado a todo ese amor-,_ decía un tanto desconcertado, las muestras de cariño que le dedicaban sus hermanos se le hacía un tanto extrañas. Pero dejando el tema de lado, se acercó lo suficiente a Osomatsu, para poder tomarlo de la cintura juntando ambos cuerpos, mientras que besaba sus labios de manera pasional.

- _Del único que me interesa recibirlo, es de ti_ -, decía mientras se dedicaba a observar la cara sonrojada de Osomatsu.

- _I-idiota…-_ fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que de inmediato volvió a juntar sus labios, en ese momento se había olvidado que se encontraban en medio del pasillo, con toda la familia en casa… además de estar a metros de sus hermanos.

- _Karamatsu-ni…. ¿PERO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?_ -, Totty había salido en busca del segundo, aún tenían muchas cosas que mostrarle, más se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver como sus dos hermanos mayores prácticamente se comían a besos.

- _Eh Totty, puedo explicarlo_ …- trataba de excusarse el mayor, tenía la intención de contarle sobre el tipo de relación que tenía con Karamatsu, más no esperaba que fueran descubiertos de esa manera.

- _-¡SI TANTAS GANAS TIENEN DE HACERLO VAYANSE A UN HOTEL!_ -, y sin más se devolvió hacia la habitación, fingiendo que no vio absolutamente nada. Dejando a un confundido Osomatsu.

- _Se me olvido decirte que tus hermanos ya saben de lo nuestro… al aparecer fue el tal Ichimatsu quien soltó la noticia… realmente son raros, talvez los extrañe un poco_ -

- _Eh… ¿es que aun tienes pensado irte?, después de todo lo que hablamos…. Aun piensas en abandonarnos…. Aun piensas en dejarme_ -, decía mientras se soltaba del agarre, no podia comprender como después de que su familia lo haya aceptado a pesar de las cosas que hizo, este aun deseaba marcharse.

-A _ún tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes… Tengo que resolver algunos errores que he cometido_ -

- _Significa… que has venido a despedirte_ -, dicha frase había dejado impactado a los demás hermanos, estos se encontraban simplemente espiando toda la conversación.

- _Talvez de ellos, pero será por un tiempo_ -, decía mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, que hizo que Osomatsu se sonrojara…. Pero lo último que dijo lo dejo un tanto confundido.

 _-¿Cómo que de ellos?, no querrás decir que…-,_ fue en ese entonces por fin se había dado cuenta a lo que quería llegar Karamatsu. Olvidaba que a veces era un despistado.

 _-¿Qué dices?, no te gustaría emprender un pequeño viaje conmigo_ -, decía mientras le tendía la mano, esperando a que este aceptara.

Ante tal propuesta, Osomatsu no dudo en abalanzarse hacia los brazos de su amado, mientras que respondía su pregunta con un _"¿Qué estamos esperando?"_ ….. No importaba donde se encontrarán, el estar juntos era lo más importante.

Por su parte los hermanos solo podían resignarse a que desde ahora serían tan solo cuatro caras, pero si ellos eran felices, quienes eran para amargar su felicidad.

Cabe decir que esa misma noche tuvieron una pequeña fiesta, tenía que celebrar que el segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno había regresado, como también era una forma de desearle suerte a la nueva pareja.

- _Ne, ne… Karamatsu-nissan, prométenos que cuidaras de Osomatsu-nissan-,_ decía el de amarillo mientras abrazaba al segundo en una forma de despedida. Después de la fiesta Karamatsu les había comentado que tenía que partir.

- _Oye, me puedo cuidar solo-,_ decía a modo de reclamo.

- _Trata de ser suave con el…. Sería una molestia que quedara invalido_ \- decía el cuarto Matsuno con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _-¡ICHIMATSU!_ -, podia ver como sus otros hermanos se contenían las ganas de reír, en como su madre comenzaba a soñar despierta y como su padre lo mirada confundido, al parecer aun no entendía del todo.

- _No hay de qué preocuparse…. Lo cuidare con mi vida-,_ dicho esto los dos mayores se subieron al vehículo que los llevaría al aeropuerto para poder emprender viaje a su nueva vida.

Fue un viaje bastante largo, el de rojo aún se encontraba sorprendido por el lugar donde se encontraba... Nunca se imaginó que tales asuntos se encontrarían al otro lado del mundo.

 _-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tales asuntos se encontraban en Londres?_ -, decía en un tono de reproche.

- _Lo siento, fue un detalle que se me escapo…. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, una vez terminemos podremos volver-,_ decía el segundo mientras se acomodaba en la enorme cama del hotel en donde se hospedaban.

Cambiando su cara a una más seria, Osomatsu lanzo la pregunta que desde hace rato quería decir, -Karamatsu… ¿eres feliz? -

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -

-Me refiero a que, si realmente eres feliz haciendo todo esto, no tienes por qué fingir conmigo-, desde un principio supo que el tema de arreglar sus errores era una absurda mentira. Sabía perfectamente diferenciar cuando su hermano estaba mintiendo.

Ya no sacaba nada con seguir actuando, había sido descubierto, misma razón atrajo el cuerpo del de rojo hacia él, obligándole a que se posicionara encima de su cuerpo.

 _-¿No sé realmente?, solo te necesitaba a mi lado_ \- decía mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Osomatsu, atrayéndolo más al suyo.

Era egoísta de su parte, desde un principio sabía que nunca podría dejar el estilo de vida que llevaba, y aunque quisiera existía gente que no descansarían hasta verlo muerto. A pesar de todo eso, necesitaba que Osomatsu estuviera a su lado… necesitaba tener a la persona que más amaba en el mundo estuviera a su lado, con eso se aseguraría de que estuviera a salvo.

Más el de rojo solo pudo sonreír ante tal confesión, ya se esperaba una respuesta parecida, sin más comenzó a besar los labios de su hermano, no le importaba que se volviera uno de los criminales más peligrosos, el siempre estaría a su lado, siempre lo estaría apoyando, ya sea en las buenas o en las malas.

Ya habían tomado una decisión…. Esta vez no desperdiciarían la segunda oportunidad que se les fue brindada…. Aprovecharían cada momento para estar juntos, aunque no fuera el mejor camino.

Estaban juntos…. Y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Hemos llegado al final de la historia... puede que no sea el mejor, pero es el final que más me gusto :9_**

 ** _En unas horas subiré el epílogo :3_**


	22. Epílogo

Una fuerte luz comenzaba a molestarlo, no deseaba levantarse, pero tenía una reunión muy importante, así que debía prepararse.

Trato de incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su parte baja le impidió colocarse de pie, fue en eso momento que recordó la actividad de la noche anterior, no se quejaba…. Es más, lo amaba.

Espero un poco a que el dolor apaciguara, se dirigió al baño para poder alistarse, podia sentir como una esencia tan familiar se escurría por sus muslos, incluso al momento de verse en el espejo podia ver como su cuerpo estaba cubierto de las marcas que le había dejado su amado.

Se metió a la ducha en donde dejo correr el agua, dejando que eta comenzara a limpiar su cuerpo, de repente pudo sentir como unos brazos lo tomaban por la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo, como a la vez comenzaba a repartir caricias. Ya sabía a quién le pertenecían esos brazos…. Siempre era igual, se había vuelto su rutina desde hace un año. Aun así, su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que Karamatsu tocaba su cuerpo

- _Mgh… K-Kara… no, se nos hará tarde_ -, por más que quisiera quedarse a disfrutar del momento, tenía una reunión muy importante a la cual ninguno de los dos podia faltar.

- _Bien, pero una vez que hayamos terminado tendrás que recompensármelo_ -, decía mientras salía de la ducha poder alistarse. En ocasiones Osomatsu creía su hermano tan solo pensaba en sexo, aunque el fuera igual.

- _Je… como tú digas-,_ una gran sonrisa se había formado en sus labios, ansiaba a que llegara la noche.

El trato se había realizado sin mayores complicaciones y mientras esperaba a que Karamatsu fuera por el vehículo, Osomatsu se encontraba en el lobby del hotel donde se efectuó la dichosa reunión.

- _Vaya, pensé que ya se había retirado a su hogar joven Matsuno-,_ la voz la podia reconocer perfectamente, más el que se haya sentado tan cerca suyo lo incomodaba

- _En eso estaba Nakamura-san… solo estoy esperando a Karamatsu para poder irnos-,_ no le agradaba el sujeto, para nada, pero tenía que fingir hasta que el acuerdo fuera concretado.

- _Ahh si… me olvidaba de tu perro, no has pensado en dejarlo y venir conmigo…. Lo pasaríamos tan bien los dos juntos_ -, decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla del menor. Desde que había fijado su vista en Osomatsu, ha hecho hasta lo imposible para que este dejara al idiota de azul y se fuera con él.

- _Ya sabe mi respuesta a eso, así que con to…-,_ de un momento a otro su cuerpo se había estremecido al sentir como el sujeto lo tomaba por la cintura, mientras que con su mano libre tomo la mandíbula del rojo, alzándola con la intención de besarlo.

Nunca nadie se había resistido a sus encantos, simplemente no podían, ser un joven empresario que contaba con millones le ayudaba mucho, además de ser líder del grupo que se dedicaba al tráfico de armamentos, podia tener a quien quisiera, más al ver como el de mirada carmesí se resistía…. Lo hacía más que deseable.

La acción hizo a enojar a Osomatsu, iba a darle un severo golpe por el atrevimiento, el cual no pudo ser realizado ya que fue testigo de cómo Karamatsu, de un solo movimiento mandaba a volar al sujeto, mientras que sujetaba su cuerpo para que este no cayera al suelo.

 _-¡COMO TE ATREVES MALDITO DESGRACIADO!, ¡CONSIDERA NUESTRO ACUERDO CANCELADO! -_ gritaba a los cuatro vientos, nunca en su vida lo habían tratado de esa manera, más no dejaría que un simple sujeto lo avergonzara de ese modo.

 _-Oye, e-espera Karamatsu… ¿Qué hay con el trato? ... no me aguante su desagradable actitud por horas, para que vengas y lo arruines producto de tus celos-,_ decía mientras era arrastrado fuera del hotel.

- _No son celos, tan solo le hacía saber que nadie toca lo que es mío-, se podia ver la sonrisa de malicioso que tenía en su rostro._ \- además el acuerdo se llevará a cabo sin ningún problemas-

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_ -, pensó que quizás el segundo estaba sordo… es que acaso no escucho que el acuerdo se había cancelado.

- _Digamos que ahora eres el dueño de todo su capital, además de ser el nuevo líder en el mercado del armamento_ -, decía mientras le mostraba unos papeles, como a la vez subían a uno de sus vehículos.

- _No me digas que el idiota como último recurso puso todo a mi nombre…. ¿es que tanto me quería a su lado?_ -, Osomatsu aún no podia creer la estupidez que había cometido el tal Nakamura…. A pesar de las tantas veces que le negó su invitación.

- _Eso te pasa por ser irresistible-,_ y sin más, comenzó a devorar los labios del de rojo, tenía que agradecer que los espejos del vehículo fueran polarizados, además del espejo en el interior, que se encargaba de separar las cabinas.

Por su parte no se negó, aunque hubiera deseado reclamarle por la afirmación, tenía que admitir que últimamente lo llovían los pretendientes… más el solo tenía ojos para su amado Karamatsu.

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, pero sus rostros aún seguían muy cerca del otro que podían sentir la respiración de cada uno, - _así que ahora es conmigo quien tienes que hacer el trato…. ¿y qué pasa si me niego? -,_ claramente se podia ver el coqueteo en sus palabras.

- _Bueno… tengo mis métodos para hacerte cambiar de parecer-,_ y sin esperar respuesta nuevamente comenzó atacar los labios del primer Matsuno. Aunque tuvieron que separarse al ver que ya habían llegado a su hogar.

- _Mmm… estoy ansioso por verlos-_

Una vez en la habitación, no dudaron en continuar con lo que dejaron pendiente. Sin cortar el beso se habían encaminado a la cama.

Para Osomatsu esto ya era costumbre, aun no podía creer que en tan solo un año hubieran vivido tantas cosas. Como ya lo suponía, Karamatsu no dejo el trabajo de "pandillero" como él le decía, pero si ahora se había ablandado un poco, ya no mataba por matar.

Como también él se había unido al trabajo, aunque fuera solamente se encargaba de cerrar acuerdos, decían que nadie podia resistirse a esa personalidad extravagante que tenía. Y por mucho que el de azul no le agradara a idea, no dudo en entrenar al de rojo, para que tuviera la oportunidad de defenderse.

Se habían instalado a vivir en Londres, siempre que tenían tiempo se comunicaban con su familia, más Osomatsu, en ocasiones les compraba recuerdos de los lugares que visitaban para después mandárselos. Más habían hecho la promesa que irían a visitarlos en algún momento. Eso sí, Karamatsu se había encargado de dejar más que claro que nadie podia tocar a la familia de su amado, cualquiera que lo hiciera… se ganaba un boleto directo al infierno.

A pesar de que de a poco los recuerdos de Karamatsu volvían, este no los consideraba su familia, aun así, les había agarrado cariño… pero lo más importante era que por fin comenzaba a recordar sus momentos con Osomatsu, aunque fue el más mísero recuerdo, esto ponía feliz al de rojo.

Y así estaban la cosa por el momento, habían vivido tantas cosas en ese último año, que si se las contara a alguien lo tacharían de loco. Más nada importaba, él era feliz con la vida que tenía actualmente.

- _Mgh… ah… p-por f-favor_ -, ya no podia aguantar que siguieran jugando con su entrada, necesitaba sentir en su interior a su hermano.

- _Lo siento, pero es tu castigo por negarme esta mañana… además por dejarte tocar por ese sujeto_ -, decía mientras seguían metiendo y sacando sus dedos del interior de Osomatsu, mientras se encargaba de dejar marcas en toda su espalda.

- _Ah… ya te d-dije que… no era m-mi intención... ¡Ah!_ -, habían llegado a su punto sensible.

- _Si… creo que es mi culpa el haberte dejado solo en el lobby…. Está bien-,_ casi de inmediato intercambio sus dedos por su miembro, el cual ya se encontraba más que despierto.

Los gemidos no se hicieron de esperar, a pesar de haberlo hecho tantas veces, Karamatsu pensaba que el interior de Osomatsu se sentía como si fuera su primera vez.

Tomo al de rojo por los hombros para darlo vuelta, lo que más amaba era ver las expresiones que este hacia cada vez que embestía en su punto de placer. Pero al voltearlo pudo apreciar como por el rostro de su amado corrían gruesas lágrimas.

Preocupado se acercó a su rostro con la intención de limpiar dichas lágrimas, pero fue detenido al sentir como Osomatsu lo besaba de manera pasional, mientras que con sus brazos rodeaba su cuello. Al momento de separarse un hilito de saliva seguía juntando sus bocas, más el primero seguía llorando.

Preocupado, detuvo las embestidas, pensaba que talvez le había dañado o algo parecido, _-¿Por qué lloras? -_

 _-Estoy feliz… nunca me imaginé que, al momento de confesarme aquella noche en la torre, terminaría en donde estoy ahora_ -

- _Mm… es algo loco el futuro, pero me alegro que a pesar de todo…. Estemos juntos._ -

- _Pienso lo mismo_ -, finalizaba para después fundirse en un profundo beso, más tuvo que córtale ya que al instante Karamatsu volvía a embestir con fuerza.

Cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad de las embestidas, como también los gemidos de placer por parte de Osomatsu y los gruñidos por parte de Karamatsu.

Ambos podían sentir que el climax estaba cerca, así que dando unas estocadas más, Osomatsu se había corrido entre los abdómenes de ambos, mientras que Karamatsu lo hacía en el interior de su hermano.

Agotados se dejaron caer en la cama rendidos, el de azul salió del interior del primero, mientras que se recostaba de espaldas, Osomatsu se acomodaba en su pecho, - _¿Qué opinas ir unos días a Japón?, creo que es momento de hacerle una pequeña visita a la familia_ -

- _Por mí no hay problema…. Tengo tantas cosas que contarles, además de que debemos decirle de la pequeña sorpresa_ -, decía un emocionado Osomatsu.

- _¿Pequeña?... yo diría que gran sorpresa, estoy seguro que cuando se enteren, mamá nos bombardeara con preguntas raras_ -

- _Ya debes de conocerla… tranquilo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado_ -, decía el de rojo para poder dormir… el ejercicio lo había dejado agotado.

- _Eso le se… my love-,_ finalizaba para poder apagar la luz, mientras se acomodaba también en dormir, mañana partirían a Japón a darle la pequeña sorpresa a su familia.

Nunca se les había pasado por la mente que dirigirían una de las mafias más peligrosas del mundo, pero eso no les importaba…. si las personas que amaban se encontraban bien ellos eran felices.

Aunque estuvieran dormidos sus manos se entrelazaban, dejando ver claramente unos anillos de oro en cada dedo anular…. Era la demostración del gran amor que se tenían, cada uno le pertenecía al otro, nada ni nadie los podría separar, no por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar.

Tan solo la muerte sería la única con el poder suficiente para hacer y aun así ellos se buscarían en el mismo infierno para poder estar nuevamente juntos.

Más, encima de unos de los muebles de la habitación, posaba la foto favorita de ambos…. La cual inmortalizaba el momento de su bella unión.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Y aquí esta el epilogo de la historia... Quiero agradecer a todas la personas que se detuvieron a leer mi historia, tambien a las que dejaron review en verdad que lo aprecio mucho :3**_

 _ **PD: Por si no se entendió, Karamatsu y Osomatsu al final se casaron :D**_

 _ **Bye Bye**_


End file.
